


Family

by rosedarkling



Category: Deep-Sea Prisoner, Mogeko, Okegom, funamusea, 大海原と大海原 | Oounabara to Wadanohara | Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, 海底囚人, 海底囚人 | Deep-Sea Prisoner
Genre: Angst, Biting, Blood, Blood and Injury, Choking, Comfort, Crying, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Healing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Kidnapping, Mention of Death, Other, Recovery, References to Depression, Rope Bondage, Sal's Real Name, Salwada, SameWada, Samekichi's Real Name, Spoilers, Suicide, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 43,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedarkling/pseuds/rosedarkling
Summary: This takes place a few years (not exactly sure, but I'm thinking seven), after the Wadanohara reboot. Sal had apparently died from his injuries, while Samekichi said goodbye to him. Wadanohara and Samekichi have been enjoying a peaceful life in the Sea Kingdom since his return home. They even have a child, Minami. All seems well. That is until, one day, Samekichi comes home and cannot find his wife and child.
Relationships: Sal/Wadanohara (Wadanohara), Samekichi/Wadanohara (Wadanohara)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	1. Memories of an Island

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction in this place, so sorry if it's not great. Please give me pointers on what to do better. The story will keep coming out and expanding. I wasn't sure if to start from the beginning, but hey, let's start here and expand upon it later. :P

Samekichi’s breath stopped momentarily as he felt his heart stop beating. What lie before him was their home in disarray. Chairs and furniture knocked around, glass and ceramic broken into tiny shards on the floor. Clear signs of a struggle or a fight had occurred.

So many thoughts swirled around in Samekichi's head as his heart ached. Where was his son? Where was Wadanohara? Almost like on autopilot, his legs feeling like lead, he ran into the bedroom as he gasped out, “Wadanohara!” Further signs of a struggle littered the room as he clearly saw the bedsheets in a crumpled mess on the bed; not the pristine way Wadanohara kept it. Family photos and wall decorations were now scattered and shattered on the floor. Even the white dresser was slightly skewed along the left-hand wall.

Samekichi gritted his teeth, clenching his hands into tight fists. A horrible feeling was settling into his heart and body, and he couldn’t begin to explain if it was anger, sadness, fear, or a combination.

“Minami?!” he called out. No response with that cheerful and mischievous little voice he’d grown so fond of. The voice would soon giggle after realizing that Daddy was calling for him.

“Wadanohara!” he screamed. Still no response. No concerned yet cheerful voice of his wife calling his name back. He could imagine her coming around the corner in her blue and white dress, the one she wore that morning. The one with thick straps, no sleeves, and hemmed around the edge with little gray anchors. A little blue line outlined the hems of the dress. He could picture her big gray eyes filled with concern, her long brown braids bouncing around her shoulders and her body as she would peek around the doorframe behind him.

Samekichi heard a light tap behind him, like that of a footstep, and as he whirled around in hope, thinking it was his wife or son, he gasped as a black, gloved hand wrapped itself tightly around his throat. Samekichi instinctively reached his hands up, gripping the wrist of his attacker, struggling to get more air into his lungs as his throat was squeezed tighter. While being choked, Samekichi was thrust back into the bedroom wall, clattering over a fallen lamp, picture frames, glass, and the like. He did his best to keep his footing held onto the floor. As he was slammed into the wall, Samekichi grunted, trying to get air as more was knocked out of him from the blow.

“Always so loud, aren’t you, Samekichi-kun?”

Samekichi’s heart began to beat faster as he heard the voice that belonged to the attacker. The attacker whose deep red eyes he was staring into. Eyes that he had not seen in so long; eyes that should have been forever closed in death.

“S – Sal?” Samekichi was able to force out the name between gasps. He dug his own gloved nails into Sal’s wrist that was still gripping his throat. A whirl of emotions swam in Samekichi’s head and heart as he tried to comprehend what was going on. Sal should be…

“Y-You’re…a-alive?”

Sal leaned in closer to Samekichi’s face. “What? Unhappy to see your older brother?” he sang. Sal sneered, showing some of his serrated teeth.

The last time Samekichi had seen Sal was in the Sea of Death. The last time he had seen him, Samekichi had gotten ahold of the Sacred Sword. The last time he had seen Sal, Sal had told him he was tired and wanted to rest as blood poured out from his head wounds, his crazy red-shot eyes staring dismally at Samekichi, almost as if he was bored. And now, here he was, seeing him face to face. No blood. No death.

As Samekichi was lost in thought as he gasped for air, black and silver dots starting to dot his vision from lightheadedness, Sal brought up his free hand to quickly snatch Samekichi’s off of his wrist. In one quick motion, Sal grabbed both of Samekichi’s wrists into his one hand, snatching them down as Sal yanked his hand off Samekichi’s throat. As Samekichi had a momentary reprieve for air, Sal quickly put his now free hand over Samekichi’s mouth. Sal leaned in, tightening his grip on Samekichi’s wrists as he held them down in front of them, his other hand tightly pushing on Samekichi’s mouth as Samekichi tried to force Sal away from him as he was pushed harder into the wall.

“Hush, Samekichi,” Sal sang. “No need to speak. After all, I wouldn’t want anyone hearing the commotion. Why make the poor sea folk worry after all these years?” His red eyes bore into Samekichi’s blue one, the other covered up by an eyepatch. A reminder of the fight where Samekichi lost his eye to Sal’s attack with the Sacred Sword. His one blue eye glared back at Sal in defiance, causing Sal to chuckle.

“Oh, Samekichi-kun,” Sal breathily laughed. “Even after all this time, you still have such a stubborn look about you.” He leaned in even closer, so close he could hear Samekichi breathing heavily through his nose, Sal’s crazy red eyes never leaving Samekichi’s gaze. He wanted to see Samekichi’s reaction to this next revelation. “How does your lovely wife put up with you?” He soon laughed seeing Samekichi’s eye widen. “Oh, remembered her, huh? How naïve of you, Samekichi.”

How could he have forgotten so quickly? Samekichi’s mind raced as he realized Sal was behind this. The reason his son wasn’t responding to his call; the reason Wadanohara hadn’t come to greet him; the reason the house had been trashed like this. The signs of a struggle…

“Smhf!” Samekichi tried to scream out at his brother. His eye narrowed in rage as he watched Sal laugh like the maniac he was. He wrenched his body to the side to try to get Sal off of him, but to no avail.

“Oh, want to chat, my dear brother?” Sal replied, sarcasm dripping in his voice. As Samekichi struggled to push Sal off and pull his wrists up out of Sal’s grip, Sal pushed him sideways to the right, his grip not loosening on Samekichi. As they dropped to the ground, Samekichi grunted as his shoulder first slammed into the hard floor scattered with glass and pieces of home décor. He grunted as he felt the debris scratch up and embed lightly into his arm, since he was wearing only a black T-shirt instead of his usual jacket over his top. Soon, he was pushed onto his back, scrapping against the debris. Sal’s grip stayed put on him as he straddled above his waist. Sal wore that dirty smile that Samekichi had forgotten had sickened him from so long ago. So badly Samekichi wanted to scream at Sal to get off, and he almost began growling in anger as he fought to fling Sal off of him.

“Be quiet, and I’ll let you know where Wadanohara and Minami are.” Sal smiled slyly as he saw that flicker of hope flash across his brother’s face. “Sound good?”

Samekichi huffed around Sal’s hand as he drew in each breath, his chest rising and falling in rapid succession. As he started Sal in the eyes, he soon began to breathe a bit more calm and in rhythm. He soon averted his eyes from those red, evil ones, the ones that were filled with such madness once again. Samekichi’s gaze wandered to the broken frame near his head. Underneath the scattered glass shards was a family photo. Wadanohara was front and center, holding Minami in her arms from when he was three years old. She had her eyes closed in joy, the sun shining down on them. Samekichi was behind Wadanohara in his black T-shirt and gray pants, his one arm wrapped around Wadanohara’s waist and his right hand on Minami’s back. He was staring down at Wadanohara with a small, content smile on his face. The chain and part of the anchor necklace he always wore around his neck glinted in the sunlight. Minami was looking up at his parents with joy on his little face, eyes wide in wonder at the world around him. This picture had been taken by Memoca while exploring an island above the sea. The whitish, yellow sand sprawled out behind them, blending in with the clear blue sky and even bluer ocean.

Sal noticed Samekichi’s gaze had wandered to the photo, and he too took a glance at it. He smirked, knowing all too well what his little brother was thinking. “Look at how happy you all were,” Sal interjected. “Life was so simple and pleasant back then.” He looked back at his brother below him. “Don’t you want that back, Samekichi?”

Sal’s words echoed in Samekichi’s mind. Yes, it was a simpler time; a sweet time. He vividly remembered that day on the island. The warm sand, the laughter of Wadanohara and Minami as they ran and played along the sea shore, the antics of Memoca and Dolphi as Memoca teased Dolphi, like always. Even Fukami seemed to join in every now and again, lifting Minami high into the air with a tentacle as his son squealed with fun, his little arms raised to the sun. Samekichi also remembered splashing water at his family and friends, Wadanohara giggling as Minami squealed in delight.

_“I got you, Daddy!”_

Even now, he could hear his son’s little voice echo in his ears as his little hands did their best to splash water at his father in the shallow water that lapped against the island shore. Even now, he could feel the warmth of the sun and Wadanohara’s body as she hugged him in the setting sun of that evening, her wet dress slightly sticking to her body as his shirt stuck to his chest. Even now, he could feel his arms around her and his lips on hers, their eyes closed in pure love as they exchanged a kiss.

Samekichi closed his eyes in thought, allowing the warmth and love of that day to flood into his body and heart to calm down his hectic mind. He began to shake slightly from all of the anxiety and pent up emotions. He turned his face back towards Sal, eyes closed. He slowly opened his eye, calmer than before as he gazed at his brother’s smirking face.

Sal, seemingly pleased by Samekichi’s obedience, lifted up his hand from Samekichi’s mouth, keeping his grip still on Samekichi’s wrists. Among the sweat from the fight, Sal looked down at his black glove only slightly wet from Samekichi’s sweat and spittle. He looked at it in disgust for a second, soon wiping it along Samekichi’s left cheek. Sal chuckled as Samekichi recoiled in disgust, eye narrowed.

“You’re disgusting,” Samekichi shot back at Sal, slightly breathless as he breathed in fresh air.

“Not as disgusting as you, Samekichi-kun,” Sal smirked. “Your sickly sweet family and you.” He glanced down at the family photo in disgust, looking back at Samekichi quickly. A good predator always kept his eyes on his prey.

Samekichi narrowed his eyes at Sal, staring deep into Sal’s hateful eyes, his heart pounding in his chest as he asked the question swirling in his mind.

“Where is Wadanohara? Where is Minami? I swear you better not have touched them!”


	2. Let's Go Have Some Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, again. I know, I know, I'm dragging it out. But I like setting up the scene and the mood. I would add way more detail if my mind would work more, lol. :P

Sal looked down at his prey, smiling snidely over him. It had been such a long time since he had seen his younger twin brother – his other half. Even after seven years, Sal could tell that his brother was still as naïve and smitten with that little witch. Well, not that he could blame him; Sal still desired Wadanohara for his own. When thinking about how Wadanohara had chosen Samekichi over him, Sal’s eyes narrowed, the hatred from all of those years still swirling in his veins. He gritted his teeth as he glared down at Samekichi underneath him, instinctually digging his gloved nails into Samekichi’s wrists.

Samekichi winced in pain, sucking in air between clenched teeth. “Sal,” he growled, “I asked you where they are. Answer me!”

Sal leaned in to glare into his brother’s eyes. The two brothers glared at each other intensely for what seemed like minutes on end.

“You know, Samekichi,” Sal practically spat out. “You truly are so naïve.”

Samekichi just gritted his teeth, trying to remain as calm as he possibly could in this situation. “Answer me,” he growled.

Sal sighed, moving back from Samekichi, leaning back on his heels. He cocked an eyebrow with a smug look curling on his lips. “I’ll take you to them, Samekichi. Do you want to see them?”

Samekichi continued to glower up at Sal. He hated being in this position, staring up at someone he thought was gone. Samekichi had already gone through the grief and nightmares for almost a year or two after he had become reunited with Wadanohara. Even she had gone through these traumatic thoughts.

Samekichi could recall waking up with a gasp, sweat dripping from his forehead, beading his body. He would be holding his head in his hands, gasping for breath, gazing at the room around him to bring himself back to reality. They were no longer fighting against the Red Sea. They no longer had to fight in the blood and gore of what that terrible kingdom had brought forth. Wadanohara would sit up next to him, her hands reaching out to touch his bare shoulder to reassure him before wrapping her arms around him to comfort him. Even now, he could recall how sweet and cute she looked in her spaghetti strap white nightgown. With one strap partially slid down her shoulder from the usual sleep movements, her long brown waves cascaded down around her and him as she got up to kneel next to him while holding his head to her chest. The two would stay in this embrace on the bed for minutes on end until he could calm himself down.

_“It’s okay, Samekichi. It’s okay,” she would console him._

When Wadanohara would have the nightmares of what she had to endure from Sal and from her fights with the Red Sea army, she would wake up with tears in her eyes, sometimes overflowing onto her pale cheeks. She let out cries and whimpers as Samekichi pulled her into his arms, her small frame shaking against his bare chest.

_“Shh,” he breathed onto her head, sprinkling soft kisses to the top of her brown waves. “It’s just a bad dream, Wadanohara. It’s okay. You’re safe with me. I promise.”_

_“I promise.”_

Those words echoed in his head, bringing him back to the moment at hand. He had promised her the night he came home for the first time that he wouldn’t leave her ever again. He had promised many of nights that she was safe; that he would protect her. And now, he hadn’t. He had thought that after all this time that he could have gone out without fear of her being home alone. For years, he had kept close by her, those terrifying thoughts in his head that something bad could happen to her or Minami, even though he knew his brother and that kingdom were gone. But after a while, since peace had been a reigning factor in their lives, the two could travel and go about daily life as normal without fear. There was never a reason to live in fear. After all, Sal had died.

Or so Samekichi had thought.

Inside, he beat himself up for having let his guard down. He should have always stayed by her side, peace or not.

A sharp blow to the side of his head left him seeing black dots all across his vision, his right cheek hitting the hard wood floor. The broken shards on the ground scrapped his chin, leaving small gashes and blood dotting his face, dripping to the floor. Samekichi grunted as he realized Sal had dealt a swift punch to his left temple.

Sal laughed as he saw Samekichi in pain. “Sorry, little brother,” he snidely crooned. “It’s getting real tiring watching you daydream.” He sighed mockingly. “Oh, well, guess it can’t be helped.” Sal sneered down at his brother, watching as Samekichi squinted in pain to look back up at Sal, blood dripping lightly off his right cheek. “After all, you all thought the big, bad shark was gone, hadn’t you?” Sal chuckled again, as Samekichi’s eye flickered with recognition, as if Sal had read his mind.

“Enough!” Samekichi spat out. “Wherever you’ve taken them, you **will** give them back to me. I swear it.” Samekichi pushed aside the pain in his head to concentrate all of his anger on Sal. “I will kill you. You understand? I’ll kill you!”

Sal stared at Samekichi, taking in the malice that lie behind Samekichi’s words and eye. He soon threw his head back with a maniacal laugh that sent Samekichi’s blood to freeze for a moment.

“Oh, Samekichi,” he chuckled as he returned his gaze to his prey. “I haven’t had this much fun in several years.” Sal reached over to something Samekichi could not see behind Sal’s back. Sal held up a coil of rope, dangling it in front of Samekichi’s face. “Let’s go have some more fun with Wadanohara and Minami, shall we?”


	3. Where You Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one might be the longest, and I honestly could keep writing about the fight, but here it is. :P

Wadanohara grunted as she tried to pull her wrists free from the rope that bound them above her head. She could not see due to the white blindfold tied over her eyes and behind her head, but she could hear the whispers and noises around her. She could hear the screams and voices of others in this cold dungeon. She could smell the blood, the gore, and all manner of unspeakable things. What she couldn’t hear was the sound of her captor or her child. Just thinking about Minami and where he could be left her heart in such a vice. She could barely swallow for the lump in her throat. She felt tears stinging the back of her eyelids as she thought about her child. Though he was already five years old, he was still her baby. Whatever Sal had done to him, she couldn’t bear to think, trying to shove those scary thoughts out of her mind. All she could do was replay the events in her mind that had led her up to this moment.

_“Samekichi!” Wadanohara cheerfully called out when she came through the door of their home. A smile was plastered on her face as she walked from the front hallway to the kitchen table, setting down her picnic basket and the blue checkered picnic blanket, folded over her arm, now setting it over the back of a chair. “Are you back yet?” she asked, waiting for his response in the air._

_She bounced back down the hallway to her son’s room slightly further down the hall. She peeked into his room, but neither Minami nor Samekichi were there. His room was just as she had left it that morning – all pristine, toys put back in their rightful place. His little bed with the blue comforter and white sheets lie draped perfectly over the bed, untouched from this morning when she had made his bed for him. She smiled thinking of her little one and his soft hair, as she brushed back his bangs from his face every morning as she woke him up._

_Maybe they are in our room? she thought as she turned on her heel, her flat, white sandals barely making a noise on the wooden floors. She walked further down the hallway to the very end where Samekichi and her shared their room. She couldn’t hear their voices or Minami’s giggles, but that didn’t mean they weren’t there. Her son loved to play tricks on her by hiding and then jumping out to try to scare her, giggling as he did so. She smiled at the thought of her little boy – so kind and loving, but he got his teasing streak from his father. Her heart filled with joy thinking of Samekichi being such a silly father to her son._

_She walked into the bedroom, but with everything look just as orderly as she remembered, she realized that the two of them weren’t hiding. “Huh,” she wondered out loud, a small frown creeping onto her lips. “Guess they didn’t get back from the park yet.” She quickly shook off that bit of disappointment, a content smile returning to her lips as she realized they could have their picnic later. They would go top side of the sea to an island nearby to partake in the lunch that Memoca, Dolphi, and her had prepared over at Irena’s home. She reveled in the warm feeling she got thinking about that._

_Turning around – ready to go do other chores around the home – Wadanohara heard the click of his shoes on the floor before she met his eyes. As soon as she did, her blood ran cold and she felt like she couldn’t breathe. Her body began to tremble as she tried to calm her racing heart and choked breath. She recognized that slightly longer than Samekichi’s hair, though white. She remembered that white suit, dark gray dress shirt, and black tie. And those eyes – those crazy red eyes that gazed at her with such intensity. Eyes she never thought she would see again._

_“Uh,” she gasped, trying to form words with her shaking body and mind. “I – I…” she trailed off, unsure what to say to the shark in front of her._

_“I’ve missed you, too, Wadanohara,” Sal smiled at her cheerfully. “It’s been so long since I last saw you.” His eyes ran up and down the length of her body. “You look just as beautiful as the last time I saw you, if not even more beautiful.”_

_The last time he saw her? Wadanohara thought back to that time. The cave. The sharp pain in her stomach as he stabbed her through with the Sacred Sword. And then the pain of watching Samekichi leave to go defeat Sal. She unconsciously put her hand to her stomach, remembering all of that pain._

_Sal noticed her hand’s position and lightly chuckled. “Don’t worry, Wadanohara. I no longer have the Sacred Sword; you know that.” His eyes narrowed as he spat out his next words. “After all, that **shark** took it from me.” The way he sneered the word “shark,” Wadanohara clearly knew he was talking about Samekichi. The venom in his voice was evident he still held hatred for his brother. _

_Wadanohara’s legs felt weak and jiggly, feet glued to the floor. She wanted to back up and run away, but she was also angry. Her emotions in disarray, all she managed to squeak out was, “W-Why?”_

_Sal tilted his head to the left side in a mocking fashion. “Why, what, Wadanohara?” He took a step towards her, and finally, Wadanohara could instinctively back up slightly, trying to put as much distance as she could between Sal and her._

_“Why am I alive?” Sal continued, taking another step towards her._

_Wadanohara backed up again._

_“Why am I here?”_

_One step closer. One step back._

_“Why isn’t my son coming to see me?”_

_Another step._

_Wadanohara soon found her back pressed against the wall of her bedroom, backed into the back left-hand corner of the room, and Sal was now looming over her, smirking down at her. When she heard the mention of her son, she mustered what courage she had in her to stare into those crazed red eyes._

_“What do you mean, Sal?” she asked. “W-What do you know about Minami?”_

_Sal continued smirking down at her, pleased that he had the upper hand. “Oh, I know quite a bit, Wadanohara. After all, a good uncle should always know about his nephew. Especially if he’s playing alone in the park.” He chuckled again as Wadanohara’s eyes widened. “Oh, don’t fret, Wadanohara. I don’t think you’re a bad mother for letting him go to the park alone. After all, the sea is so peaceful, isn’t it?”_

_A wide variety of emotions began to swirl inside of Wadanohara, and she could feel her palms beginning to sweat and get clammy, a tingling sensation forming in her palms from her magic. With her emotions in chaos, her magic was beginning to manifest._

_“S-Stop,” she whispered._

_Sal tilted his head in mock confusion again. “Stop, what, Wadanohara?” he sang. “Stop this?”_

_Before she had time to react, Sal leaned down, pushing his mouth hard against hers. Wadanohara screamed behind his lips, and Sal laughed in his throat as he put his hands against the wall near her head, pinning her in place. Wadanohara pushed her hands against his chest, trying to shove him back, but her petite frame was no match for his, well over a foot her height._

_The tingling in her palms grew._

_Before Sal could react, he was tossed back, his weight causing the white dresser he was shoved into to become askew. In front of him, Wadanohara held her palms up, visibly shaken from the forced kiss, her chest rising and falling with her raspy breaths. He could clearly feel the magic coming from her, almost palpable in the air._

_Sal giggled, soon throwing his head back into an eruption of laughter. That maniacal laugh from so long ago that sent shivers down Wadanohara’s spine, radiating throughout her body. He soon fixed his gaze back on the little witch in front of him. “Wonderful, Wadanohara!” he laughed. “Wonderful! I knew you’d put up a fight. Unlike your son.” He laughed as he watched her pale face change with a range of emotion, from fear to defiance._

_“So easy to bring him to my home,” he egged on. “So easy for him to trust his dear uncle. He gets that from you, you know? So easily fooled.” Sal then leaned his head back, a shadow forming over his eyes, making them even darker. She knew that face – that lustful look._

_Scared._

_I’m scared, she thought._

_While Wadanohara tried to comprehend what was going through her heart and mind, she barely jumped out of the way as Sal threw up his hand. She felt the magic in the air as a blue and white swirled vase was thrown at her head. She yelped as her knees hit the side of her bed, barely escaping the shattering pieces as it slammed into the wall. She could feel the small pieces as they hit her long braids and the surrounding area._

_As Sal rushed at her, laughing, Wadanohara was able to acquire nearby wall pictures, decorations, and other items floating in the air. One by one she flung them at him with her magic, as she ducked underneath his reaching arms. When his hand yanked her long braid from behind, she yelped at the pain, but glared at him as she flung a new item at his wrist. Sal grunted as he let go of her braid._

_With the adrenaline running through her veins, Wadanohara ran over the broken décor down the hallway, huffing for breath. The front door lie before her, and the warm glow of the outside beckoned to her like a safe haven through the sheer curtains that draped over the glass window pane that was in the top center of the door. As she reached for the handle, the breath was knocked out of her as she was forcefully thrown into the kitchen table and chairs, tilting and knocking some chairs over. Sal glowered at her as he slowly walked his way towards her. Such strong magic, she thought. Where had he gotten this power from?_

_Wadanohara winced and squeaked in pain as she felt her body already starting to bruise in places from the impact. As she pushed herself up into a sitting positon, her palms on the floor, she saw Sal making his way to her, still grinning in delight._

_“Come here, Wadanohara,” he sang. “I’ll make the pain go away.”_

_Fueled with fear, but also anger, Wadanohara stared at him as she threw up her left hand to bring more things to throw at Sal. Each item that hit him he seemed to deflect or take in stride, continuing to come towards her. As the noise of the fight grew, Wadanohara hoped Samekichi and her familiars would feel her power being used. They were so in tune with her, that she was sure they would feel the amount and intensity of her magic. She hoped they would come soon._

_As Sal combatted her attacks, using his own powers to fend off her onslaught of attacks, using her own home to fight back against her, Wadanohara managed to scramble to her feet, running back through the house. The fight continued for what felt like hours, and Wadanohara could feel her power beginning to drain. She had not had to use this much power in a long time, especially when it was fueled by her emotions. Soon, she found herself back in the bedroom, her back towards the bed._

_Sal jumped at her, crashing into her body. The breath left her lungs as she landed on the bed, squirming to get away from him, messing the sheets up._

_“Get off of me!” Wadanohara yelled, her voice cracking in fear, though there was strength in her voice._

_Where was Samekichi? Where were Fukami, Memoca, and Dolphi? Could they not feel her magic? Tears began to well in her eyes, her emotions starting to overflow now. With Sal on top of her, she began to relive those horrid memories all over again; the ones she had fought to tuck away forever._

_As Sal tried to get Wadanohara from wiggling underneath him, he noticed her tears, smiling snidely at her. “I love that face, Wadanohara,” he sang. “How could I not?”_

_As tears began to spill onto her cheeks, dripping backwards into her hair and onto the bed, Sal wrapped his arms around Wadanohara tightly as she screamed and beat at his chest with her hands. “Don’t worry,” he said. “The spell I put over the house won’t alert anyone of our little fun here today. None of your friends will have to worry. Isn’t that wonderful, Wadanohara?”_

_As she screamed and beat at his chest, Sal simply smiled, letting her scream at him all she liked at the top of her lungs, feeling her tears on his shirt._

_“Now, let us go home. To the Red Sea, where you belong.”_

_Sal snapped his fingers, and the once peaceful, pristine home, was left quiet and in a wreck._


	4. That Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while to get out. I got distracted getting on the Jibaku Shounen Hanako-Kun train. :P 
> 
> Next chapter should be out quicker. Maybe even by Tuesday or Wednesday, Lord willing.

Samekichi grunted as every movement down the red and dark hallway caused Sal’s shoulder to dig into his stomach. Flung over his shoulder, Samekichi could hear the cries, screams, and whimpers from other sea folk that were imprisoned in this dungeon. He could smell the horrible stench of blood, gore, and other fluids in the air. It was all he could do to not gag. He could not even hold his nose since his hands were tied behind his back. He struggled against the rope, already feeling his wrists going raw.

“Now, now, Samekichi,” Sal crooned, his steps echoing across the stone floor, the occasional wet sound heard underneath his shoes. “Don’t go trying to escape. You let me do this to you, remember?”

“Yeah,” Samekichi snapped back. “Only because you made me.” Sal had told him that if he would be “an obedient boy,” he would take him to see Wadanohara and Minami. That’s the only reason he would ever allow his brother to leave him so vulnerable like this.

“True, yes,” Sal chuckled. He sighed as he continued walking for what felt like ages down the dungeon. “Just be glad I decided against gagging you. I thought we could spend the time talking, dear brother.”

Samekichi growled, doing his best to not throw up. “You’re sick,” he whispered out. He closed his eyes for a moment as he thought back on reaching out his hand to his brother long ago, asking him to come home – back to the blue sea. Sal had rejected his invitation then, denying his past. Samekichi later lost his eye that day to Sal’s attack with the Sacred Sword. He knew then that his brother would not be remorseful.

“The day I saw you,” Samekichi started. “Back in the cave. I tried to help you, Sal. I wanted you to come home.” Samekichi stopped, letting out a grunt, as Sal suddenly stopped walking.

Samekichi kept talking. “You were the one that rejected us. You were the one that hurt Wadanohara.” Samekichi paused, trying to assess Sal as he stood still. Samekichi couldn’t even tell if he was breathing or what he was even thinking. “I told you goodbye back in the Sea of Death. I thought you truly were gone.” Samekichi paused for a second before continuing. “Sal, I really did want to help you that day.”

Though he still hadn’t fully forgotten what his brother had done, Samekichi knew he couldn’t hold onto that malice. Because, even through all these years, he still recalled the smaller flicker of recognition in his brother’s eyes from that day long ago. And even after all these years, Samekichi couldn’t help but wonder if only he had been able to save his brother. Aunt Namiho had told him that it was not his fault, but –

Samekichi yelled out in pain as his head and body smacked off the cold, wet floor. He could feel the bruises already setting in on multiple points along his body and blood trickling from a head wound in the back of his head. He gritted his teeth and eyes shut to stop from screaming any further. As he opened his eye to stare at his surroundings to see what was going on, his blood froze in his veins as he saw Sal glaring at him, only this time, his eyes were darker. A shadow hung over his eyes, making them a dark, red color, like that of dried blood.

“Don’t,” Sal hissed through clenched, serrated teeth. “Don’t you dare speak of such thiiiinnnngs!” Sal screamed at the top of his lungs. Samekichi could practically hear a hush fall over the prison. Sal raised his foot, slamming the heel of his foot into Samekichi’s gut.

“Gah!” Samekichi coughed, practically feeling the taste of blood rising in his throat. As he tried to still the pain, Samekichi felt his face roughly gripped between Sal’s fingers, chin resting in his palm. Sal loomed over him with that crazed look, a look Samekichi had not quite seen. With his right hand, Sal produced a knife from somewhere on his body/suit, holding it up to Samekichi’s face. He squeezed Samekichi’s cheeks tightly, causing Samekichi to slightly open his mouth. His eyes widened as she saw Sal bring the tip of the knife to his tongue.

“You shut your mouth,” Sal snarled. “You shut it, or that tongue of yours will no longer speak.” As Sal glared at Samekichi, he slowly started to smile maniacally, and Samekichi could practically see the gears turning in his brother’s head. “Or would you prefer Wadanohara’s tongue or little Minami’s tongue to be cut out instead?”

Before Samekichi could respond, Sal quickly sliced a small slit in the front of Samekichi’s tongue. Samekichi immediately felt the pain and blood gushing out of the wound. He screamed, swallowing his own blood, coughing and choking. Each breath stung as he gasped through gritted teeth. It felt like minutes had passed while he gasped on the ground, blood now dripping down and staining his chin and the floor around him. Samekichi did his best to try to push himself into a sitting position so he could stop the flow of blood from dripping into the back of his sore throat. No, this would not kill him, he knew, but it certainly was painful.

Due to his wrists and ankles being bound, Samekichi soon gave up on trying to sit up, instead resting his left cheek on the cold stone floor, now wet and sticky with his blood mingled with other dried blood. He coughed, and he heard Sal sigh.

“How dramatic,” Sal sighed.

Samekichi slightly turned his head, and he soon focused on his brother, standing over him. He wiped the blood that was on the blade off using his left hand thumb and index finger. He then put his hand to his mouth to lick off Samekichi’s blood, smirking, as he pocketed the knife again. Samekichi was disgusted seeing his brother do that. Shark or not, it was sick to imagine him licking his own brother’s blood. Though, one thing he was grateful for, was that Sal seemed to have lost that intense look in his eyes.

Sal loosened the tie around his neck, almost as if readjusting his composure. “Let’s get going, Samekichi. No more distractions.”

Samekichi grunted as Sal reached down, yanking him up by his shirt collar. He was soon flung back over Sal’s shoulder, once again making his way back down the dungeon hallway. As disgust kept settling into the pit of Samekichi’s stomach, he couldn’t help but ponder about how his brother had suddenly shifted like that. All from bringing up that one small day. 

He could faintly hear Sal whisper under his breath, "Talking never did any good anyway." 


	5. The Surprise

Wadanohara jumped at the sound of Samekichi’s scream echoing down the hallway, among Sal’s snarling and screaming.

“N-No,” she breathed out, her heart beginning to thump faster. “No way.”

Samekichi was here. Sal really had brought him….

_“Sal, please!” Wadanohara pleaded as Sal dragged her by the wrist into a cell farther down the dark, horrid hallway. All of the blood and smells were making her feel lightheaded, the screams and cries aching her already breaking heart._

_As he brought her into the dimly lit cell, she noticed the steel pillar positioned near the back right corner of the room. In front of that spot lie chains attached to the wall and floor. Dark stains littered the floor around the pole and chains. The rest of the cell was just as terrible, stains all over the dark cobblestone walls and floors. She already felt sick looking at this scene, only able to imagine what horrible things took place here._

_Why? Why did this place even still exist? Surely this Red Sea should have disappeared, right? So why was it here? Questions like this swirled round and round in Wadanohara’s head as Sal dragged her over to the steel pole. Sal spun her around, pushing her back into the pole, his hand on her shoulder. She closed her eyes in pain as the hard steel pressed into her spine._

_“Don’t make this any harder than it needs to be, Wadanohara,” Sal sneered. “Now, be a good girl, and raise your hands above your head.”_

_Wadanohara looked up at Sal with her big, grey eyes. Eyes filled with fear and sadness, but he could also make out that spark of defiance. He knew Wadanohara had that little bit of a feisty side to her, but he did not like how she looked at him like that. Perhaps after all this time, she had grown bolder. He wasn’t sure he liked that._

_Scowling, Sal released his grip on her shoulder, sighing. He then used that hand to slap her across her left cheek. She let out a yelp, her hand instinctively raising to her reddening cheek, as her petite frame moved slightly to the side from the sudden force. Sal used his left hand to catch her right shoulder to hold her upright against the pole. He watched as tears started filling her eyes anew, a pleasant look on his face. That spark had faded again. Good._

_“Do it.”_

_Such a stone cold response. No sneer, no emotion; just a frigid command._

_As the tears began to overflow, Wadanohara hiccupped sobs between breaths as she slowly raised her hands up above her head. She didn’t want this. She didn’t want to be so vulnerable._

_Sal smiled at her obedience. “Good girl,” he crooned, moving his left hand up to her right cheek, cupping her face gently. He felt her flinch. He hated that she did. Soon, she would be welcoming his embrace. That thought made him smile as he slid a coil of rope from his back pants’ pocket. With her hands above her head, Sal slid his hand off of her cheek, reaching up to pin her wrists together, reaching up with his right hand with the rope. He tightly bound her hands together and to the pole. He stepped back, admiring his handiwork._

_Before him stood his love, though she looked a bit worse for wear. Well, that’s what happens when you struggle, he thought to himself. Her poor white dress with the little gray anchors around the hem was all wrinkled and dirty, a few cut marks marring the fabric from the scuffle. With such pale skin, he could see bruises that had begun to form on her arms and legs in scattered spots. He couldn’t help but imagine where else she had bruises on that delicate skin of hers. He grinned, thinking of finding out where she was injured. Her big gray eyes were locked on him, watching his every move, tears dripping down off her chin. He watched as she hiccupped her sobs, seeing her chest rise and fall with her gasping breaths. Her incredibly long, brown braids draped over her back, some strands of hair poking out among her braids, probably from the scuffle, too, he thought._

_So beautiful. So helpless._

_“Oh, Wadanohara,” Sal smiled. “Please don’t cry.” He walked back over to her, and she recoiled as he brought his hands up to cup her face. He placed his thumbs underneath her eyes, wiping away her tears with his gloved fingers. “I’ll bring you a surprise, okay? Samekichi would do, right?”_

_Wadanohara stared up into Sal’s eyes, her gaze locked with his as his words sunk in. Sal still detested his younger brother, so why would he offer to surprise her with…?_

_“Sal, no, please. Leave Samekichi out of this,” she pleaded. “Just please give our son back.”_

_Sal sighed, closing his eyes and putting his hand through his hair in exasperation. “No, Wadanohara, you don’t get it, do you?” He leaned in again, his face practically touching hers. He could hear her rapid breathing. Almost feel and hear her heartbeat. He could smell her fresh scent mixed with sweat and fear. He smiled again. “All of you don’t have a choice in this matter.”_

_He reached into his left back pocket, revealing a white cloth. Wadanohara flinched as he brought it to her face. He was soon wrapping it around her eyes, tying it off behind her head. Now, even in the dimly lit cell, everything was now dark. No way to see, no way to move her hands. No way to do her magic. Wadanohara truly felt helpless._

_“Every good surprise should be revealed just like a regular surprise,” she heard Sal coo to her. “No peeking.”_

_She trembled in fear, her legs nearly buckling. She did her best to remain strong, keeping that hope inside lit the best she could. She had to remain strong. Strong for Minami. Strong for Samekichi. Even strong for herself, despite her terror._

_While lost in thought, Wadanohara heard the clicking of Sal’s shoes on the floor as he walked away from her, raising his hand as if to wave goodbye to her, though she obviously could not see this._

_“I’ll be back soon, Wadanohara, dear. I’ll make sure to bring your surprise.”_

_“Wait!” Wadanohara yelled out, but Sal had already snapped his fingers, disappearing. She stood there in the silence, able to hear the cries and sounds of others in the cells around her. Her knees trembled in fear, and it was all she could do to hold herself up. As tears stained her blindfold, she wrenched her wrists back and forth, forwards and backwards, trying to break free. There had to be some way for her to get out of here. Someway to save her husband and child…_

The sound of the iron bars of the cell opening jolted Wadanohara back to reality. She could hear Samekichi grunting and the click of Sal’s shoes on the cobblestone.

“Oh, Wadanohara,” Sal sang, “I brought you a surprise.”


	6. The Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little shorter. I'm slow burning, I suppose. :P

“Ugh!” Samekichi grunted as Sal tossed him onto the hard floor. He could feel his already bruised body getting more banged up when he smacked off the hard pavement. The blood from the fight, the blood from his head, and now the blood from where Sal had slit his tongue continued to drip off his body and onto the already sullied floor. He winced in pain, but he soon forgot that when his eyes landed on Wadanohara. His eyes widened when he saw her tied to that pole, her eyes obscured by the white blindfold. He saw her somewhat messy hair, her dirty dress. He also noticed her appearing bruises and slightly red cheek.

“Wadanohara!” he cried out, seeing her head swivel in his direction at the sound of his voice. He could tell by the look on her face that she recognized his voice. Was that relief or fear on her face? Or both?

Soon Samekichi’s pain disappeared, and all he could feel was anger. He gritted his teeth, his blood boiling. How dare Sal do this to his wife?! Samekichi continued to tear at his bonds. He needed to get to her.

“Samekichi!” Wadanohara’s heart thumped in her chest as she heard him cry out in pain. To hear his voice made her so happy; so happy he was alive. And yet, she was still terrified. Sal had really brought him here, too. Now, they were all at his mercy.

“Sal, let her go! Right now!” Samekichi screamed at his brother, who wore a pleased smirk on his face as he stared back and forth between both Samekichi and Wadanohara.

“Samekichi, after I worked so hard to get you all together, you can’t even appreciate this family time?” Sal sneered.

Samekichi practically growled in his chest as he glared daggers at Sal. “I mean it, Sal! I swear I’ll kill you if you touch her!”

Sal laughed, enjoying himself. “Samekichi, how do you think I got her here, then?”

“You know what I mean!”

Sal laughed again, sighing out after he was done enjoying himself. He made his way over to Wadanohara, and Samekichi’s felt ill seeing his brother go near his wife like that. He knew Sal had liked Wadanohara back then, and that thought alone made him extremely nervous as to what Sal had done or could do to her. His heart dropped into the pit of his stomach when he saw Wadanohara flinch as Sal came near her. Samekichi let out a small sigh of relief when he saw Sal reach behind Wadanohara’s head to untie her blindfold. Thank goodness he wasn’t doing anything else to her. Samekichi hated the thought of what could have happened back in that cave so long ago had he not found Wadanohara about to be assaulted by Sal. Those disgusting memories that should have faded were now resurfacing. Those horrid nightmares now reality in front of him yet again.

Wadanohara’s eyes jolted over to Samekichi on the floor, and her tears overflowed onto her cheeks again. “Samekichi,” she cried. “Samekichi!” Her poor Samekichi. Wadanohara’s heart squeezed in pain seeing him all bloodied and tied up on the floor. She was the sea witch, and he was her familiar. She was supposed to protect him. Why was she so weak? These thoughts plagued her mind as she cried, the pain in her heart and mind crippling.

“Now, now,” Sal cooed, tossing aside her blindfold. “You know I hate hearing you call his name.”

“Sal!” Samekichi yelled, anger seeping through him. “Stop it! Leave her alone!” As he feared for his wife, Samekichi’s thoughts turned back to Minami. Their little boy. Renewed fear and anger made Samekichi twist harder at his bonds. “Where is he?! Where is our son?!”

Sal glanced back over his shoulder at his squirming brother. He knowingly smirked, practically tasting the fear and anger hanging in the air. “Oh, yes, the boy,” Sal said, as if this was an afterthought. “Just a moment.” He turned on his heel, walking calmly out of the cell, taking a right.

That momentary reprieve hung in the air as Sal and his aura vanished for that small amount of time. Samekichi’s eyes met with Wadanohara’s. They stared at each other, both emanating the relief it was to see each other, alive.

“I’m sorry,” Wadanohara cried, hanging her head down, her braids draping over her shoulders onto the floor. “I’m so sorry, Samekichi.”

Samekichi kept yanking at his bonds, his wrists becoming chapped. “No, Wadanohara, no. Don’t you apologize.” He grunted as she continued to try to free himself. He had to reach her. “You didn’t do anything wrong.” Despite his anger and fear, he had to be strong. Strong for his wife and child. He needed to reassure her.

“Wadanohara, look at me,” he stated, keeping his voice steady and as calm as possible to try to calm her. “We will get out of this. You hear me? I promise I won’t let you be hurt anymore.”

She lifted her head to meet Samekichi’s gaze across the room. She hated seeing him so trapped like this. Even though he was talking to her calmly, she knew he was just as hurt. She slowly shook her head, her braids moving along with her movements. “No, Samekichi,” she faintly said. “Don’t worry about me.” She took a deep breath as she tried to compose herself as Samekichi stared at her in disbelief.

“Listen, Samekichi,” she whispered. “I need you to take Minami and get out of here.”

Samekichi’s eyes widened in surprise. “Wh-What? Are you crazy? I’m not going to just leave without you.”

“Please,” Wadanohara pleaded, her eyes still wet and large. “Please, Samekichi. I can’t have Minami stay here any longer. Who knows what Sal is capable of?”

“That’s my point!” Samekichi hissed back. “If I leave without you, who knows what he’s gonna do to you, too!” He watched as she hung her head down in disappointment, and he sighed. “Wadanohara, I promised you way back then that I would never leave you again. I’m not gonna break that promise.”

The shoes on the stone floor stopped the conversation there as Sal entered the room, a sleeping Minami lying peacefully across his arms. The little boy’s eyes were closed peacefully, his messy dark green/blue hair draped around his face. His little blue sailor outfit, gray socks, and dark blue shoes seemed unscathed and untouched. His right arm lie draped across his stomach, while his left dangled down. The little boy did not stir.


	7. Pathetic Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll get there one day. Slowly, but surely. :P

“Minami!” Both Samekichi and Wadanohara shouted at the same time. Sal smirked watching the two of them struggle against their bonds. He looked down at the little boy in his arms, an odd feeling crawling in his heart. Each time he saw the child, he felt disgust – disgust that his brother and Wadanohara had lain together to create this boy. What he didn’t understand was the strange feeling of regret. He felt sickened by it. Why?

Why should I have regrets? Sal wondered. He had felt this feeling before when he first encountered the little boy….

_“Over here!”_

_“Catch me if you can!”_

_Sal leaned against a large boulder way in the back of the park, hearing the laughter and shrill screaming of various children as they ran around the park. Some climbed on the various playground equipment scattered around on the sand, while others ran around playing tag and all manner of child’s play. His eyes scanned the area, landing on the little boy with the blue sailor uniform. Just from the shade of his hair color and his face, Sal immediately knew that this was the boy. He looked too much like his brother._

_Sal felt the disgust and anger spreading in his heart, clenching his fists. All he could think about was how Samekichi and Wadanohara had been together; how they had a child together. That shouldn’t be, he thought. I should have been Wadanohara’s first. Seeing the smiling face of this boy – Minami, was it? – just further solidified the thought of Samekichi in his mind._

_Sal watched Minami run around with other children, playing tag, drawing with his fingers and building castles in the sand, and playing ball with the other sea folk’s children. Various adults hung around the area, some off to the side chatting with the other parents and guardians there. Not many eyes were on the children. Well, why should they be? After all, the sea was safe, wasn’t it? Why shouldn’t the children freely play? Sal smirked at their ignorance._

_As his eyes scanned the parents, he knew that Wadanohara and Samekichi weren’t here. They had dropped Minami off earlier that morning. Wadanohara had placed a kiss on the top of the little boy’s head, and Samekichi ruffled his hair._

_“Daddy will be back to pick you up soon, Minami,” Wadanohara had said with a smile. “He’s got some errands to run in town. And Mommy will be with Irena, Memoca, and Dolphi.”_

_“Aww, I wish I could go, too,” Minami pouted, sticking out his lower lip. “I miss Aunt Irena, Aunt Memoca, and Aunt Dolphi.”_

_Wadanohara sympathetically placed her hand on the top of Minami’s head. “Don’t worry, Minami. You’ll see them soon.” She winked at him, and his face lit up at the little hint of seeing his mom’s familiars and friends again._

_“Daddy, what are you doing today?” Minami looked up at his dad, his big eyes staring up at him._

_Samekichi smiled down at his son, looking off to the side slyly. “I-uh-have some errands to run.” Both Minami and Wadanohara looked at him curiously, and he slightly blushed. “I-It’s a surprise. I won’t say anything more than that.”_

_“A surprise?!” Minami squeaked. “I wanna know! I wanna know!” He jumped up and down excitedly, and Wadanohara giggled, lifting her hand under her chin._

_Samekichi placed a hand on his son’s head to get him to stop bouncing. “Hey, calm down.” He sounded a bit gruff, but his smile gave away his cheerful demeanor. “You be a good boy and play nice with the other children and fish, okay?”_

_Minami nodded vigorously. “I will, Dad.” He smiled brightly up at his father. Without being told, Minami bolted off to the playground, running through the tunnels with glee. Wadanohara turned to Samekichi with a beaming smile. Sal could tell from here how she beamed at him, and his hatred only grew seeing his love stare like that at his little brother. He clenched his fists tighter as he watched her stand on her tiptoes to give Samekichi a kiss as Samekichi wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his lips to hers._

_“See you soon, Samekichi,” Wadanohara said, blushing as she turned to go about her business._

_“Yeah, see you soon,” Samekichi blushed, too, waving at her as she skipped off. With one final look at Minami, making sure he was behaving while running after some fish folk and children, Samekichi turned on his heel, off to do whatever it was that he had to do, Minami’s laugh and giggles trailing behind him._

_Sal snapped back to the moment, shaking off the thoughts of this morning. Why dwell on the image of a perfect, happy little family? No such thing existed, he snidely thought. His eyes gazed back over at the still oblivious child playing so carefree. It appeared the children had formed small teams as they kicked around a bright red ball, each taking turns to kick it and run around invisible bases they had determined. When it was Minami’s turn, he punted the bouncing red ball with all of his might._

_Now, Sal thought. He snapped his fingers, crooking his right index finger towards him, dragging the ball’s velocity further away than originally intended._

_“Whoa!” the other children shouted. “Look how far it’s going! Great kick, Minami!”_

_Minami stared at the ball in shock for a moment as it bounced and rolled along further past the boundary of the playground, smiling gleefully as he jumped up and down at his successful kick. “I’ll go get it!” he called out, running after the still moving object._

_Sal pointed downwards as the ball neared him, allowing the ball to slow down and stop right behind the large boulder. Right where he was standing. The other kids, seemingly preoccupied talking about other things – a few scurrying off to find other activities as they waited for Minami to come back – did not notice when Minami slipped behind the boulder to retrieve the ball._

_Minami huffed as he picked up the ball. “I got ya,” he declared victoriously, staring at the play toy. He soon realized that standing in front of him was a pair of white clad legs. His eyes traveled up the man’s frame to reveal a white shark smiling down at him. A white shark that looked almost like his daddy, though this one wore a suit._

_“Hey, mister,” Minami cheerfully greeted him. “Did you stop the ball for us? Thank you!” He continued talking without giving Sal time to respond. Sal stared at the boy, eyes widened for a second in disbelief that this naïve child could be so friendly towards a stranger he just met. He really was the sea witch’s son; just as aloof as her, Sal thought. But that’s what he liked about Wadanohara, among the many other things he adored about her. Her naiveté and easily trusting nature certainly seemed to have rubbed off on her child. Too easy, he slyly thought._

_Sal put on a smile. “You’re welcome. What’s your name?”_

_“I’m Minami,” the little boy piped up. “My mommy is the sea witch,” he proudly boasted. “Do you know her? She knows everyone in the sea. She’s super friendly. She –.“ Minami continued, counting on his little fingers as he listed off qualities of his mother._

_“Ah, yes, I see,” Sal continued, listening to the boy talk about his family. He kneeled down so he was eye level with the boy, still wearing that smile. “My name is Sal. Nice to meet you, Minami.”_

_“Sal, do you know my mommy and daddy?” Minami’s eyes wide with excitement at having met a new friend._

_Sal’s lip twitched slightly, but he quickly put up the friendly façade. “Yes, I do know your parents. Wadanohara and Samekichi. I know them very well.”_

_“Really? That’s great news! Maybe I’ll let them know I met their friend Sal.” Minami smiled brightly._

_Sal chuckled, putting his gloved hand on the little boy’s head in a friendly gesture. “Yes, well, they might not like hearing from me after so long.” As the little boy’s face showed confusion, Sal sent magic flowing through his hand. Minami’s eyes widened for a second. This didn’t last long, as Minami’s eyes soon began to droop closed._

_“U-Uncle Sal? I’m getting sleepy….”Minami trailed off as his hands let go of the ball, letting it roll and bounce away. As he fell forward, Sal caught him, staring down at the back of the boy’s head for a second in disbelief. No, this kid could not have known he was really his uncle. After all, he had heard him commenting about “Aunt Irena, Aunt Memoca, and Aunt Dolphi,” who were in no way related to him. But hearing him call him that made Sal’s heart feel slightly odd. Almost as if in regret for what he just did._

_“Tch,” Sal scoffed. “No need for that,” he told himself. “There’s no need for regrets.” He scooped up the child in his arms, snapping his fingers to return home to the Red Sea._

“Sal!”

Sal looked up from his train of thoughts, back to the moment at hand. Ah, right. He had kidnapped the whole family, one by one. The child slept blissfully unaware of the scene in front of them. Sal shook off the nagging thoughts and feelings, watching as Wadanohara and Samekichi both fought against their bonds to no avail. He could see Samekichi seriously struggling, blood now dripping down his fingers. Sal smiled snidely. Yes, he had the upper hand.

“Sal!” Wadanohara was the one that screamed at him now. “Please, put Minami down! Don’t hurt him!”

He chuckled, seeing the panic and anger in her eyes. Sal turned to the side, walking the boy over to an empty spot in the cell near the chains on the wall. He placed Minami down on the floor, quickly turning back to his captives. He noticed their slightly more relaxed breathing as Sal no longer had the boy in his arms.

“Relax, you two,” Sal said. “I haven’t hurt the little brat. Though he was quite easy to bring here.” Sal’s eyes met with Wadanohara’s, and she trembled at how mischievous his red eyes shone. “He really takes after you, Wadanohara. Truly way too trusting. How much of a wizard will he really become if he takes after you, sea witch?”

“You shut your mouth!” Samekichi interrupted Sal’s comments. He growled in anger as he screamed, “You have no right to speak like that to her, or about my son! You know what? You’re just doing this because Wadanohara loves me, and not you! I’m right, aren’t I? Because she chose me and not you! How pathetic can you get?!” Samekichi’s voice rose in hostility, and the mood in the room changed. Even Wadanohara’s eyes grew wide in surprise at Samekichi’s anger. Minami still did not stir from the noise.

Sal stared darkly at Samekichi, silent. Wadanohara felt the fear creeping up her spine, knowing that Sal was angry, knowing Samekichi had struck a deep nerve.

After a few minutes of quiet, amid Samekichi’s heavy breathing from screaming and struggling, Sal closed his eyes for a momentary reprieve, opening them soon after. They were a dark, blood-red color.

“Yes, Samekichi,” he stated coldly. “She may have chosen you. But what will you do now, Wadanohara?” His gaze met hers, and Wadanohara felt her blood and extremities go cold at this ominous implication.


	8. The Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but important. I'm slowly developing how I want this story to end. Hope you'll stay tuned to find out. ;)

Wadanohara felt her blood run cold as Sal stared deeply at her. “Well,” he snidely said, “What would you choose, Wadanohara?” He approached her, slowly and methodically, his gaze never leaving hers. “I’m feeling a bit generous, so I’ll let you decide who gets to go home.” He reached up a hand, raising her chin up between his fingers.

“Don’t touch her!” Samekichi hissed, but Sal ignored him.

“I’ve had quite a bit of fun these past few years. Sure, torturing other sea folks is fun and all, but my eyes have been on the prize for a long time now. And now that I’ve had a decent share of fun capturing you all, I think it’s only fair to give the sea witch a say.” Sal smiled down at her, and Wadanohara trembled.

“So, Wadanohara,” Sal cooed. “What will it be? I’ll allow the child to go home. After all, I’m not that heartless to harm a little boy.” He laughed. He tilted his head as he continued to question her. “But I’m so lonely here, Wadanohara. I need somebody to keep me…entertained. So, dear sea witch, I ask you – who will you choose to stay with me? Samekichi or yourself?”

Wadanohara knew this horrid question was coming, but she still gasped at such a thing. Sal was asking her this? To choose who would remain here, in the Red Sea, with him? No. No, no, no, her mind and body protested. This was not a choice at all. This was torture. It felt as if Sal had reached inside her chest, squeezing her heart in his crooked grasp. A part of her felt relieved he had said he would let Minami go, but this was Sal they were talking about. A shark known for his lies, his deceit, and his ability to con. How could she be sure this wasn’t another ruse of his? There really was no real way of telling, after all, she concluded.

“Sal, shut up!” Samekichi screamed. “What kind of absurd question is that?!” Samekichi turned his gaze towards Wadanohara, but her eyes were fixed on Sal’s face, her eyes wide and shaking. “Wadanohara, listen to me,” he cried out. “Don’t let him trick you! You know how Sal is. Don’t believe him!”

Sal looked over his shoulder at Samekichi on the floor, sighing. “I know I have given you reason to not trust me, everyone. But I promise, I won’t trick you.” He smiled at Samekichi crookedly, making Samekichi grit his teeth in anger. Sal swiveled his head back to Wadanohara’s gaze. “I promise, Wadanohara. So, I’m giving you a choice on who gets to return home with Minami, and who gets to stay here with me. After all, shouldn’t family stick together?”

Together. That’s all she wanted. She wanted everything to go back to normal, where Samekichi, Minami, and herself were always together. Enjoying the adventures in the sea with their friends and extended family. Enjoying the islands that they visited. Spending time sailing on her boat. She wanted to close her eyes and wake up, having all of this be just a bad dream. A nightmare. She closed her eyes tightly as tears swelled behind her eyelids, letting her head droop to hang low, as if in defeat, but his fingers pushed her chin upwards again.

“Please, Sal,” she whispered out, feeling so tired and drained. “Please don’t do this. No more.” She opened her eyes, letting the tears spill out. The deep redness of Sal’s eyes had disappeared, leaving behind his usual, cunning blood stare.

“I already told you, Wadanohara. You all didn’t have a choice in this matter, right?” He leaned in to her, his nose almost touching hers. She could hear Samekichi calling her name, hearing him grunt as he struggled to free himself. She was terrified he would kiss her again. She turned her face away, tucking it into her left shoulder with a whimper.

Sal sighed as he leaned back, letting go of her chin. “I’m getting bored, Wada, dear. And here I am, being so generous to finally give you a choice. Either accept it, or I can just keep you all here. We can all be one big, happy family.” He practically spat out those words, and Wadanohara could hear the venom in his voice. If she didn’t know any better, she could even hear a bit of pain in those words. But now was not the time to question that. Her mind and heart was focused on much more pressing issues.

As she thought, she could hear Samekichi calling to her. “Wadanohara! Don’t listen to him! If you have to choose, choose me! Take Minami, and leave!”

No, she thought. No, I can’t. She could not stand to just leave Samekichi here. She knew Sal would torture him mercilessly. He would probably even kill him. She could not bear to imagine what life would be like without him. She loved him so dearly. She could not risk letting Sal keep her husband here to kill him.

With her mind made up, terror filling her body as she knew what this meant for her, she shakily filled her lungs up, turning her eyes upwards to Sal, a small spark of determination settled in them. “Okay,” she whispered. She could hear the silence in the room, only hearing the immense pounding in her heart and blood rushing through her veins.

“I’ll stay here, Sal.”


	9. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who ordered the angst? :P

Samekichi could not believe his ears. His breath stopped for a moment when he heard what Wadanohara said. She’d stay here? What kind of craziness was this?!

“Wadanohara, no!” Samekichi screamed. “You don’t mean that! You don’t! Look at me!”

Wadanohara hung her head down, and Samekichi could see the tears beginning to spill onto the floor. Though she tried to put on a strong face, he knew her heart was breaking. Sal put a hand on the back of her head, lightly rubbing and patting her head, as if she was a pet. 

“Sal!” Samekichi cried out, waiting for his twin to turn to him. When he did, he had such a smug smile it made Samekichi sick. “Please, don’t do this. She doesn’t mean that. Take me instead. Let Wadanohara go home with Minami.” Samekichi hated pleading like this while in such a vulnerable position, but he could not allow this to continue. If there was no way out of this, and Sal wanted a captive, he would willingly give himself up if it meant that Wadanohara and Minami would be safe.

Sal sighed as he turned towards Samekichi. “Sorry, Samekichi, I didn’t give you the option. Only the sea witch gets to choose. That’s my choice.” Sal walked towards Samekichi, crouching down in front of him to smile smugly at him. “Besides, this is more fun for me. I’m glad she chose to stay with me. I’d probably get bored with torturing you after a while.” His sharp teeth showed as he grinned from ear to ear. “After all, playing with her will be more fun.” He winked at Samekichi, and Samekichi felt the bile rising in his esophagus.

Samekichi did his best to try to lunge at Sal, only moving a few inches on the floor. Sal stood up, and easily shoved Samekichi back with his foot. He sent a swift kick underneath Samekichi’s chin. Samekichi grunted as he felt the blow to his chin as his head jerked back. He groaned as more of his body became wracked with pain. But this external pain was nothing in comparison to what he felt in his heart.

“Sal, stop it, please!”

He heard Wadanohara’s voice pleading for him. She was always worried about him. Always thinking about him. Always taking care of him. No, I can’t allow her to stay with this monster, Samekichi thought. He fixed his gaze on Sal, who had turned back to Wadanohara at the sound of her cry.

“Wadanohara,” Samekichi groaned. “Look at me. Please.” This time, he pleaded, desperation in his voice.

Wadanohara met her husband’s gaze, and they both stared at each other. Neither of them wanted to leave the other. Both of them wanted to return home with Minami. To go back to normalcy once again. But at this point in time, while under Sal’s watch, they knew it was impossible. They knew this as they both gazed at each other. Between these unspoken words, they both felt each other’s love and desperation to save the other; to spare the other from Sal.

“Wadanohara, listen to me. I’m begging you to please get out of here with Minami. Our son needs you.”

Wadanohara shook her head. “No, Samekichi, I can’t. I can’t let you stay here. Please believe me.”

Samekichi knew this was not the time to argue with her, but every fibre of his being hollered at him to get her to change her mind. “No, I’m not doing this! You are NOT staying here with Sal! Do you understand me?!” Samekichi knew yelling at her like this was not the right way to handle this situation, but he had to make her see that by her staying here, Sal would do horrible things to her; things Samekichi could not bear to imagine.

Wadanohara’s eyes were wide from the amount of anger Samekichi had in his voice, but she knew it was not meant for her. She knew his own heart was breaking, just as hers was. She continued shaking her head, her braids bouncing around her.

As Samekichi protested and pleaded, Wadanohara turned her eyes towards Sal, who was staring back and forth between his victims. “Sal,” she stated, steadying her nerves the best she could. “Promise me you will send them home.” Her eyes bore into his, trying to stay as strong as she could. “Promise me that if I stay here with you, you won’t come near them ever again.”

Sal smiled his sickly sweet smile at her, and she could feel her skin crawling under his gaze. “Of course, Wada, dear,” he grinned. “You have my word.”

Deep down inside, Wadanohara feared those words. How could she possibly believe Sal after all he had done in the past, and all that he had done in just a matter of hours. But they were left with very little options. She had no way of fighting back against Sal right now. Perhaps she could escape later, she reasoned within herself. All she knew for sure was that she had to get Samekichi and Minami home safe and sound. At least there, they could find some help and protection from the others. Her mind felt a bit more at peace thinking of that, thinking of them being safe with her other familiars, safe with Tatsumiya and the soldiers in the palace.

“Okay,” she breathed out. “Send them home.”

Samekichi screamed internally at these words. He imagined he had just felt the scream tearing itself throughout his body, only to realize he was also screaming out loud, his throat pained by it. While Sal smiled cheerfully at Wadanohara, Samekichi could see Wadanohara’s resigned look on her face and in her eyes. He knew she would not give up easily, but he also sensed she was at her limit. Too many emotions had been flowing through her, and he knew she was getting tired. Tired of all of this nonsense.

“Wadanohara! No!”

Wadanohara nodded at Sal, as if to say, “Do it.” As Sal walked over to Minami to scoop the boy up off the floor, Samekichi pleaded with Wadanohara, his heart being torn to shreds at the thought of leaving his dearest friend and love behind.

“No, Sal! Please!” Samekichi cried out as Sal approached him with Minami, who was still sleeping peacefully, his eyelashes resting closed on his little face. “I’m begging you!”

Sal merely smiled, pleased with how things were going. As he crouched down next to Samekichi, he placed Minami next to his father. Samekichi momentarily felt relief as he could put his head next to his son’s. He could smell his scent, feel his warmth, hear his steady breathing. Alive. His son was alive, and seemed well. For that, Samekichi was thankful. But even among this, Samekichi felt truly crushed as he realized they were going to be sent home.

Home.

Would it really be home without Wadanohara?

No. No, it would not be. Samekichi knew that all too well.

His eyes darted to Wadanohara, who had a slight smile on her lips as she saw Minami next to his father. The two would be safe. Samekichi could practically hear this thought in her mind. But in her eyes, there was a mixture of emotions swirling in those gray depths. Fear, despair, hopelessness, helplessness. Samekichi could read them all as if he was reading off from a list.

“Wadanohara, no,” he whispered as Sal placed a hand over on top of Samekichi’s head, gripping his hair in a fistful, the other on top of Minami’s head. Samekichi’s gaze never left Wadanohara’s. If he had to leave by force, Samekichi needed to reassure his wife. To give her hope once again. “I swear I’ll come back for you, Wadanohara. I promise you that.”

As Samekichi felt himself becoming lightheaded, his eyes beginning to droop, he forced himself to tell her these simple but powerful words that resided deep in his heart. “I love you, Wadanohara.” Tears slowly formed in his eyes.

The last thing he heard was her repeating those words back to him with a tearful smile. “I love you, Samekichi.”

Samekichi then passed out, put to sleep by Sal. A single tear rolled down his cheek as his eyes closed.


	10. An Odd Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rolling along, slowly but surely. I quite enjoyed writing about the trio, thinking of them in their older forms on the beach, so carefree. Wish I could draw to go along with this. Oh, well. :P

Memoca stood on the beach, sticking out her lower lip in a pout. She had her wings crossed over her chest as she huffed. Despite standing on the island, surrounded by the warm sunshine, light warm breeze, and rushing of the waves, she couldn’t help but be a bit peeved.

“Maaaaaan,” she whined. “They are so slow. What’s taking them?”

This was the tenth time Memoca had asked this question. Dolphi glanced up at her, her semi-long gray hair blowing in the wind. She was crouched down on her ankles, drawing in the sand with a stick she found from a nearby tree. Nothing special she was drawing; just random doodles of the gang. A tiny Minami, a tiny Wadanohara, a bullying seagull to a poor dolphin, an angry shark, and an uninterested octopus. These doodles littered the sandy beach. She had drawn quite a few of them while waiting for Wadanohara and her family to show up.

“I think they’re just running a bit late,” Dolphi sheepishly said with a shrug. “You know how the three of them get.”

Memoca sighed, the wind carrying her long white hair with streaks of yellow in it in the breeze. Sure, she knew how they got. Poor Wada was a bit of an airhead, but that’s why Memoca loved her friend. And Minami took after his mom; so carefree. Samekichi would follow Wadanohara anywhere, even if she was late. If she said jump, he’d probably jump. Memoca giggled at the thought of that. Even if he appeared as a gruff shark, Memoca knew that Samekichi made Wadanohara so happy, and she could see how lovey-dovey the two of them acted around each other.

Off to the side, his long light blue hair in a ponytail swept by the wind, Fukami merely shook his head as he listened to the waves crashing along the shore. Even after all these years, he cared deeply for the sea witch. Wadanohara was so kind to every sea creature. She loved the sea, and despite not knowing every inch of it, whenever she found a new location or sea folk, she would cheerfully welcome this new encounter. Fukami knew how deeply she loved her family, and as her familiar, he would stay loyal to her, even if Samekichi was not always the most pleasant shark to get along with.

As the three familiars waited, the wind continued blowing every now and then, the salty sea air blowing along with it. The sun moved along in the sky as minutes turned to hours. Memoca soon got tired of standing, soon sitting down, resting her chin on her knees. Dolphi slowly crept along the sand as she mindlessly doodled in the sand. Fukami stood still as a statue, eyes on the sea, waiting for the trio to show up any minute now.

Memoca shortly stood up, stretching her wings above her head, standing on her tip toes to stretch out her whole body. She sighed in relief as she felt her muscles moving.

“Welp, I don’t know about you two, but I’m going home,” Memoca yawned. “Maybe they got held up with Minami. Maybe he didn’t want to leave the park.” Dolphi silently nodded in agreement.

Fukami, the more rational of the bunch, looked out over the sea, a concerned look on his face. As Dolphi got up to follow Memoca down the beach, she turned back to Fukami.

“Hmm? What’s wrong, Fukami?”

Memoca looked over her shoulder, slowing her speed. “Yeah, something on your mind, dude?”

Fukami stared out over the horizon. “I’m not sure,” he finally responded. “I just have an…odd feeling.”

Memoca and Dolphi looked at each other in confusion, Memoca shrugging.

“Well, don’t dwell on it too much,” Memoca called out over her shoulder. “It’s too nice of a day to dwell on the weird stuff.”

Fukami stared off over the ocean for a bit longer, trying to determine what this uneasy feeling was in the pit of his stomach. He soon followed behind Memoca and Dolphi to go back home.

Back under the sea, Memoca skipped along while Dolphi and Memoca trailed behind. Sure, she was disappointed that Wadanohara and her family hadn’t shown up for the picnic, but no big deal, right? They’d stop over and surprise them. Maybe the sandwiches were all still there to indulge in. Irena made such tasty treats, after all.

“Me-Memoca, wait up!” Dolphi called behind her, lightly jogging to keep up with the seagull. She huffed as she ran. How did this girl skip so easily with those black heels on, anyway? Dolphi wondered.

Fukami trailed behind, but not for long, his long legs carrying him easily to catch up with the peppy gull.

As Memoca traveled further up the trail to Wadanohara’s home, she suddenly stopped in her tracks. Dolphi, still jogging, bumped right into Memoca from behind, her face burying into Memoca’s long hair. She shut her eyes, letting out an, “Oof!”

“Ow, Memoca,” Dolphi whined. “You can’t just stop in the middle of the walkway like that, you know?” Dolphi put her hands up to her nose, rubbing it. Dolphi peeked her head around Memoca’s shoulders. “Why did you….?” Her voice trailed off as she saw the scene in front of her.

Fukami stopped as well, and with his tall stature, he easily saw over the two small girls. He didn’t say anything, as that odd feeling began to take root, making itself at home in his stomach.

What lie before the trio was a sleeping Minami, lied out flat along the stone walkway. Next to him lie Samekichi, all bruised, bloodied, tied up, and unconscious. Blood from Samekichi’s wounds dripped onto the walkway, staining the rocks a deep brownish red.

As disturbing as this scene was, what disturbed Fukami the most was that the mother – Wadanohara – was nowhere to be found near her family.

  
  



	11. Ill Feelings

“Mmm,” Samekichi groaned as he struggled to pry his eyes open. His eyelids felt as if weights had been placed on them. His head felt so heavy, too, that he just wanted to keep his head on the pillow. He moaned as he turned his face to the left, breathing in the smell on the pillow. It smelled like her. Wadanohara. He smiled, dozily thinking of her sweet scent, her warm body next to his. As he went to move his arm towards her, it took all his strength to even do so. He felt like he had gotten run over by a train or something. Why was he so achy?

As he finally pried his eyes open, his gaze met with that of large golden, yellow eyes. He recognized those eyes, but why were they eye level with his gaze?

“Gah!” Samekichi cried out in surprise, pushing himself up with one hand placed on the bed. As soon as he sprung up, he immediately felt the pain wracking his body, dark spots appearing in his vision. As the energy left his body, he collapsed onto the pillow again with a thump. He groaned, feeling as if his head was gonna split open. What in the world was going on? He could tell the more he smelled the pillow that Wadanohara’s scent was there among another scent. Someone familiar to Wadanohara. That mermaid? 

“Oh, he’s awake!” Memoca called out to someone in the room. So, those eyes were Memoca’s after all, he thought. Samekichi heard the patter of feet as he turned over, cracking open his eyes again. As he took in his surroundings, his brain beginning to form what was happening, the sickening, horrible feeling returned to his heart and his gut.

All of the events from that morning came flooding back to Samekichi as he stared at the faces that were all staring at him. He began to sweat and breathe heavily.

Sal. Sal had kidnapped them. First his son, then his wife, then him. Sal had beaten him up a bit, and Wadanohara had insisted she stay behind with Sal. As all of the memories flooded back to him, Samekichi forced himself up again, trying to ignore the pain that was wracking his body. His whole frame shook as he felt ill.

He must have looked quite ill, too, as Irena placed a small, pink trash bucket in front of him. Her golden eyes filled with concern. Her strawberry blonde hair framed her own pale face as she leaned in to hold the bucket. “Please, don’t strain yourself, Samekichi,” she comfortingly said. “Here, if you need it.” With the bucket in front of him, Samekichi gladly accepted it, grasping onto it as he vomited. All of the turmoil of that morning had finally gotten to him. He wasn’t sure how long he had thrown up for, but he soon felt drained all over again, needing to lean back against the pillows.

So, he was at Irena’s place. That explained why he could smell Wadanohara on the pillow; she used to sleep over at Irena’s house long ago when she was younger. He was amazed he could still pick up on her scent, though she been here earlier in the day, he supposed. Memoca was here, as was Dolphi and Fukami. Dolphi held her hands to her mouth, eyes wide with concern. Fukami stared stoically down at Samekichi; Samekichi was unsure if he was unconcerned, saddened, or harboring some sort of anger in his gaze. That octopus was so hard to read even to this day.

Irena gratefully took away the puke can as she floated over to Samekichi’s bedside. She sat down on the edge of the bed next to him, her tail fin flapping. She gently reached a hand out to touch his cheek, and he hissed in pain through his teeth. He could feel the cuts on his right cheek were bandaged up in gauze, along with his right arm; reminders of the broken pottery and picture frames that he had fallen on when fighting with Sal.

“Sorry,” Irena said, lowering her hand to her lap. “We were so worried about you, Samekichi.”

“Yeah,” Memoca piped up. “What happened?” Even without her shouting, Samekichi winced at how loud Memoca was.

Samekichi gathered up his voice, responding hoarsely, “Where’s Minami?” He had to make sure his son was safe.

Irena took Samekichi’s hand in hers. Though he wasn’t a huge fan of her always sending Wadanohara on errands for her – she was a mermaid, after all, and getting onto the surface was a pain for them – he could appreciate her caring nature, especially at this point in time.

“Don’t worry,” she reassured him, her kind eyes smiling. “He’s safe. Fukami brought him to Tatsumiya and the palace. He’s safe there. They have guards on duty watching over him and the whole palace.” She paused for a moment. “They are on alert if anything was to happen again.” She gently squeezed his hand, her own concerns showing through.

Samekichi glanced over at Fukami, who closed his eyes and nodded. A silent acknowledgment that Minami was safe with “Grandma” Tatsumiya. Samekichi exhaled in relief, nodding back to Fukami, a silent “thank you” between them, though Fukami’s eyes still held some sort of pain in them.

“Samekichi.”

He turned his eyes to the quiet dolphin. She approached shyly, her hands clasped underneath her chin near her mustard yellow scarf. “Samekichi, where is Wadanohara?”

Samekichi knew this question would come. It was only a matter of time. Sal really had returned Minami and him home. And in return, poor Wadanohara was still….

His thoughts trailed off as he felt ill again, leaning forward holding his stomach. Irena released his hand and gently rubbed his back. “Shh,” she soothed. “It’s okay. Take your time.”

Dolphi looked down sheepishly, worried she had upset Samekichi to the point of illness. Memoca patted her dorsal fin on the top of her head with her wing to comfort her. Dolphi leaned against Memoca, her head resting now on Memoca’s shoulder.

After regaining his composure, swallowing the bile that burned his throat and damaged tongue, Samekichi looked up at the familiars and Wadanohara’s best friend, the one that treated her like a mother, besides Tatsumiya. He knew he had to break the horrible news to them.

“She,” he began, swallowing back the lump in his throat. “She’s with Sal.”


	12. A Faint Bit of Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!
> 
> This part was a bit hard for me to write. I didn't want to get too graphic with the you-know-what.

Even among the comfortable sheets, Wadanohara felt horrible. The sheets themselves felt as if they were cutting at her fragile skin. She squeezed a pillow to her bare chest as she sobbed against it. With the amount she had cried in just a few short hours, it was amazing she was not dehydrated. Though, for all she knew, she could be. It was hard to tell with the way she felt. Her whole body ached, her mind felt heavy, and her heart felt torn to shreds. She clearly remembered all of it.

_After Sal had sent Samekichi and Minami off, she prayed that they had truly been returned home. She questioned Sal if he had done what he said he would, and Sal said he had. She prayed that was true._

_What followed next was the most horrible experience Wadanohara had experienced in a long time. What she had feared in her nightmares now had come true. He had released her hands off the pole she was bound to, but he then used the rope to keep her hands tied in front of her. With a devilish grin on his face, Sal scooped her up in his arms, his arms wrapped around her back and underneath her knees. As the hallways of the dungeon blurred together, Wadanohara soon found herself being carried upstairs into a palace. Was this a past palace from Princess Mikotsu? Wadanohara wondered. Heading straight through the main area, Sal carried her up another flight of double stairs to a hallway. The red carpet spread out before them, the walls black and filled with eyes. Wadanohara had not seen those creepy eyes in so long since traveling through the Red Sea from long ago. Each step towards a room at the end of the hallway made Wadanohara’s stomach drop._

_She instinctively squirmed in Sal’s arms to try to escape, but his hands squeezed tighter around her. As they entered the room, she noticed the lavish room, despite the horribly dark colors of red and black everywhere. In the back left corner of the room sat a red armchair. A large wardrobe was stationed in to the left side of the room upon entrance. A dresser with a vanity mirror was immediately to right of the door against the wall. And right in the middle of the room was a large bed with a canopy, black curtains draped around it. The red blankets were smoothed flat over the bed. As soon as she saw the bed and Sal walking towards it, Wadanohara began to squirm even more._

_“Sal, no!” she defied. She was not going to let him do this to her. She would put up a fight if she had to. Yes, she felt so broken, but she could not allow this._

_Sal walked her over to the left-hand side of the bed, laying her down onto the red, black, and even white pillows. As she fought against him, kicking her legs and even swinging her bound wrists, Sal jumped on top of her, straddling her waist. Wadanohara pushed against him with her fists, trying to push him off, smacking his chest. She continued to pound against him, reaching up as far as she could to strike him in the neck. She continued kicking and wiggling. She soon found herself screaming at the top of her lungs._

_“Get off of me! Sal, stop this!”_

_Before she knew it, Sal had brought his face down into the crook of her left neck. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth in a silent scream, a small, “Eek!” the only sound that came out as Sal bit hard into her shoulder. She felt his sharp teeth pierce through the straps of her dress and into her skin. His teeth broke through the skin, sending blood rushing into his mouth and flowing onto her dress and onto the blanket and pillows. Wadanohara finally was able to scream, throwing her head back in pain as she tried to break free of his grasp._

_“I-It hurts!” Wadanohara screamed, tears springing back into her eyes from the pain. “S-Stop it! Sal, it hurts!” She used her hands and arms to push at his head to get him to release her from his mouth._

_Sal smiled around her shoulder as he sucked on her neck, slurping on some of her blood. The feeling of him sucking on her made Wadanohara’s skin crawl all the more. He ignored her hits, but soon let go, hearing her gasp out as he licked his teeth and mouth, some of her blood dripping off his chin onto her dress as he stared down at her. Yes, that’s what he liked to see. Her submissiveness while also holding onto that boldness; her tears; her cries and screams. He wanted to see more of her. To make her all his._

_“You belong to me now, Wadanohara,” he grinned. “Just relax. This won’t hurt too much.” He reached up with one hand, loosening up his tie, and soon tossing it off to the side, letting it drape over the arm chair. He then reached down and began to unbutton his jacket, tossing that off too. He watched as Wadanohara’s eyes widen in shock, her pupils constricting. Naïve she might be, he thought, but he knew she knew what was coming. He grabbed at her wrists, dragging them up above her head as she screamed at him to stop._

_With his bloody mouth, he gripped his gloved right hand with his teeth, yanking it off, spitting it off to the right side of the bed. Now, with his bare hand, he would be able to feel her skin with his own fingertips. He grinned mischievously while his hand traced her collar bone, feeling her shudder. His hand then reached down to take ahold of the top of her dress._

_Wadanohara felt sick. Sickened by what this horrible man was about to do to her. Tears poured down her cheeks, dripping into her hair and pointed ears. “No,” she sobbed. “No, no, no.”_

_Sal continued grinning, looking down at her with such lust in his eyes. “Yes,” he mocked. “Yes, yes, yes.”_

_The sound of Wadanohara’s screams, the ripping sound of her clothes, and Sal’s laughter echoed throughout the empty hallway._

As Wadanohara relived these filthy memories and thoughts, she shut her eyes tightly as tears dripped onto the white pillow she hugged. The blue ribbons that had tied her braids in her had fallen out from the struggle, leaving her incredibly long brown hair draped all around her and over the bed. She jumped a bit when the shark behind her slid his arm around her waist, pulling her back close to his bare chest.

“So, Wada, dear,” he cooed as he traced his fingers over her stomach. “How do you feel now?” He chuckled as she ignored him. Sal was surprised she was still able to cry and even feel emotion after he had his way with her. He thought for sure that she would have become his so easily. That part made him frown – realizing she had yet to submit to him. However, he soon grinned at the prospect of getting to do this to her all over again until she became fully obedient to him. After he had finished with her, he untied the rope from her hands, but instead of fighting back at him, she merely grabbed onto a pillow to hold; for comfort, he supposed. Perhaps he was a bit too rough?

He soon shook off that thought. After all, he had to be a little rough. After several years of blissful ignorance, she needed to be woken up to how great it was in this Red Sea. But since so much time had passed, he supposed that it would be difficult to get her to fully wake up immediately.

Sal slid his hand off of her and slipped himself out of the bed. He walked over to the dresser with the vanity mirror. As he opened a drawer to pull out a pair of silk black pajama pants, he looked at himself in the mirror, seeing his tussled hair, smoothing it out a bit with one of his hands. He smiled at himself in the mirror, the red blood stains around his mouth beginning to fade. But something in his eyes felt off. His brows creased together as he stared at his own eyes. What a strange look, he thought within himself, shrugging it off.

He turned around and walked over to Wadanohara’s side of the bed, crouching down in front of her. She shut her eyes upon seeing him, attempting to roll over to her other side. He reached out a hand and grabbed her arm, rolling her back over to him.

“Look at me when I’m trying to talk to you, Wadanohara, my love,” he said. With little choice left in the matter, Sal watched as she opened her eyes. A darker gray color in the dim lighting of the room, illuminated only by the one lamp near the armchair. But they also appeared darker, more dull. And as Sal stared into her eyes, he could see a faint bit of red beginning to form inside those cloudy pools.


	13. To The Castle

Samekichi could hear the silence around him, practically hearing the narrowing of Fukami’s eyes as they filled with malice. Samekichi leaned back against the pillows, groaning from the aches and pains in various parts of his body.

Fukami was the first to speak up. “What do you mean, ‘She’s with Sal?’” He walked up closer to Samekichi, his boots thumping on the floor, his size towering over him. “Sal is dead. He died long ago. Where is Wadanohara?” His eyes pierced Samekichi as if he didn’t believe him. That agitated Samekichi.

“What?” he questioned, glaring right back at Fukami. “You think I’d lie about my dead brother?” He pushed himself up with the palms of his hands to bring himself up closer to stare back at Fukami’s unwavering, dark gray eyes. “You think I decided to kidnap my own wife and child, and in the process beat up and tie myself up?” The sarcasm dripped off Samekichi’s tone.

Without a word, Irena placed a hand on Samekichi’s chest, gently pushing him down onto the bed again. “No, Samekichi, you know Fukami did not mean it like that. You’re just hurt; it’s okay.”

Samekichi sighed, putting an arm up over his eyes. After a few minutes, he moved his arm up to his forehead as he stared up at the ceiling. So many thoughts and emotions plagued his mind and body, and he wasn’t sure what he was even feeling. All he knew for sure was that he had one desire on his mind.

Memoca was the first to pipe up and bring him back to reality. “Samekichi, is Sal really alive? He – He really kidnapped Wada?”

Samekichi looked over to Memoca in confirmation, not needing to speak in order for her to understand. The seagull frowned deeply, hugging Dolphi next to her, who buried her face into Memoca’s shoulder at the news. After a few minutes of Dolphi’s quiet sobs, Memoca patted her fin on the top of her head, walking away with the clicking of her heels.

Dolphi wiped her eyes with the back of her hands, sniffling. “Memoca?” she called out after her friend. “Where are you going?”

Confidently and proudly, Memoca stated, “I’m going to go find my bat with the nails in it. Nothing a good whack to Sal’s head won’t fix.” Dolphi’s eyes widened in surprise for a moment at the mention of such violence, but was soon nodding her head eagerly in agreement, running after Memoca to go hunt down weapons, or so Samekichi presumed.

Fukami sighed, closing his eyes, and shaking his head. “Memoca, calm down,” he called after her, but Dolphi was hot on her heels, running after the seagull to go explore Irena’s home or theirs nearby. Fukami turned his gaze back towards Samekichi, this time with more sympathy showing on his face. “I’m sorry, Samekichi,” he began. “I…did not mean it like that.”

Samekichi flopped his arm down to his side, meeting Fukami’s gaze. “Yeah, I know,” he sighed. After a few moments, he began again. “Thanks. For taking care of Minami.”

Fukami nodded. “He’s safe. Tatsumiya, Helica, and the others are all on alert. They won’t let anybody come in or out of the castle without them knowing.”

“Is he awake?” Samekichi asked, fearing for his son’s health and safety. Surely, he had been sleeping for such a long time.

“From what I have heard, yes, he’s woken up,” Irena stepped in. “The poor thing has no idea what’s going on, but he seems in good spirits.”

Samekichi felt himself breathe out a deep sigh of relief. “Thank goodness,” he whispered under his breath. It was just like Minami to take things so cheerfully. He wanted to protect his son from seeing and learning the horrible truth of what had happened. However, now that he knew his son was safe, Samekichi knew what he had to do next. He pushed himself up again, ignoring the throbbing in his head and chin. He looked at Irena, who was sitting next to him with concern knitted on her brow.

“I’m going,” he plainly stated.

That statement made Irena frown even further. “What are you talking about, Samekichi? Now isn’t the time. If you’re worried about Minami, he’s fine. Truly.” She reached forward to push him back onto the pillows. Samekichi lifted up his hand, gripping her delicate fingers in his, her eyes locked on his determined expression.

“Irena, move.”

Despite not wanting to let him move around so quickly, Irena didn’t protest. She got up, floating over to the side to stand with Fukami near the foot of the bed.

Samekichi swung his legs over the side of the bed, grunting in pain. He stared down at his dirty pants and blood stained shirt, seeing the white bandages covering his wrists and parts of his arm. Through the bandages, a faint bit of red could be seen where his wrists were raw and bloodied. Stupid, he thought to himself. How could I have been so stupid to let myself become so vulnerable like that? As he mentally berated himself, feeling the despair creeping up in his heart again, he saw a tentacle move towards him to help support his back to keep him upright.

“Thanks, Fukami,” he muttered, pushing himself up to a standing position. His legs were stiff from not having moved them in quite a while, and he stumbled forward. As Irena reached out for him, another tentacle reached out for Samekichi to grab ahold of to keep himself upright.

“I’m okay. I’ll be fine. Thanks.” Samekichi pushed himself up with the help from Fukami, and he began to move forward.

“Samekichi, we’ll escort you to the castle,” Irena said. “But maybe you should get changed first.” Her eyes traveled to the blood stains caked onto his shirt, making him look down at them, too.

“Yeah,” he absentmindedly said. “I don’t want Minami to see me like this.”

Irena floated over to the bedside table on the opposite side of her room, opening a drawer to take out a clean black shirt – his clean black shirt. He raised an eyebrow at her curiously. She must have noticed the confusion on his face, and she lightly giggled.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” She floated back over to him, holding out the shirt. “Wadanohara will sometimes leave spare clothes here for you guys.” Her eyes filled with small tears as she mentioned Wadanohara, and Samekichi couldn’t help but feel that pull on his own heart. His wife always did the silliest but most thoughtful things. He couldn’t help but wonder if she brought them over randomly one day or if she had planned for an emergency in case they ever needed a change of clothes. The thought brought a small smile to the corner of his lips as tears filled his own eyes. He quickly blinked them away the fastest he could. He didn’t want Irena to see him cry.

In an unspoken silence, Irena turned around and floated out of the room to give Samekichi some privacy to change into a clean shirt. Fukami followed suit, looking back at Samekichi one last time, his long coat and reddish pink tentacles the last thing to pass through the doorway.

With aching arms, Samekichi was able to slip off the sullied shirt for the clean one. He could smell Wadanohara faintly on it, perhaps from some of her nearby clothes, as well.

Everything.

Everything was a constant reminder of her. It further drilled home the fact that she was no longer here. No longer in the blue sea she called home. The place she loved. He gritted his teeth in anger. As he walked forward, tossing the dirty shirt onto the messed up bed covers, Samekichi noticed a circular mirror hanging up in the middle of the wall on the way towards the door. He turned towards the mirror on his way out of the room, noticing the small scrapes along his face. He finally also realized the white bandage wrapped around his head, probably to help with the cut along the back of his head. He frowned, staring at how he would look in front of his son. He wanted to see him so badly – to hug his small body to himself, to hear his sweet voice, to protect him. But he also knew that he couldn’t show himself like this to his son; not all banged up like this. Nevertheless, he had to get to the castle.

He stared at his own eye in the mirror, the other covered by his dark eyepatch with the anchor logo. Determined, he knew what he had to do.


	14. Eavesdropping

Walking alongside the others, Samekichi made his walk down the stone walkway heading into the castle that loomed largely over them. The large blue colors and myriad of Irimoya roofs made it stand out over the town – a beacon of protection and order to the sea. Looking above at the sky, Samekichi knew they would not see the Cast Pearl there; it had been destroyed when the Sea of Death had attacked. But with them gone, there was no need for the Pearl. The barriers had been repaired, after all. The sea should be safe. It should have been safe.

Everyone’s footsteps echoed along the walkway as they approached the large double doors, two crab guards stationed on either side of the large wooden arches. As they saw the group approaching, they opened the doors to them, a silent nod to them.

As they walked through the hallways and up the stairs to the main room where Princess Uomi was usually on her throne, the castle itself felt so quiet; almost cold and still. After climbing for quite a while, Samekichi groaned from all of the stairs, but Irena and Fukami stayed nearby him to aid him if he became a bit weak in the legs.

“I’m fine,” Samekichi insisted, but they still stayed near him. He secretly appreciated the support.

Reaching the top of the palace stood the main room where the princess sat. Through the many sliding doors, the crew finally approached Uomihime’s throne. She sat there, her large eyes and stoic expression unchanging at the approaching familiars and Irena. Her long, choppy, light blue hair flowed down her body as she sat still in her dark blue kimono. The princess barely even blinked; Samekichi always found that unsettling, how little she moved. But all the same, she was still the ruler of the kingdom.

In front of her throne, to her left, stood Tatsumiya, the tall oarfish. Her eyes filled with concern as she stared solemnly at Samekichi. He could tell from her large yellow-orange eyes as they narrowed that she was deeply concerned for Wadanohara’s safety and him. To Uomihime’s right stood Pulmo, floating back and forth, slowing down when she noticed the approaching group. She held her long, flowing sleeve up to her mouth, her large flowery white pupils wide. Helica stood near Pulmo, her arms crossed over her chest, wearing a deep scowl on her face. Her body language clearly showed that she was angry but also eager to gear up for a fight, as Samekichi could see her digging her fingers into her own crossed arms, bunching up the dark green material of her dress.

Tatsumiya was the first to speak up, walking over to the group, her long furisode and red antenna trailing behind her. “Samekichi,” she breathed out. She was slightly shorter than he was, but she still managed to exude a high status. His eyes momentarily widened as she gave him a large hug. She was not usually the hugging type, so this surprised him. Sure, she was loving and very motherly to Wadanohara and their family, but he couldn’t recall a time when she had hugged him. The few times were during Wadanohara and his wedding and the day Minami was born. Those memories tore at his heart, thinking about the day they got married and the day Minami came into the world. His eyes filled slightly with tears, and he soon found himself hugging her back. He knew she was probably in just as much pain as the rest of them with the news of Wada’s disappearance.

Pulmo floated over to pat him on the head with her long sleeves. “It’s okay, you two.” Her soft voice was also very floaty and soft as she was. “We’ll get her back. Right, Helica?” She turned her large flowery eyes towards Helica, who sternly nodded in one motion.

“We have soldiers ready to go into the Red Sea. I’m coming along, too. Tatsumiya is staying here with Pulmo to guard Princess Uomi.” Her stern voice reported this information to them like a drill sergeant. She might have looked stern and spoke just as so, but that honesty was honestly something that Samekichi could appreciate at this point in time; a reassurance that Wadanohara was going to be rescued.

As Tatsumiya released him from the hug, staring at him with motherly concern – or what he assumed was motherly love – Uomi spoke up. A very rare site for the sea kingdom’s ruler. “ It is as Helica said. You may take as many soldiers as you need.”

“Thank you, Princess,” Fukami spoke up. Memoca and Dolphi nodded, bowing their heads in respect to the princess. Samekichi nodded back to her, as well.

The clatter of something hitting the floor turned eyes toward Memoca. She had bowed partially, and the bat with nails in it that she was holding made a thump onto the floor. All eyes turned to her, some quizzical and surprised, others with a visible sigh lingering in the air.

“M-Memoca,” Tatsumiya began. “Why do you have that thing?” She raised her eyebrow quizzically at her.

“Well, I needed to bring a weapon. Sal’s head needs a good nail bat bashing.” Memoca proudly lifted it up, patting it off her wing as if in a threatening manner.

“I’m actually surprised the guards let us in while you were carrying that,” Dolphi whispered.

Memoca shrugged. “Hey, desperate times call for desperate measures. I’m sure they understand.”

The others just stared at her, and everyone unanimously sighed and shook their heads at the seagulls brutal honesty.

Helica was the first to speak. “So, you said Sal?” Her eyes narrowed, remembering their old “comrade.” He had tricked them all in the past, a member of their very own court hiding in plain sight as a traitor for the Sea of Death. “He’s still alive? Does that mean the rest of the red sea denizens are alive, too?”

Pulmo raised her hand to her mouth. “Oh, dear. I hope that’s not the case.”

Samekichi finally gathered his thoughts. Keeping his mind on a plan was helping, albeit it very little. “From what I could see, it looks like the only one left is Sal. Mikoutsuhime is gone. I know that for a fact.” After all, Samekichi had been the one to end her with the sacred sword. She had basically begged him to end her life.

Uomi showed no reaction to haring that news of her sister. After all, she had known about that for years. Even still, Samekichi was surprised she didn’t even bat a large eye at the mention of her dead younger sister – the one who had started the Red Sea rebellion with Sal’s help.

“It appears that this time,” Uomi began, “the red sea only has one main culprit.” She paused a moment to think, or so it looked like she was in thought. “Helica, you will go with the familiars and fifty soldiers. It is your job to make sure that the troops are led to find and eliminate Sal. Then, you will find Wadanohara.”

Helica nodded, bowing her head. “Yes, Uomihime.” She reached over behind her back to her weapon of choice – a spiral snail shell – that was leaning against the wall of the throne room.

“Wait.”

Samekichi walked forward, making eye contact with the princess and Helica. “There are others there. Prisoners. Sal must have been holding others in the sea captive. I don’t know who they are or where they came from.”

Uomihime didn’t blink as she formulated a new plan. “Very well. Rescues will also be performed for these other sea folk. Bring them here to the palace so we can aid them and get them home safe and sound.”

“Understood,” Helica acknowledged.

After a moment of silence, Samekichi continued, determined to make his request known. “I want the sacred sword back.”

Uomi stared at him, unfazed. Or was she? It was so hard to tell with this girl, Samekichi couldn’t help but think. She turned ever so slowly towards Tatsumiya. “Tatsumiya, what do you think?”

Tatsumiya looked at her princess, then back towards Samekichi. She could see in his eyes his expression, as if set in stone. She put her hand on his shoulder, turning back to Uomi. “Yes, princess. The sacred sword will be in great hands.”

After sealing the barrier with the sword from the side of the red sea, Samekichi had returned the sword to the castle and Tatsumiya. It rightfully belonged to her, after all, entrusted to her from Meikai, Wadanohara’s father and the first Great Sorcerer. And since Samekichi had no need for it, he felt it only right to return it to its rightful home and owner. To hear Tatsumiya say that the sword would be safe with him made feel a bit more strengthened for this mission.

Tatsumiya turned back to Samekichi, sliding her hand off of his shoulder. “I will bring that to you.” She walked past Samekichi, opening the sliding door to leave the main room.

A little thump and a gasp made Tatsumiya back up. Leaning against the sliding door, probably eavesdropping with his little ear to the door, fell Minami into the entry way.

Samekichi’s eyes widened. How much had he heard?


	15. Her New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I do this to you, Wada. :(

Aching, Wadanohara made her way over to the vanity mirror that Sal had in the corner of his room. Her bare feet pattered lightly on the floor and red rugs as she stared at herself from afar. She soon stopped when she could see most of her body in the mirror. She slowly reached up her hand to her left shoulder where it was still tender and aching. Dried blood caked onto her skin, and the gentle touch of her fingers to the bite mark made her hiss through her teeth.

She deeply frowned and tears stung her eyes as her eyes traveled down her body. Among the bruises stood out Sal’s nail marks where he had gripped onto her roughly. Bite marks marred her porcelain skin, some deeper and more bloody than others – the one on her left shoulder, the left side of her stomach near the curve of her body, and one on her inner right thing. Horrible. So horrible. Tears overflowed from her eyes and dripped down her cheeks as she realized the terrible things that Sal had done to her. Her eyes turned to see Sal resting peacefully on the bed, sleeping, contentment written on his face. With his head turned to the side, his long bangs draped in front of his eyes, she couldn’t help but be reminded of Samekichi’s sleeping face. Peaceful. If she didn’t know any better, Sal looked almost…normal.

She dropped to her bare knees to the red rug underneath her feet. At least that provided some softness to such a cold, hard world around her. She silently sobbed, giant tears pouring out of her eyes as she did her best to wipe them away, sniffling as quietly as she could so Sal would not hear her. Using the backs of her hands and arms, she sat there for a while, crying. Her body hurt, but her mind and heart did more. She wanted to return home. So badly she wanted to see Samekichi, Minami, and her loved ones in the blue sea. Why did this place even still exist? Her mind tried to form coherent thoughts as to some logical reason as to how Sal could still be alive. Had he really survived for this many years, torturing innocent people while waiting for just the right moment to strike?

Why? Why do such a thing?

_“I love you, Wadanohara.”_

Sal’s voice echoed in her head as he had said those words to her.

No. This wasn’t love. It couldn’t be. Samekichi had never done this sort of thing to her. Such violence. So much lust. Was this what Sal thought love was? It wasn’t possible. Had his mind truly become so warped from this sea? From the hate and jealousy he let consume him?

Or…could this really be love? Is this really the way it was supposed to be? Wadanohara didn’t want to think that way. She didn’t. She gripped her head with her hands as these insane thoughts started springing up into her mind. The longer she stay here, the longer she felt her thoughts would begin to change.

She glanced over at Sal, still sleeping by the looks of it. Wadanohara knew this would be the perfect opportunity to escape while he was sleeping. Now could be the time to escape. The gate back to the Old Sea must be around somewhere, she thought. Then, from there, she could get back to the castle and her home. Wobbly, yet steadily, Wadanohara was able to push herself up from the floor. She took one last look at herself in the mirror. Ignoring the marks all over her, she stared at her eyes, and that was the biggest scare of all to her.

She could see the red tints in her eyes. That rational side of her that was still herself knew this wasn’t right. Red like this did not belong in the sea. It was not a part of her.

_Or could it be?_

Her eyes widened as she stared back at herself, her own voice echoing inside her mind. A voice that was her own, but somehow, it felt so foreign and strange. She leaned in closer to stare back at her own eyes. It looked like…someone else was staring back at her. This left her so confused. This shouldn’t be possible.

Looking back at her was her own self, but with red eyes, and a big smile.

_Is it really such a bad thing, this sea? Is it really so bad to stay with Sal? After all, he loves you, right?_

The red-eyed Wadanohara spoke, but her mouth did not move. The voice could only be heard in her own head. Wadanohara quickly glanced over to Sal to make sure he hadn’t moved or heard this voice. Still no movement from him; just the rising and falling of his chest as he breathed in his sleep.

The red-eyed Wada reached her arms forward, as if welcoming her into an embrace. _Don’t be scared, Wadanohara. It’s me. Or should I say, it’s you_. A giggle emitted from this figure.

“No,” Wadanohara whispered, reaching up to touch her own face, as if to feel that she was truly the real one. “You’re – You’re not me.”

 _You can’t run forever_ , the voice continued. She leaned forward, her red eyes gleaming as she smiled at Wadanohara. _You can already feel something changing inside, can’t you? Just embrace it._

Wadanohara instinctively backed away from the mirror, knowing that this image could not physically reach her, but she still wanted to run. To get away from this. Was this really her? Another version of herself?

“No,” she whispered, backing away. “You’re not me.” Looking over towards Sal one last time, she steeled herself as much as she could. Looking around the room at the strewn clothes, she grabbed Sal’s shirt, slipping it quickly over her head. It disgusted her to have to rely on his clothes to cover herself, but hers had been ripped due to his aggressiveness. She then turned on her bare heels to run out of the room, as swiftly and quietly as she could, some of her steps muffled by the rug until they soon began to slap against the tiled floors. The giggle of this red-eyed version of herself echoed in her head as she ran.

Wadanohara soon found herself bolting down the hallway and soon down the stairs. His gray dress shirt might be baggy on her, practically tripping her up with how it swished around her body, but she didn’t care. She had to take the opportunity to escape.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, making her way through the middle of the large reception hall, a bit of hope began to fill her. Maybe it was actually possible to get home. At least there, she could use more of her magic. She had completely forgotten her staff was in her home during the fight with Sal. It was such a shock to see him, after all. Plus, after such harrowing experiences, she just felt weakened and terrified. Nonetheless, she had to be strong. She had to make it home to the blue sea where she belonged.

As she made it to the center of the room, her long hair bouncing behind her as she huffed, a yank of her hair in a fistful made her jerk back with a yelp. The force behind it brought tears to her eyes. Wadanohara then found herself being tossed backwards through the air. She curled her body up partway, trying to decrease the impact of the fall, as she hit the ground hard on the right side of her body. The spark of hope that had ignited in her heart was now being snuffed out.

As she tried to push herself up as quickly as she could, her throat was grabbed, being squeezed. “Gah!” she gasped, choking for air. Before she knew it, Sal was on top of her again, staring down intently at her. His hands were wrapped around her throat as she reached her hands up to his, pulling at his wrists to try to loosen his grip.

Sal stared down at her, his eyes cold as she watched her gasp for breath. He ignored her fingers and nails as they clawed at his wrists. His hair hung down over his eyes, casting a shadow across his face. “You were going to leave me, weren’t you, Wadanohara?” His tone was so flat and icy. But in it, she could almost hear a sort of pain behind those words.

As she kicked her legs, digging her nails into his wrists, finally drawing blood, her vision became darkened with spots of black and silver. She could hear the echo of that giggle in her head.

_See? Didn’t I tell you? We belong here, Wadanohara. Sal is just as damaged as you are._

Sal gazed down at Wadanohara as she choked her. He had woken upon hearing her whispering to herself in front of the mirror, silently listening and watching as she ran from the room. Unfortunately for her, she was too slow for him. As spittle dripped down the edge of her mouth, and her eyes started to roll backwards, Sal smirked down at her, gazing down at his button up shirt on her.

“You know,” he stated, “I love seeing you wear my clothes, Wada, dear.” He smiled as he leaned in to kiss her slightly open mouth, licking her top lip with his tongue. “But I don’t think I can let you keep wearing this. I think you’ll need to be punished for trying to run off on me.”

As Sal began violating her all over again on the cold, hard floor, Wadanohara’s eyes glazed over in a red hue. Maybe this is where she belonged after all.

Her new home.

Her new life in this red sea. 


	16. Rescue Parties and Magic

Minami pushed himself up with his little hands, big eyes staring up at Tatsumiya’s surprised face. She stared back at him with eyes just as wide as his. 

A little smile spread across his lips. “Grandma Tatsumiya,” he piped up. “You were gone for so long.” A little frown soon followed on his face. “You told me you’d be back to play soon. It’s already been an hour. Did I hear Daddy’s voice?”

The mind of a child moved around so quickly from one statement to another, Tatsumiya took a moment to respond back to him. “M-Minami, dear,” she began. “You need –“ 

“Daddy!” Minami jumped up upon seeing his father’s eyes on him. He rushed past Tatsumiya, launching himself at Samekichi’s waist, wrapping his little arms around him the best he could. Samekichi could feel the joy returning to his heart as his son clung to him. He bent down, wrapping his arms tightly around Minami. He placed his face on the top of Minami’s hair, breathing in his scent. His son. His own flesh and blood mingled with Wadanohara’s. He squeezed him tightly and warmly, closing his eyes in peace for a moment.

“Hey, Dad, your hug is really tight,” Minami spoke up. The little boy looked up from underneath his dad’s face, meeting his father’s gaze. His little eyes went right to the bandages on Samekichi’s face. He reached up, touching the white gauze. “Daddy, you're hurt. What happened?” His gray green eyes looked at him quizzically.

Samekichi’s breath hitched in his throat. He didn’t want Minami to see him like this. He had completely forgotten that was the goal, but seeing his son run to him like that, he instinctively could not resist hugging him. Protecting him in his arms. He stared down at his son, breathing in deeply as he determined what to say.

“I’m fine, Minami,” he began, trying to keep his voice level and as calm as possible. “I’m fine.” He moved his hands to his son’s little shoulders, keeping eye level with him as he kneeled on the ground. “Minami, I need you to stay here with Tatsumiya. You’ll be safe here.”

Minami looked at his dad, staring at his bandages on his face and then his arms. “I don’t get it,” he said, his little face scrunching up in confusion. “What are you talking about, Dad? Where’s Mommy?”

At the mention of “Mommy,” Samekichi couldn’t help but turn his eyes away from Minami for a second. What could he possibly tell his son? He did not want to lie to him, but he also knew that just being so honest about the horrors of that morning, it could hurt his innocence.

Tatsumiya came to his aide. “Minami, mommy got lost. They are going to go find her, okay?”

“Lost?” Minami looked up his non-biological grandmother, deeply listening to what she was saying. He thought about it for a moment, and the air was silent as all of them waited to see how the little boy would respond to this news. He looked up a few seconds, some confirmation on his face. “Oh, like when I run off ahead and it takes time to find me, right?”

A collective sigh of some relief could be heard and almost felt as Minami seemed to accept this spin on what had happened. Tatsumiya smiled gently down at him, putting her hand on top of his hair. “Yes, dear, she just got lost. But we will find her. And we’ll bring her back soon.” She smiled confidently down at Minami, but Samekichi could see the slight twitch in the corner of her lip. He knew all too well the fear Tatsumiya must be feeling at not knowing if Wadanohara was truly safe or not. That thought alone killed him inside.

Minami nodded his head, seeming to have accepted this narrative. “Can I go help look for her, too? Please, Daddy, can I?” Minami’s big eyes looked at his father, eager for a response.

Samekichi immediately shook his head. “No, absolutely not. It’s too dangerous.” He soon realized what he said, adding, “It’s dangerous because if you get lost, then we’ll be out all day looking for you, too. Got it?”

The little boy’s lips turned down into a frown as he lowered his head. “Ah, man, that’s not fair. I’m bored. I want to go on an adventure.”

Memoca piped up, hiding her spiked bat behind her bat so Minami wouldn’t see it. “Hey, I have a great idea, Minami.” The child’s eyes turned to her, excitement coming back into his tiny face. “Grandma Tatsumiya will play with you. She – uh – she can teach you – uh – how to use magic.” Memoca volunteered her great idea out loud to the whole room as Minami’s mouth opened up wide in a giant smile.

“Really?!” he squealed excitedly. He jumped up and hugged Tatsumiya’s legs, looking up at her with giant eyes, his face beaming. “Grandma, you’ll really teach me some magic?! Mommy only shows me a little bit. She says I’m too little to learn so fast, but you’ll help me, right?”

As Tatsumiya looked for answers towards the others, questioning Memoca with her eyes, everyone looked back at forth between the two of them. Fukami let out an audible sigh, holding his forehead in his hand at the seagull’s brilliant idea. Memoca shrugged, a smile on her face.

“What?” she said. “I think it’s a great idea. Helps him, helps us.”

Tatsumiya looked at Samekichi, who slowly stood up from kneeling. He shrugged, too, with a nod. “Yeah, sure,” he sighed. “It might do him well to learn from you. You helped teach Wada, after all.”

With that settled, Tatsumiya smiled down at Minami, scooping him up into her arms. “Yes, sweetie. I’ll show you how to do some magic. But only little things, okay?”

The boy excitedly squealed as he hugged her around her neck. “Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you, Grandma!”

Tatsumiya rubbed his back gently, patting it. “Yes, Minami, you’re welcome.” With this matter under control, she nodded at Samekichi and Helica. An unspoken sign to begin heading out now that Minami would be entertained and safe here.

As the others began heading towards the sliding doors, Samekichi turned to Tatsumiya holding his son. Even though he was not always affectionate in public, this time, he didn’t care. He needed to reassure his son.

Samekichi looked at Minami’s face peeking over Tatsumiya’s shoulder. He kissed the top of his son’s head, putting a hand on top to muss up his hair. “I love you, Minami,” he stated. “I’ll bring Mommy back. I promise.” As he said those words, he meant it with all of his being.

“See you soon, Dad,” Minami called out, still bouncing excitedly in Tatsumiya’s arms, chanting, “Magic, magic, magic!”

As Samekichi brought up the rear of the party that was heading out, that tiny bit of doubt and fear creeped into his heart. As much confidence as he felt in rescuing Wadanohara, he couldn’t help but be terrified of the thought of never bringing his wife home – alive. He clutched the anchor chain around his neck, thinking of her.


	17. The Way Things Should Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, ya'll, sorry these are so late. I got distracted in the DSP fandom, then the internet went out. So here are a few more chapters for everyone. :P

Amazingly, it was fairly easy to find the gateway to the Sea of Death. It loomed over the group as they stood before it. Soldiers were gathered close behind them, at the ready with a variety of weapons.

Helica approached the gate, reaching a hand out to touch the swirling magic in front of her. Her face angered as she tried to understand why the seal had not worked. “There are no signs of the seal breaking on our side. So how did he…?” She trailed off in her monologue as she tried to determine how Sal could have gotten through the barrier once again.  


Samekichi approached her, the same confusion on his face, as well. “I sealed it on that side of the barrier. That was seven years ago.” As he thought, he stated the first thing he could think of. “With Sal not actually dying as we had thought, could he have somehow broken the seal?”

Helica shrugged, retracting her hand from the swirl of red and black swirls. “It’s possible. I just…don’t understand how. None of the stones seem to have been destroyed or damaged.”

Even the mention of the stones and the barrier reminded Samekichi all too well of how Wadanohara had gone around to repair them. All for naught due to Sal and his trickery; the ring he had given her had only caused the stones to weaken and break, ushering in the Red Sea and Mikotsuhime. Every memory was now so palpable and painful again.

“Samekichi, wait!”

Collectively, the group turned around in unison to see Pulmo floating over, the Sacred Sword lying flat across her arms.

Samekichi approached her as realization dawned on him; he had completely forgotten about getting the sword due to Minami’s distraction. At least Tatsumiya had remembered it for him, which he was thankful for.

“Thanks, Pulmo,” he said, reaching out to take the sword from her arms. As he held it clasped in his hand, he stared down at the blue and black color. He never thought he would need to see this thing ever again, let alone use it. That should have been the end of it – those seven years ago. 

“Samekichi.” Pulmo broke him out of his reverie with her floaty voice. “Please be safe returning with Wada.” She lightly touched the top of his hand in support.

“Right. I will.” He watched her float off, waving with the baggy sleeves of her dress. Turning around, his eyes met those of the others staring at him. Memoca and Dolphi stood near each other, Dolphi holding onto the edge of Memoca’s dress in a show of comfort and friendship. And even though the seagull held her bat over her shoulder with her wing, he could see that bit of apprehension cracking at the edges of her mouth.

Fukami stood there stoically, but Samekichi could tell by the look in his eyes that he was highly determined to get through that gate to rescue Wadanohara. Samekichi knew how Fukami had felt towards Wadanohara, but despite that, he knew Fukami was a completely loyal familiar to his witch.

Helica wore the same determined and hard expression as Fukami. Her gaze met Samekichi, and he knew she was ready to head off. Taking a deep breath, Samekichi acknowledged the group. “Alright, let’s go.”

Helica raised her arm, pointing her weapon of choice towards the gateway. “Alright! Let’s go!” she hollered over the troops. “Our mission is to bring back the sea witch and all prisoners! Find the traitor, and kill him!”

Kill him.

Those words rang in Samekichi’s ears as the troops yelled their allegiance for the Blue Sea, rushing forward through the swirling barrier. Yes, he had felt this way. He had felt like killing his brother, especially after seeing what he had done to his family. But as he stood in front of the gateway, watching the soldiers disappear through the dark swirls, he couldn’t help but be reminded of going after Sal back then; of telling him goodbye.

_“Goodbye, Shiranami.”_

Those words echoed in his mind as he recalled speaking his brother’s name – the name he had “thrown away.” As he thought of this, Samekichi’s thoughts turned towards his Aunt – Aunt Namiho; the woman who had raised them after their mother had passed.

_“I couldn’t keep my promise.”_

The promise to bring Shiranami home.

He had not been able to fulfill it then, as he thought Sal had truly died after leaving him back there in the Sea of Death. Wounds that had long since closed had now begun to open back up, leaving Samekichi’s emotions feeling just as raw and bloodied as his body.

“Helica, wait,” he said as she began moving through the barrier. She turned back to him, as did Memoca, Dolphi, and Fukami. “I….” He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. “Leave Sal alive. I need to take care of something.”

Helica’s eyes narrowed in suspicion and agitation. “What? Don’t you get it, Samekichi? He’s a menace to this entire world. He must be eradicated.” Her gruff voice and expression showed no mercy. The others looked on with just as much confusion and shock.

“Dude, don’t go soft on us now!” Memoca squeaked. “He’s been alive this whole time, and now he shows up to terrorize you, and you think it’s okay to just let him live?!”

Samekichi looked down at his feet for a moment, glancing at the sword gripped in his hand, hanging it down next to his waist. He sighed as he looked up at their gazes. “I know it’s an odd request, but trust me.”

Helica glared for a few seconds before giving out an exasperating sigh. “Fine. We’ll spare him for now. But we are going to bring to him to the castle. We’ll execute him then. But if anything happens, the blood will be on your hands, Samekichi.” With that, she proceeded through the barrier without another word. The trio stared at Samekichi for a moment before following behind Helica.

Fukami was the last one to head in. He stared Samekichi in the eyes. “I haven’t felt anything from Wadanohara in a while,” he began, referring to the bond the witch shared with her familiars. “I hope you know what you’re doing, Samekichi.” He turned on his heel, long hair flowing behind him in his ponytail.

Samekichi stood there a minute longer, lost in thought as he tried to sense his wife, but with very little success. As his heart began to pound against his rib cage, he clutched the necklace she had given him so long ago. “I hope so, too, Fukami.” Samekichi trod forward through the gate, feeling the magic swirl around him, back into that dead sea once again.

Exiting the barrier, Samekichi could see the large castle looming in front of them. Large and foreboding, it’s dark colors and presence was a stark contrast to Uomihime’s kingdom. The air felt so much thicker and bloodier here. Red and black was all one could see around them. And those creepy eyes that stared back from the sky in all directions immediately set one on edge.

Memoca shuddered at seeing this again. It had been years since the Red Sea had leaked into their world, and now, being in this place, she felt uncomfortable all over again. “Ugh,” she groaned. “I feel sick.” She placed a wing to her mouth, swallowing back the nausea and bile she felt rising in her throat.

Dolphi clung near Memoca. Yes, she had grown, but seeing this perversion to the sea made her shudder just as much as her bold friend. “I hate this place,” she mumbled.

Fukami stepped forward, placing a hand on Dolphi’s shoulder for comfort. “It’s a sick place, yes,” he reassured her. “But we must press on. For Wadanohara’s sake.”

The two girls nodded, following close behind Helica and the soldiers as they stormed forward, slamming open the large wooden doors. Surprisingly, despite their large and heavy demeanor, they thumped open with ease as the troops spread out in various factions around the castle. The boom of Helica’s voice shouting orders gave some consolation to them that perhaps maybe somebody knew how to handle this.

“Find the traitor! Bring him alive, for Uomihime!”

Atop the castle, looking out over a balcony, Sal stood there, fully dressed in a new white suit. His hands on the railing, he smirked upon seeing Samekichi following behind the party. “How foolish for him to even return,” he chuckled. He sighed, straightening up as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Oh, well, if they want more bloodshed, I suppose they can have it.” He turned around behind him to look at the beauty that stood in between the balcony doors, her hands clasped together in front of her waist. “How does that sound, my princess?”

With her eyes a bright red color, Wadanohara smiled slyly at Sal. Her hair was now combed and tied back into her signature braids, only this time, tied with blood red ribbons to hold the braids together. The beautiful red dress that was a bit above her knees minimally poofed around her frame perfectly, the white petticoat underneath slightly visible due the short length of the dress Sal had picked out for her. The yellow buttons along the front glinted slightly in the dark lighting. The red knee socks with the jagged edges and her dark red gloves matched well as he stared at her blood stained eyes. She giggled as Sal asked his new princess this question. “This should be fun, right, Sal?” Her voice gave off a mischievous tone that he so enjoyed.

Sal approached her, putting his arm around her waist as he drew her close to him for a deep kiss. This time, now that she had become his red sea witch, she gladly complied and kissed him back, even pressing her tongue into his mouth. He gladly accepted this, giggling under his breath as he nibbled on her tongue with his teeth. He felt her stiffen up a bit at the pain when he bit hard, but she continued to moan in pleasure at his rough kisses.

 _Good_ , he thought. _This is the way things should stay._


	18. Alone

Soldiers filed through the castle in a menagerie of directions, some making their way down to the dungeons to rescue any prisoners that were still down there. Others made their way up stairs and down corridors to search out for others in the castle that might be lurking around to ambush them. As Helica charged on ahead, Fukami stayed close by Memoca and Dolphi. Samekichi followed behind a few steps, his eyes peeled for any sign of Sal or Wadanohara. As they made their way up a stair case, Samekichi caught a familiar scent in the air.

Wadanohara’s scent. He knew it all too well.

Samekichi instinctively pushed past the trio in the hallway. Memoca flinched to the side as he rushed past her. “Hey, Samekichi, careful! I could have fallen.” She puffed her cheeks out in annoyance. Her eyes soon locked on to where he was going – to a room at the end of the hallway. She began jogging to catch up to him, Dolphi close behind, and Fukami walking at a brisk pace with those long legs of his.

Samekichi’s heart dropped when he saw the bedroom. On the floor lay clothes scattered around. On the floor he could see Wadanohara’s ripped and bloody dress. Near that lie Sal’s tie. He didn’t even need to see the rest of the clothing and undergarments that lie scattered around the room, or the blood-soaked sheets and blankets. His knees felt weak as his rage boiled over in him. As much as he wanted to vomit in disgust, Samekichi began screaming in pure anger as he rushed forward, jamming the sword through the middle of the bed. The sword easily sliced through the center of the bed with its sharp edges. He screamed in anger at the horrible thoughts that raced through his mind. He pulled the sword out from the bed, collapsing on his knees next to it. He stared at the blood that was pooled in various spots on the bed, imagining all the horrid things Sal might have done to her.

Was she even alive?

Samekichi gripped his hand in his hands, digging his gloved nails into his hair, feeling his blood run cold at the thought of losing Wadanohara. All he could picture was her smiling face beaming at him throughout the many moments they shared together.

How? How could he have left her at his brother’s mercy like this?

“It’s my fault,” he whispered to himself, as tears stung his eyes. “It’s all my fault….”

The sound of smashing brought Samekichi’s head up to turn behind him to see Memoca swinging her bat at the vanity mirror in the corner, turning her attention to the wooden vanity table, as well. Dolphi, though shocked at first, soon began joining in, kicking at the table to smash it, her own anger getting to her. Fukami stood by the doorway, fists clenched, biting his lower lip enough to draw blood, as he gazed at the scene in front of him.

It wasn’t just him, Samekichi realized. Everyone was feeling hurt by this. Even if the other familiars weren’t as deeply connected to her as he was, Samekichi could see how hurt they were.

As Memoca and Dolphi huffed, sweat beading their foreheads, Samekichi slid off the bed, retrieving the sword. The table was nothing more than broken wood, splinters, and shattered glass on the floor.

“I’ll find Wada!” Memoca cried out. She’s gotta be here somewhere! She can’t be gone. She just can’t be!” She made her way to the doorway, walking briskly, only to be stopped by Fukami’s tentacles, as he blocked the doorway.

“Memoca, enough.” Despite his calm voice, Fukami’s blood was boiling just as much. Where he had bit his lip dripped a bit of blood. He used the back of his right glove to wipe it away. “You can’t just run off on your own now. Think rationally.”

“Well, what then, huh, Fukami?” Memoca shouted up at him, her golden eyes narrowing as tears grew in them. “You expect me to just sit by and not try to find her?!”

“I didn’t say that,” Fukami interjected. “I’m saying you can’t put yourself in danger just because of your emotions.”

Dolphi creeped up behind Memoca, her boots crunching over the debris the two of them had caused. She wrapped her arms around Dolphi’s waist, burying her face in Memoca’s hair. “Fukami’s right, Memoca. Please, don’t go alone.”

As Memoca sniffled, gritting her teeth, she eventually nodded, wiping her eyes with her wings. She hiccuped as she tried to control her sobs. “Okay, okay,” she complied. “We’ll stick together.”

Fukami nodded, sliding his tentacles down off the doorframe, placing one of them on the top of Memoca’s head to rub her head. The group began to head out down the hallway again. Fukami turned to look over his shoulder at Samekichi, who was staring down at a piece of clothing on the floor. Fukami quickly turned his eyes away from that fabric in embarrassment. “Samekichi, you coming?”

“Yeah.” His voice was rough from screaming, his eyes fixated on Wadanohara’s white, lacy underwear on the floor. His hand tightened around the hilt of the sword. “I’ll be there.”

As the group headed down the hall, discussing about going up to the top floors, Samekichi left quite a bit of distance between them and him. Yes, Fukami was right about sticking by each other in a group, but he needed to be alone. Alone in his thoughts, and alone in this fight.


	19. The Red Sea Witch

The trio made their way down the hallway to continue their ascent up the stairs, and Samekichi trailed behind to give the illusion that he was following them. As soon as they were far enough ahead, he quietly made his way back downstairs to the main entrance. Among the sounds of the soldiers rescuing prisoners from below, and the pounding of feet as others explored the hallways for any sign of Sal or other prisoners, Samekichi stared at the ornate yet dark entrance. Above stood a shining chandelier to illuminate the red patterned floor beneath his feet. The floor shined with an odd glow from the above illumination, and he could see his figure distorted in the floor beneath him. Movement on the floor from another entity brought his attention back. When he raised his eyes, his breath stopped for a moment.

There, in front of him, stood his wife. She stood there, a sly grin across her face as a giggle escaped her lips. But this giggle was not one Samekichi had ever heard before; this one sounded…sensual; almost devilish. And that outfit – Samekichi had never seen her in such colors before. Even that dress seemed too short for her tastes. What shocked him the most was her eyes. They no longer held their gray color. They no longer held her sparkle and joy. They were bloodied; dark; scheming.

“Wadanohara,” Samekichi finally breathed out. He could feel his heart palpating abnormally fast upon seeing her in front of him. He was so glad she was alive, but seeing her in this state, he knew something was horribly wrong. This was not his Wadanohara.

“Hey there, Samekichi,” she said, her voice unnaturally cheerful. “I never thought I’d see you again.” She held her arms out in a welcoming gesture, as if for a hug. “Did you finally realize the truth?”

Samekichi could barely breathe as he struggled to comprehend what was happening. No, this was not her. _There’s no way it’s her_ , he thought within himself. His Wadanohara was cheerful, yes, but the one in front of him was different. So mischievous in her tone and the way she looked at him like that. “Wh-What are you talking about, Wadanohara?” he finally managed to choke out.

She tilted her head to the left, giggling. “Why, I’m talking about the truth of the Red Sea.” She spread her arms out, twirling around, her dress and petticoat swirling around her. “Isn’t it wonderful?” She clasped her red-clad hands in front of her waist, closing her eyes in bliss. “Sal showed me that. Isn’t it great?”

Samekichi felt his stomach drop hearing her say such things. No, these words would never have been spoken by her. Not his Wadanohara. He felt ill and lightheaded again as he tried to wrap his mind around what she had just told him. His eyes scanned her body, and he could see the bruises on her arms and some of the bite marks peeking out from underneath the strap of that red dress and underneath the petticoat. It was all he could do not to scream and vomit upon realizing what Sal had done to her. His own brother; his own wife. He raised a hand to his mouth as his eyes stung with bitter tears that began to form.

Wadanohara tilted her head again, confused. “Aww, Samekichi, what’s the matter?” She began to sway over to him, her boots clicking off the smooth floor. “It’s okay. Honest. I’m happy this way. Come here. I’ll wake you up, too.” She chuckled again at the thought of what she could do to him.

Instinctively, Samekichi raised the sword in front of him. As she stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening in surprise, Samekichi could also feel the shock in his own body. Yes, this Wadanohara was different, but it was still her. A corrupt, twisted version that Sal had made her. But it was still her, and raising a sword against her to even keep her distance made him feel so confused and even more hurt.

Wadanohara crossed her arms over her chest, sticking out her lower lip in a pout. “Aww, you’re no fun,” she whined. Her eyes flickered for a moment with a mischievous shine as she stared at the sharp sword pointed at her. “Or could it be…you like it rough, Samekichi?” She laughed at seeing his shocked expression. “I didn’t take you for that type, but if you like, I’m more than happy to be your toy.” She winked at him with another giggle.

“Enough,” Samekichi whispered. His arm that held out the sword wobbled as he tried to control his emotions.

“Hmm?” she asked in confusion.

“Enough.” He glared into those red eyes. “You don’t mean any of this, Wada. You – You’re just…hurt. Sal did this to you. It’s not really you.” He lowered the sword. “Please, Wadanohara,” he pleaded, his voice slightly breaking. “Let’s go home. We’ll get you back to normal.”

She huffed, that pouty look on her face. “What are you talking about? I am home. I am normal.”

As Wadanohara stood there, her half red eyes defiant and wary of the shark in front of her, Samekichi finally gave in to his feelings. He dropped the sword from his hand, practically discarding it to the side. As Wadanohara stared at the sword, surprise written on her face, Samekichi ran to her. His right arm wrapped tightly around her waist, his hand grabbing softly yet firmly onto her hip. His other hand buried into the back of her hair among her twin braids draped down her back. He felt her body curve into his, the way it used to, though he heard her gasp in shock. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent.

“W-What are you doing?” Wadanohara gasped, a bit of unease wobbling in her voice. Though she sounded a bit shocked and almost hateful, Samekichi could hear and feel that bit of her old self returning. Yes; the crack in her speech, the curve of her body fitting so naturally into his. He had to get her back – back to her normal, pure self.

Lifting up his face to look down into hers, her red eyes shaking in fear – perhaps even anticipation? – Samekichi pushed his lips onto hers, closing his eyes in ecstasy. Her lips were still how he remembered them. It felt like ages since he’d kissed her. As he pulled her body in closer to his, he felt her tense body began to slowly relax into his. His hands gripped her waist and head firmly yet gently, pulling her hips up into his. He continued to kiss her passionately. Samekichi needed her to feel his love once again; to make her come back to her senses. To her old self once again and not this corrupted version that Sal had made her. He couldn’t think of anything else in this moment; he had to be near her once again and have her feel his love.

He opened his mouth briefly as he passionately kissed her, breathing in her breath and getting more air. His cheeks began to warm up, and he could feel himself blushing, as if he was young again when he had first confessed his love to Wadanohara. She might have been too naïve back then to fully understand what he had meant when going to Star Isle. But she finally understood back when he had gone off to fight Sal; she had told him she loved him, too. And upon returning after so long, when they were finally able to hug after being parted for so long, Samekichi knew that this petite witch was going to be his wife.

Memories flooded his mind as he continued kissing her.

Of when he bought her a ring, getting down on one knee to propose to her on Star Isle; that was one of the most difficult things he had ever done, but also the most thrilling time of his life. He could recall the sound of her saying yes as she hopped up and down in joy, tears spilling from her eyes. 

Of Wadanohara coming into the room on their wedding night as they went off on their honeymoon that moonlit night. She had come in dressed in a thin, white nightgown, her cheeks flushed with pink from her blushing. He still remembered the heat from his own blush seeing her like that, as well.

Of waking up early mornings to hold Wadanohara’s hair back as she vomited. He rubbed her back every morning, concern as to why she was getting ill. Soon after, it was determined that she was pregnant, and Samekichi cried tears of joy at such a revelation. 

Of coming home to find Wadanohara holding out a tiny, baby blue outfit, a beaming smile on her face. This had been the moment she happily announced that he would be a father to their baby boy. She had taken him by the hand to follow her to the pillow that had been set up in their room. Resting on it sat a tiny, yellowish-white egg that held their growing child.

And he could hear the crack of the egg and the wail of Minami as he was born into the world. This tiny baby that Samekichi cradled in his arms, wrapped in a white blanket, was their own flesh and blood. This baby that was a symbol of Wadanohara and his love for each other.

As the memories melded together, Samekichi soon felt Wadanohara’s hands sliding up his back to hold him back. Her body completely relaxed into his, and he could feel the joy and peace returning to his heart and mind.

As his lips retreated from hers so he could stare into her eyes, her saw those familiar, watery, gray eyes sparkling back up at him. He smiled, sliding his hand down from her hair to cup her cheek in his hand. “Hey,” he whispered.

As Wadanohara’s eyes filled with tears, she whispered, “Samekichi,” as she clung to him, tears dotting his shirt.

As the noise from the dungeon below echoed throughout the main hall, Samekichi tuned the noise out as he held Wadanohara close to him. If he could, he would stay like this forever – just holding her close and never letting her go for a moment.

This is truly where she belonged.

Samekichi released her from his tight embrace, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. “Listen, Wada, we need to get you out of here right now.”

As she looked up at him, she could hear the commotion echoing around her from other parts of the castle. As she began to comprehend what was going on, her thoughts returned to Minami. She placed her hands on his chest, her eyes pleading with his. “Minami, he’s okay, right, Samekichi?”

Samekichi smiled softly, lowering his hands to grip one of her tiny hands in his. “Yes, he’s safe. I promise you that.”

Wadanohara sighed in relief, and she could feel herself becoming weaker now that that weight had been lifted off her shoulders. As her knees began to buckle, Samekichi wrapped his arms around her to hold her up. “It’s okay,” he whispered. “You don’t have to fight anymore, Wadanohara. I’m not letting you go this time. I swear it.”

As Wadanohara clung to Samekichi, she could feel the ominous presence behind Samekichi before she saw him. Sal stood behind him, smiling maniacally. He had his arm raised, a blade in hand, ready to swing it down on Samekichi’s head. She screamed in panic, doing what felt right in that moment. As Samekichi turned his head around to see what was the matter, Wadanohara pulled her body to the side, Samekichi following suit, his arms still around her. Their feet tangled together, and the two of them landed on their sides, Samekichi innately cradling her close to protect her from hitting the floor directly on her shoulder. The blade that Sal swung down clanged against the floor with an echo reverberating throughout the room, barely missing their feet as Samekichi slid the pair away.

Sal’s eyes darted over to the pair on the floor, his eyes dark, blood red. “You,” he snarled at Samekichi. “You, you, you! I should have killed you when I had the chance.” His eyes went to Wadanohara, who stared at Sal in shock with her normal gray eyes. His eyes narrowed on her. “And after I tried so hard to make you mine, Wadanohara. How weak are you to so easily fall back into his arms?” He gritted his teeth in anger, and they could feel Sal’s hatred seething through as he directed his malice towards them.


	20. Scum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so late. Not my best chapter, sorry, but I have new ideas in the works for after this one is finished. So, hopefully you'll be interested in those. :P

Samekichi looked up at his older half who glared daggers at them. Samekichi tightened his arms around Wadanohara, moving his body protectively around her as he pulled them up into a sitting position. Sal pointed the sword at the couple, and Samekichi’s eyes quickly glanced to his left at the Sacred Sword that he had discarded when going to hug Wadanohara.

Sal noticed this, snarling, “Don’t even think about it, Samekichi. I’ll have this blade run through the both of you before you can even get to it.” Sal’s mouth twisted into a creepy smile. “How stupid must you be to have thrown aside your only weapon? All so you could make out with Wadanohara. How foolish.”

Samekichi glared right back at Sal. “Give it up, Sal. It’s over.” Among the silence between the two brothers and Wadanohara’s breathing, the sound of shouts and running feet could be heard through the castle floors and hallways. The clacking of heels and boots on the stairs made Sal turn, now glaring up at Wadanohara’s other familiars.

“Wada!” Memoca shouted upon seeing her in Samekichi’s arms. “Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!”

Her eyes soon noticed Sal standing there, a sword pointed at the couple. “You!” she yelled. “How dare you?!”

As she began to run down the stairs as fast as her legs would carry her, Sal sprung forward, slashing at Memoca as she approached. Memoca gasped in shock, seeing the blade glint in the dim lighting as it sliced at her face and chest. She instinctively raised her wings in front of her body to protect herself, not even registering to use her weapon. She soon finding herself pulled backwards by a pinkish red tentacle wrapped around her waist. As the sword reverberated on the ground from Sal’s missed strike, Fukami placed Memoca behind him as she breathed out a sigh of relief.

“I swear,” Fukami sighed, disgust in his voice. “You really are gonna get yourself killed one of these days if you keep letting emotions control you, Memoca.” His eyes never left the white shark in front of him as he glared at him with his dark gray eyes.

Sal’s head hung low for a moment, his eyes on the spot in front of him where his attack had missed. His shoulders soon began to shake, and giggles could be heard. He then straightened himself, throwing his head back to laugh crazily once again. It reverberated throughout the hall, and even Fukami stared warily at Sal. Memoca and Dolphi stayed close together as Samekichi stood up with Wadanohara, setting her behind him.

“So, the gang’s all here, huh?” Sal snickered. He sighed deeply as he looked around between the familiars and Wadanohara, who stood behind Samekichi, her hands clasping onto the back of his shirt. Sal smirked seeing her knees shake; he knew she was weakening after her ordeals.

“I must say,” he continued. “I’m disappointed that you turned back so easily, Wadanohara. Oh, well, I had fun with you while it lasted.” He winked over at her, and he chuckled seeing the shock on her face, imagining what was going on in her thoughts to remember the fun they had together. “You look best in red, my dear. She sure can take a beating, Samekichi.” The look of horror on her face amused him to no end.

Samekichi gritted his teeth, growling in the back of his throat. He felt sickened when Sal insinuated at the filth that he had done to his wife. “Sal, enough! Give it up!”

“You’re sick!” Memoca added in.

As the sound of boots drew closer from below, Sal took this opportunity to lunge towards Samekichi and Wadanohara, his blade raised above his head to slice down at them. Samekichi turned towards Wadanohara, grabbing her in his arms to pull her out of the way once again.

Tentacles wrapped around Sal’s body, one grasping at his wrist with the weapon, another squeezed around his neck, one around his waist, and another around his left leg. Fukami yanked him backwards as Sal struggled against Fukami’s grip. He choked as Fukami strangled him, squeezing him, but Sal would not drop the sword, despite Fukami’s death grip on his wrist trying to get him to drop it.

“You – “ Sal choked out. “You…of all…people – Gah!”

Fukami hated the way Sal said that to him. He knew what Sal was implying; how he had tried to lure Fukami over to his side back then. Sal had told him he was just like him – jealous and hateful. Sure, Fukami had feelings for Wadanohara back then, and he did not like Samekichi having hurt Wadanohara – though now he realized why he had acted so strange back then – but he would never give in to those jealous thoughts. He had rejected Sal’s whispers to him back then, and knowing Sal was trying to play that card against him now made Fukami all the more disgusted with this shark.

“I’m not like you,” Fukami spoke, his voice stone cold, his eyes narrowed on Sal. “I will not allow you to hurt any of us anymore.” He continued to crush Sal with his tentacles, watching as Sal grunted in pain, gasping for air through clenched teeth.

“Fukami, stop!”

His eyes widened hearing Wadanohara reprimand him like that. The darkness faded from his eyes a bit as he glanced over at Wadanohara, who was leaning over Samekichi’s arm to yell towards him. He slightly loosened his grip on Sal, but not by much to allow the shark any movement to attack back. “Wadanohara,” Fukami began.

“Please, you’ll end up killing him.”

“Yeah, that’s fine if he dies, right?” Memoca yelled back.

With Sal out of the way, Dolphi rushed over, her hair bouncing around her shoulders. She threw herself into Wadanohara’s arms. When Wadanohara was pushed back from the force of Dolphi’s hug, Samekichi positioned himself behind her to hold her steady as Dolphi clung to her, sobbing.

“I’m glad,” the dolphin sobbed. “I’m glad you’re safe, Wada.”

Wadanohara wrapped her arms around Dolphi’s back, hugging her, tears filling her own eyes. They dripped down as she closed her eyes. She raised her hand to Dolphi’s head to stroke her hair to comfort her familiar. “It’s okay, Dolphi. It’s okay,” she soothed. She soon found herself surrounded by Memoca, too. She moved her other hand from Dolphi’s back to hold Memoca close as the three girls wept on each other.

Samekichi’s pounding heart began to calm seeing everyone becoming reunited. He rubbed Wadanohara’s back for a few seconds before leaving her in Dolphi and Memoca’s arms; she would be supported by them, he was sure. He walked over to where the Sacred Sword still lie. Bending down, he picked it up, staring at the blue edge of the sword. He then turned his eyes to Sal, who was still struggling and gasping in Fukami’s grasp.

Finally seeing Sal at such a disadvantage left him feeling more confident that they were safe, but he also couldn’t help but feel saddened seeing his older half so pathetic. Samekichi couldn’t understand what he was even feeling anymore. Inside was a cacophony of emotions struggling to find room. He was angry; he was disgusted; he was hurt in so many ways. But seeing his twin had him feeling at odds with his own self. He had every right to hate Sal, he knew that. This man was a murderer, a fiend, a rapist; nobody in their right mind would let such scum live. Samekichi gritted his teeth, knowing how true this was.

But…as he thought back about how Sal had acted whenever the past was brought up, Samekichi couldn’t help but wonder what wounds Sal was still holding onto. What wounds never had left? What wounds were never even healed to begin with? Samekichi had been able to thankfully work through most of his regrets – that is, until today. But Sal…had he ever truly dealt with anything besides hate in this sea of death?

“Fukami,” Samekichi finally spoke. The octopuses’ eyes met Samekichi’s gaze, and Samekichi could almost sense what was running through Fukami’s mind. “Don’t kill him, please. We’ll bring him back to the castle.”

“You got that right!”

Everyone’s eyes turned to the gruff voice of Helica as she approached with a few soldiers in tow. She pointed her weapon towards Sal. “This scum will be brought to Uomihime! Then, he dies!”


	21. Kill Me

Wadanohara had insisted on walking back to the castle, though Samekichi would have preferred to have carried her. He could sense she was weak and pained after all her harrowing experiences. Even now, she still wanted to show she was strong. Despite this, Samekichi stayed close to her, his arm wrapped around her shoulders to keep her next to his body as they walked through the gateway back into the blue sea. The feel and smell of the blue sea was so refreshing in comparison to the red sea; the collective sigh of relief and inhales of those around them was evidence enough of how relieved everyone was to be home in their own kingdom.

Samekichi stared on ahead at Helica and some of the soldiers that were accompanying Sal. With Fukami’s help having successfully stopped Sal in his tracks, Helica and her group could thankfully get Sal immobilized. He walked along with Helica and the soldiers surrounding him as chains bound his wrists and arms behind his back securely to his body. Despite having been apprehended, Sal showed no sign of retaliation or even remorse. He continued to smile, wearing his signature smug look. Samekichi wondered what his brother was thinking. He honestly feared that at any moment Sal would somehow escape and continue his terror. These thoughts unconsciously made him pull Wadanohara closer to him.

Helica turned back to yell over her shoulder as they continued walking down the pathway out of the Old Sea on their way to Uomihime’s castle. “Samekichi, seal the barrier. Nobody is left in the Red Sea. It’s time for it to be sealed off for good.” Without his reply, Helica continued on her way, dragging Sal along with the chains around him. 

Samekichi slowed down, turning around to face the barrier. For a moment, he stared at the swirling red color of the gateway. Yes, he had sealed the barrier before in the past – even from the other side. Apparently, not knowing Sal was alive in there sure had caused them problems after all of this time. Would sealing it on this side even be effective? Samekichi doubted within himself. Wadanohara must have noticed his hesitation; she gently squeezed his hand in hers.

“Are you okay, Samekichi?” she asked. Even knowing she was feel drained, she was still concerned about him. How did she stay so strong? Samekichi wondered.

He gently squeezed her hand back to reassure her. “I’m fine, Wada.” He gently smiled down at her, and she smiled back. Letting her hand go, he turned back towards the barrier, pulling out the Sacred Sword from the sheath near his waist. He pointed the sword at the gate, ready to seal it.

Soon, this would all be over. Never again would the Red Sea disturb them. Now, it would just be an dead, abandoned place. A place of hate and misery to stay there forever. Thinking of it in those terms, Samekichi felt his heart being squeezed, imaging all of the horrible things that had ever occurred in that place. The thoughts alone made him feel ill and tired.

Samekichi then felt a hand over his own. He knew her touch without even having to see her. How good it felt for Wadanohara to touch him once again, further solidifying the fact that she was really here with him.

“You’ll need my help, Samekichi. You need my magic. To really seal this place off once and for all.”

Samekichi knew she was right. He didn’t want her to exert herself any further, though. He sighed at this predicament. “Fine,” he conceded. “But after this, I’m carrying you. No excuses.”

As the couple sealed the barrier, Samekichi could feel Wadanohara’s magic flowing through him. He didn’t like having to use her powers like this, but he did enjoying the feeling of being closer to her like this. He could feel the exertion of her magic reaching its limit.

As Memoca, Dolphi, and Fukami looked on, they too could feel it. Memoca held her wings close to her heart, knowing Wada was always trying to push herself to do what she could for this sea. Dolphi merely whispered out her name, “Wada.” Fukami watched as the process finished, though he would occasionally keep glancing at Helica and her group disappearing further into the distance, trying to keep an eye on Sal. Just in case.

As the barrier sealed off, and the swirling colors soon came to a steady calm, Wadanohara sighed out as her knees began to collapse. Samekichi quickly slid the sword into the sheath, his left arm snaking around Wadanohara’s back and waist. He then scooped her up into his arms. Wadanohara gratefully accepted being in his arms like this. She grabbed onto his shirt, burying her face into his chest.

“Thank you, Samekichi,” she whispered. “I’m just a little tired.”

“Shh, it’s fine,” Samekichi said, placing a kiss on the top of her head. Her brown locks tickled his nose; it was so good to have her back. “Let’s go, Wadanohara. I’ve got you.”

Wadanohara rested in Samekichi’s arms. She stared at her red-gloved hand that crumpled up Samekichi’s black shirt. She would be so thankful to get home and change into some of her own, clean clothes. A nice, warm bath would also be so appreciated, too, but perhaps after a nap. Her eyes began to drift closed, finally feeling herself able to relax. She was exhausted in so many facets. Maybe a little nap in this comforting cradle would be alright…?

When she awoke, Wadanohara found herself staring up at Samekichi’s face and a ceiling that was somehow familiar. As it took her a minute to realize what ceiling she as registering in her vision, a familiar voice spoke to her.

“Wadanohara. I’m so glad you’re safe.”

Wadanohara’s eyes flew open all the way, rolling her head over to stare into the face of Tatsumiya. Her yellow-orange eyes were sparkling with tears of joy. Wadanohara smiled sweetly up at her adoptive foster mother.

“Hey, Tatsumiya,” she happily replied, her voice a bit crackly like that of someone who had just woken up. Well, she supposed, she actually had just woken up. She was a bit embarrassed having fallen asleep like that so easily. Soon it dawned on her that she was in the palace. That explained seeing Tatsumiya here. Wadanohara then realized that if she was in the palace, then she was surely in the throne room in front of Princess Uomi. She quickly tried to sit up further in Samekichi’s arms to get a better look around her.

“Hey, hey, relax,” Samekichi said as she wiggled. He slowly lowered her to the ground for her to sit on the cool, tatami flooring. Now she could clearly see around her. Everyone had gathered in front of the empty throne, Helica standing slightly off to the side with Sal. Soldiers still stood nearby around them. Close to her stood Memoca, Dolphi, and Fukami, and she smiled at them, so happy to see them safe and sound with her here. Pulmo was positioned towards the left of the throne, though when she saw Wadanohara awake, she began floating over to her to wrap Wadanohara in her soft, fluffy arms and skirt.

“Wadanohara,” she sang in her floaty voice. “I’m so happy to see you. Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

Wadanohara gently hugged Pulmo back. She could hear Tatsumiya gently reprimanding Pulmo on hugging Wadanohara too much. “Pulmo, be gentle,” Tatsumiya was saying. “She’s just woken up.”

Pulmo gently let Wadanohara go, floating back. Very unusual for this girl, but Wadanohara supposed it was understandable after such an ordeal.

“I’m okay, Pulmo,” Wadanohara insisted. “I’ll be fine.” She smiled, trying to reassure Pulmo, who seemed to take this as reassurance. She smiled back at her with her flowery eyes staring into hers.

As Wadanohara’s eyes wandered around the room, she finally asked the question on her mind. “Where is Princess Uomi?”

As soon as those words left her lips, the sliding door in the back of the room opened. Uomi elegantly and slowly walked out, her large eyes taking in those in front of her. She positioned herself in front of the throne, slowly sitting down on her throne. Tatsumiya gave a soft smile to Wadanohara before turning back with Pulmo to go back to their respective positons in front of Uomi’s throne, bowing before her. The others in the room soon followed suit to bow to her. Wadanohara reached her hand up towards Samekichi, and he unspokenly took her hand in his, leaning over to put his other hand underneath her arm to help her stand up, keeping her steady as she bowed to her princess.

The only one in the room that did not bow was Sal, who stood there, smirking at the others that bowed to her.

“Kneel!” Helica kicked Sal behind the knees, causing him to fall down on his knees, falling forward. Helica yanked the chain she was holding to jerk Sal upward as he kneeled before the princess. He snarled up at Helica, glaring at her with his red eyes. Helica glared right back at him, her eyebrows knitted together into a deep scowl like that of an angry teacher to an insubordinate student. 

“Helica, it’s fine.” Uomi spoke calmly and steadily, her large eyes focused on the criminal. After a few moments of silence, Uomi spoke again. “Sal.”

Sal turned his red gaze onto the blue sea princess. Sal’s lip curled up into a snide smile. “Yes, your highness?” Everyone could audibly hear Helica growl in the back of her throat at his sarcasm.

“Sal,” Uomi continued, not blinking or showing any sign of offense to Sal’s brazen attitude. “You are sentenced to death for your heinous crimes against this kingdom.” She paused a minute, letting those ominous words fall into everyone’s ears. “You betrayed this kingdom seven years ago, and today, you have inexplicably harmed our sea witch and her family.” Another pause. “For these reasons, you will be executed. What do you have to say?”

Sal simply chuckled, his shoulders shaking from his own amusement. “Say what, Uomihime? That this kingdom is built on nothing but fairy tales? That the whole idea of living in blissful ignorance is something to be desired?”

Uomi and Sal stared at each other, though one could not tell what the princess was even thinking with her stoic expression. Sal sighed as he continued. “No, your highness, I have nothing to say. Kill me, if you must.” He smiled up at her, and Wadanohara barely caught that small glimpse in Sal’s eyes. Was that an honest plea?

He really wanted to die?

Lost in her own thoughts, Wadanohara barely had time to comprehend when Uomi nodded towards Tatsumiya with a, “Very well.” Tatsumiya walked back over to Samekichi as Helica yanked Sal to the forefront before Uomi’s throne. She once again knocked the back of his knees out from under him to get him to kneel again, Sal grunting. Tatsumiya approached Samekichi, reaching her hand out. “Samekichi, may I have the Sacred Sword?”

Quietly yet slowly, Samekichi unhooked the sheath, and thus the sword, from his waist. He held it out to Tatsumiya by the hilt. She glanced down into Wadanohara’s eyes almost apologetically. She knew that Wadanohara did not want to see or deal with death, but it was necessary; no words needed to be spoken, as Wadanohara could glean that from just her expression and the way her eyes stared into hers.

As Tatsumiya approached Sal with the Sacred Sword held out over her hands - still sheathed – a thump against the sliding doors in front of the room alerted everyone. As heads swiveled to look towards the doors, the whoosh of the doors sliding open revealed a three-foot child standing there, his arms open wide as he let the doors slide along their tracks. 


	22. For Mother

“Minami!”

A collective gasp of the little boy’s name left everyone in shock for a moment. Samekichi wasn’t sure what to say seeing his son yet again entering the room without any knowledge of him being there until his grand entrance.

Yet again, the child had snuck away and had wound up in the throne room, only this time, there were more people present. As his big eyes gazed across the scene in front of him, his face lit up upon seeing Wadanohara in his father’s arms.

“Mommy!” he shouted for joy, running over to her, his socks pitter-pattering off of the tatami mats, and leaping into his mother’s arms. Wadanohara instinctively caught her child, tears flowing into her eyes. She cradled him close, breathing in his scent. Her baby; safe. He truly was safe. 

Wadanohara fell to her knees, tightly bringing her son closer to her body. The little boy giggled as she squeezed him. He looked up at her, touching her wet cheek with his small hand.

“Mommy, why are you crying?” he innocently asked. “Were you scared when you got lost?”

Wadanohara couldn’t help but giggle at little at his questions. The innocence of her son; she was so relieved he had no idea what truly had occurred. She felt so dirtied, but she would gladly take that if it meant Minami would never have to learn the truth of what Sal had done to them.

“Yes, Minami,” she cried, turning her face to kiss his tiny hand. She reached up her gloved hand to gently hold his hand in hers. “I was scared.” She sniffled, trying to contain her overflowing emotions. “But it’s okay.” She pressed his little hand to her face, soaking up all she could about her child. “I’m okay now.”

Minami’s eyes traveled up and down Wadanohara, taking inventory of her new outfit. “Mommy, red doesn’t suit you. You look better in white. Or blue. Or both.”

Wadanohara couldn’t help but giggle a little at his blunt personality. He truly was a combination of Samekichi and her. This little boy was a reminder of the love and happiness their lives had been built on these past seven years. “I agree, sweetheart. I’ll get changed later.” She placed a kiss on the top of his head, wrapping him tightly in her arms again.

Dolphi sniffled back her own tears, wiping them away with the back of her hands. She felt so relieved to see Wadanohara reunited with her son. Memoca must have felt the same way, as she also wiped at her eyes furiously, as if so no one else would see her becoming emotional.

Samekichi kneeled down, wrapping his arms around his wife and child.

This.

This is what he wanted so desperately in his life. This was his entire world right here in his arms. Tears stung his eyes as he shut them closed, taking in the time he had with them, right here in this moment. He couldn’t wait until they were all safe and sound in their own home again. He longed for that desperately. But as much as he wanted this, he realistically knew that this ordeal was not over. Not yet, anyway.

Samekichi lifted his head to see all eyes staring at the family. He almost felt self-conscious about this private moment. But Samekichi also noticed another set of eyes on them.

Sal.

His red eyes glared at the family huddled on the floor. Samekichi could practically taste the disgust Sal was emitting from his hateful stare. But Samekichi noticed something else; something more that flickered in his twin’s eyes. A faint spark of blue? Samekichi’s heart ached as he remembered Sal before he had left; before everything changed. At one point in time, Sal’s eyes had been blue….

Minami peeked over Wadanohara’s shoulder to see what was the main event in the front of the room. Minami jumping up and pointing at Sal snapped Samekichi out of his reverie.

“Look!” he shouted, his finger still pointed at Sal. “That’s my new friend – Uncle Sal!” Minami proudly smiled up at Samekichi, lowering his arm. “I met him in the park this morning.” He frowned for a moment as he tried to recall the rest of the morning. “I must have fallen asleep at the park since I woke up here.” Minami called back over to Sal. “Sorry, mister! I didn’t mean to fall asleep when we were talking.”

Sal merely stared at the boy, and Samekichi instinctively felt his body tense up, ready to come to his child’s defense if Sal so much as glared at his son.

Minami finally took in the scene in front of him, and his little face became anxious. “Hey, Dad?” He reached up to take Samekichi’s hand in his. “Why is Uncle Sal wrapped in chains like that?” Hearing the word “uncle” attached to Sal’s name made Samekichi feel so odd and uncertain how to feel about this true title.

“Minami.” Wadanohara was the one to speak up. She placed her hands on Minami’s shoulders, kneeling in front of him, using her body to try and block Minami from seeing Sal any further. “Minami, now is not a good time. Could you please go play with Aunt Memoca?” Wadanohara looked to her familiar, who nodded in understanding.

“Y-Yeah,” Memoca piped up. She walked over to the group, bending over to stare into Minami’s eyes. “Come with me, Minami. The grown-ups have stuff they gotta do. You can show me magic Grandma Tatsumiya taught you.”

At first, Minami frowned, hearing he had to leave the festivities yet again, but his mood soon changed hearing he could impress others with his new found skills. His face beamed as he looked at his mother gleefully. “Oh, yeah, Mommy, watch!”

Minami spun out of his mother’s arms to stand more in the middle of the room so everyone could see him. Closing his eyes for a few seconds, he raised his arms in front of him, allowing magic to flow through his body. Even though he was still small, the tangibility of his magic could be felt by everyone in the room. Wadanohara’s eyes widened as she saw her little boy conjuring such power at such a young age, even for something as a small summoning spell. A small light glowed in Minami’s palms as the object began to manifest. The glow soon dimmed as he finished bringing forth a shining, perfectly shaped star.

Was that a white rock? Samekichi wondered. Seeing the shine of that stone further brought forth memories to Samekichi’s mind. A memory of when he had seen a stone so similar to the one Minami held….

“Did you see? Did you see?” Minami shouted in joy as he held out the stone for everyone to see. “I can summon objects now, Mommy! Grandma Tatsumiya taught me how to do it. Isn’t it so neat?”

As Wadanohara stared at the shining stone in her son’s hands, amazed at what he had learned to do so quickly underneath Tatsumiya’s tutelage, her head snapped over to Sal upon hearing him screaming. The way he shrieked – it was as if he was in dire pain. Everyone’s eyes swiveled to Sal as he screamed bloody murder at the top of his lungs. He had thrown himself down onto the floor, his head pressed hard onto the floor.

Samekichi quickly moved forward, grabbing Minami’s shoulder, pulling his son closer to his waist. He wrapped a hand around Minami’s head to cover his son’s left ear, turning his head so his right ear would be turned into his legs to help muffle out the shrieks, and so not have Minami stare at Sal while he was like that. The raw, guttural scream of Sal echoed in the spacious throne room. From this alone, Samekichi could practically feel the rawness that was being produced in Sal’s throat.

Dolphi immediately threw her hands over her own ears, closing her eyes at how high-pitched the screams were. Memoca covered her own ears with her wings, as well. Fukami squinted at how piercing the noise was.

“Wh-What’s going on?!” Helica yelled over Sal, staring down at him in disbelief at this sudden change in personality. “What is your problem?!” However, her grip on the chain did not loosen.

Samekichi stared at Sal in surprise. He had never seen Sal like this before; such raw emotion being thrown out in the open like that. As Samekichi thought about what the main cause of this sudden outburst was, he remembered the shining stone in Minami’s hands.

So, Sal still remembered the shine of that stone after all….

_“Aonami.”_

Samekichi could hear Sal’s childish voice calling his name – a name he hadn’t thought of in years – as he recalled the night they both found that white stone on the beach. To this day, Samekichi could recollect the cold yet warm air of that night as the salty spray of the beach blew on the two brothers on the beach. They had crouched around that stone, admiring its glow. It shined as bright as the moon.

_“Do you think it came from there, Shiro?” Samekichi asked, pointing upwards towards the moon that hung over the dark blue ocean waves of the night._

_Sal laughed, his eyes shining bright as he gazed up at the moon. “No, that’d be silly.” He then turned his gaze to his brother’s, seeing a bit of disappointment on Samekichi’s face. “But who knows? Stranger things have happened. Maybe this really is a moon rock.”_

_Samekichi beamed at his older brother, hearing those words of confirmation. “So it really did come from the moon! I knew that’s why it’s so shiny!”_

_Sal laughed as he sat back in the sand, happy to be off his feet from crouching next to that stone. The sand was still slightly warm from that day’s sunshine. He positioned himself to lie back against the sand, perpendicular to the stone. He put his hands behind his head to relax as he gazed up at the starlit sky. Samekichi found himself following his brother’s suit. The two gazed up at the bright night sky, silently listening to the wind and waves, the breeze ruffling their matching robes._

_It stayed like this for minutes on end, though Samekichi lost track of time staring up at the vast night sky. Sal’s voice brought him back to reality._

_“Aonami?”_

_Samekichi rolled over to his side to see Sal had turned to face him, too. The shining of that white stone in between them illuminated Sal’s face and blue eyes. Samekichi could see he had something on his mind from just the way Sal stared at him._

_“Hmm? What’s wrong, Shironami? Are you not feeling well?” Samekichi reached out his small hand to Sal, who clasped it back with ease._

_“Mmm mmm” Sal denied, shaking his head back and forth a bit, his cheek rubbing against the sand. “No, it’s nothing like that.” Sal paused a moment as he gazed down at the sand, then back at the stone, then back into Samekichi’s blue-gray eyes. “I was just wondering…. If something so beautiful like this exists, do you think it could cheer mother up?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger!  
> Imagining this scene of the little shark brothers honestly gave me the feels. :(  
> Artists, draw me these cute babies like this in the sand! (Seriously, you don't have to. I just so excited imagining things in my head on paper since I cannot draw.) :P


	23. Big Sister

Red.

Everything he saw was turning red. A deep, blood red. So dark yet so bright at the same time. Sure, he was used to red, but not like this. The pain in his head was splitting. The pain would kill him at any moment, surely. His skull would break at any moment. Anything to release him from these painful memories; the sooner the better.

“Kill me!” Sal screamed over his own shrieks. “Hurry up, and kill me already!” As angry as he tried to sound, he hated that some of his genuine please might be slipping through. That made him scream and writhe in anger all the more.

While pushing his own head into the floor to help alleviate some of the pain, Sal turned his bleeding eyes over towards Tatsumiya, who held the sword in her hands. She clutched it tightly as she stared in horror at the shark. Those eyes; Sal could see how accusing those eyes were. Despite her terror, Sal knew she loathed him. He knew all the eyes on him in this room must despise him. Not that he cared. But he hated being looked down upon by these “friendly” blue sea denizens.

“You!” he growled over at Tatsumiya. “Just do it already!” He gritted his teeth, tasting blood in his own throat from the screaming. “Take that sword, and drive it through me! Slice my head off! Just do something!”

Among the blood rushing in his own ears, Sal could hear snippets of the others in the room. Of that sea snail who held his chain, of that chirpy seagull. And the whispers – the whispers from the Red Sea that still followed him here. So many voices; so much noise. _Just shut them up already!_ his mind screamed at him.

“Why….Sal….Magic….Stone….”

That small voice. Sal could hear glimpses of it every now and then. That child; the one that Wadanohara and his brother had made. What was his name again? Ah, that’s right. Minami. He was the one that was asking those questions. About that stone.

That glowing, white stone.

 _It’s all his fault_ , Sal reasoned. At least, that’s what the whispers hissed into his heart and brain. _If only he hadn’t made that stone._ All the good it did was only to bring pain.

_“Shironami.”_

A new voice. A new whisper that Sal tried to bury. Every time it whispered to him, he tried to shut it out; to shove it out of his mind. But each time Sal closed his eyes in pain, all he could see was that shine, and all he could hear was that woman’s voice whispering to him.

_“Shironami, my son. I love you.”_

No. No, she didn’t. How could she?

If a mother truly loved her own flesh and blood, then she wouldn’t have….

Sal began to see nothing but black and red as he fully prostrated his body on the floor. Among the blood that dripped from his eyes, he could feel the blood that dripped down the back of his throat from his hollers. Yes, maybe it was best to just drown in red. Drown in blood. After all, that’s what mother did….

Sal’s consciousness was fading. He struggled to stay awake. He wanted to see death come for him; to finally release him from this living nightmare. But the more sharp pains that sliced through his head, the more difficult it became to even see straight.

 _Don’t pass out!_ he yelled at himself. _Don’t fall asleep! You know what you see every time you do._

_“Mother, look!”_

_Shironami held out the bright stone in his tiny palms, his face beaming from the glow of the stone, among his own childish grin. “Aonami and I found it on the beach. Look how pretty it is.”_

_“It’s a moon stone!” Aonami piped in from behind Shironami, a smile plastered on his own face with a toothy grin. “I’m pretty sure it fell from the moon. Aren’t we lucky to have it land right on the beach so we could find it?”_

_As Namikaze lie in the bed, the blankets over her frail frame, her younger sister, Namiho, sat in a rocking chair off in the corner, silently reading a book. She would peek up from it every so often to see her two nephews as they excitedly tried to show their mother the shining stone they had proudly burst into the home with. Just the glow of the moon through the windows on either side of the bed where Namikaze lie was enough illumination for the whole room; plenty of natural light even at night for Namiho to read by. Namiho’s heart ached seeing how excited the twins were to share this beautiful stone with their mother, and all Namikaze seemed to do was gaze at them with empty eyes. She wore a small smile on her face, reaching out to touch Shironami’s cheek as he stood by her bedside, but Namiho could see how dull and lifeless her eyes appeared._

_Namikaze had been living with her for quite a while. Her own big sister had come to live with her, pregnant and all alone. Namiho remembered when Namikaze showed up one evening on her doorstep. She had not heard from her in so long. She knew her big sister had gone off to live in the sea. Occasionally, she would hear from her every now and again, but for about a year, communication had stopped to a trickle – practically nonexistent. Namiho was concerned, naturally worried for her big sister. But she supposed that Namikaze was enjoying herself in the sea. The last she had heard from her was that she had potentially met someone, though Namiho had never heard who this mysterious person was. Namiho had shrugged it off, assuming Namikaze was enjoying her life in the sea._

_That is, until that rainy evening. She heard a small knock at the front door, and upon opening it up a crack, Namiho immediately recognized her sister’s dark hair and fin. She flung the door open to her disheveled sister. Despite bringing her in and taking care of her, Namikaze barely spoke to her. She never uttered a word about what had occurred and why she was suddenly here. But Namiho could clearly see from her tattered, black dress and slightly rounded belly that Namikaze had wound up in an unhealthy encounter. Namiho had tried to gently press Namikaze for answers, but after all these years, she had only been able to glean some pieces of information from her. And soon, the twins were born. The gloom in Namikaze’s eyes seemed to grow every day. Sure, she took care of her babies, but Namiho had desperately hoped that the little ones would bring some joy back into her heart and into her eyes._

_Namiho could see that the older the boys got, they had slowly begun to learn about their mother’s deep depression. Still so young, they didn’t know what to say or think about this. All they knew was that some days were better than others for mommy. After all, how could their Aunt ever explain such deep emotions to their little minds? Watching them grow, Namiho studied their faces and personalities. They seemed cheerful enough, and both boys were kind. The oldest boy held such white colors about him, whereas the younger brother had the darker hair. But both of their little eyes shone with hints of blue, just like the ocean they could see every day. Sure, the boys fought at times, but that was to be expected from siblings. Aunt Namiho served as the mediator between their little spats._

_Smiling at the memories of her growing nephews, Namiho placed the book down into her lap, gently closing it as she watched the boys try to cheer their mother up with something as simple as a shining stone._

_“Come around to my other side, Aonami,” Namikaze whispered, her voice a tad rough yet breathy. She barely spoke much, so Namiho could understand why her sister would sound like this most days._

_Aonami easily complied, rushing over to the other side of the bed. With her right hand cupping Shironami’s left cheek, she reached her other hand up to gently hold Aonami’s right cheek in her left palm. Both boys beamed having their mother show this bit of affection to them. They seemed to revel in her touch, Shironami rubbing his cheek against her palm with a smile lighting up his face._

_“The stone is quite beautiful,” Namikaze whispered, a small smile on her lips. “Thank you for showing me it, boys.” Despite the smile, Namiho’s heartstrings tugged seeing how clouded Namikaze’s eyes appeared. Well, she supposed that the healing journey would not be an easy one. At least, she truly hoped her big sister was healing, ever so slowly._

_Shironami’s eyes lit up widely. He looked over towards Aonami in triumph. “You were right, Aonami. She really likes it.”_

_Aonami giggled, showing a toothy grin yet again. “Mom, let’s go play outside. It’s so bright out tonight.”_

_Namikaze slowly shook her head, her long hair splayed out around the pillow around her. “Not tonight, Aonami. It’s late. You two should be in bed.”_

_Aonami frowned a bit, but soon seemed to think better of arguing with his mother. “Okay,” he relinquished. “But first thing in the morning, we can play, right?” His eyes looked hopefully at his mom._

_Expression never changing, Namikaze gave a simple, “Sure thing.” She slid her hand off of Aonami’s face, a silent ushering for him to go off and get ready for bed. Aonami briskly jogged out of the room into the hallway next door to his mother’s room to head off to the room he shared with Shironami. Namikaze then turned to her oldest son. He stared at her with those bright blue eyes of his. Aonami loved his mother dearly, Namiho knew that, but she felt that Shironami was always worried about her and close to her more so than Aonami. A mother’s boy is what they call it, right? Namiho smiled at that silly little thought._

_“You, too, Shironami,” Namikaze told him. “Time for bed.”_

_Shironami nodded, rubbing his cheek against her palm again. “Yes, Mother,” he obediently responded. He turned out of her hand as she slowly lowered it back to her side. Gleefully, Shiranami placed the glowing stone next to his mother’s bedside table. He smiled sweetly at her as he turned to go follow Aonami’s suit of heading to bed. “This can be like a night light for you, Mother. It will keep you warm, and happy, and safe.” Shironami then walked out of the room, the little patter of his feet echoing with Aonami’s ._

_In the silence that followed, Namiho stared at Namikaze, who stared blankly at the white, shining stone. She was unsure what to make of her sister’s expression, or what she could even be thinking. She worried for her, even after all these years._

_“Namikaze?” Namiho asked. It took a moment for her sister to turn her gaze to her. At least tonight she seemed more responsive; some days she wouldn’t even look at her or acknowledge that anyone else was even around her. For this little miracle, Namiho was thankful. Namiho rose from her seat, putting aside the book she was reading. The blanket that was also placed across her lap she let slide down to the floor, picking it up and placing it in a pile back on the rocking chair._

_“You know the boys deeply love you, right?” Namiho paused as she let her words hang in the air, hoping they would sink into her sister’s heart. “Please, get some good rest. You’ll need your strength for tomorrow to play with them.” Another pause as she slowly walked out of the room. “I’ll go tuck the boys in and give them your love.”_

_Namiho paused in the open doorway for a moment. Something was bothering her in her heart. What was this odd feeling? Something didn’t sit quite right with her. This was normal every night and day for her to fear for her sister’s mental health and safety, but something was telling her to say more. But what? All she could think of was this: “I love you, big sister.”_

_With no response, Namiho headed down the hallway to the twin’s room to tuck them in._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More feels for the shark family. ;(


	24. Bloody Sand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! 
> 
> Suicide is a big component of this chapter. Please be warned.

_Shironami smiled as he slipped under the covers next to Aonami, who’s head was already lying down on his pillow on the left-hand side of the bed. Auntie’s house was a decent size, but the spare bedroom only featured one bed, leaving the twins with little option but to share. It confused him at times why there wasn’t another bed, but he supposed that was normal. He also wondered why Aunt Namiho slept on the living room sofa and not in the bedroom. Was it because of mother sleeping in the bed? Was that supposed to be Auntie’s bed? Questions like this would occasionally pop up into Shironami’s mind over the years, but he would shrug them off. This is the way things always were. Ever since he was little, that is the way Shironami always remembered things. And he supposed he liked it this way._

_Although, he did wish mother was happier. She always seemed so sad. And she barely moved out of that bed. He was glad when she did, and he was even happier that she would play with them on certain days when she was feeling good enough. Was she sick? Is that why she was so sad? Shironami wondered about their mother and her fragile state. He just couldn’t wrap his mind around why she was like that. He shook the thoughts off once more, trying to think about the happier times and the fun that would be had tomorrow. He smiled, remembering how she had said she would play with them tomorrow morning. Shironami was so excited; he wondered if he’d sleep tonight._

_As he slipped underneath the covers next to his younger twin, Aunt Namiho appeared in the doorway. She walked over to them softly, a small smile on her face. As she pulled the covers up around their heads, she leaned over Shironami to give Aonami a kiss on the forehead. She then slid back to do the same for Shironami._

_Even Auntie’s eyes look tired, Shironami noticed. Not as saddened like mothers, but still quite tired. Was this just a part of growing older? Shironami frowned a bit as he thought of that. He hoped he didn’t have to grow sad or tired like them when he got older._

_Aunt Namiho must have noticed the small frown on his face, as she gently put her hand on his cheek, bringing him back to the moment. He met her gaze as she gently smiled at him. “Don’t let your mind trouble you, Shironami. Get some rest tonight, okay?”_

_“Yeah,” Aonami added in, his mouth open wide as he yawned loudly. “We have a playdate tomorrow with mom, remember?”_

_Shironami smiled again as he recalled this. “Yes, Auntie.”_

_With her small smile, Aunt Namiho turned around, slowly slipping out of the bedroom. She placed her hand on the doorframe, looking back at the two boys for a moment before heading down the hallway to the living room. Shironami wondered what Aunt Namiho thought about sometime._

_He soon rolled over to his right side to stare at Aonami, whose eyes were starting to drift closed. Staying up late was probably not a good thing for the young boys, but nighttime was sometimes more fun. The moon, sky, and ocean looked so much different at night; a world one could only see if awake this late. Shironami took ahold of Aonami’s hand under the cover. Sometimes they would fall asleep like this, hand in hand._

_Aonami turned his face towards his older brother, his eyes still drifting closed. Shironami soon found his own eyes becoming heavy with sleep. As the two brother’s drifted to sleep, the light of the moon shining through the circular window above their bed – illuminating the room with an almost warm glow – Shironami hoped and prayed that tomorrow would be a warm day for their playdate._

_Soft cries could be heard as Shironami slowly cracked open his eyes. The room was illuminated, but not by the morning sun. The moon was still shining bright. How long had he slept for? Shironami’s eyes still felt heavy as he looked over towards Aonami, who was still sleeping peacefully, his mouth hung open a little with slight snoring. A trail of drool leaked out of the corner of his mouth. Aonami was definitely sleeping deeply, so why had Shironami woken up?_

_The soft crying could be heard over the noise of the gentle ocean waves from outside. Shironami slowly pushed himself up on the bed, turning his body to listen to where the noise was coming from. Who was crying? As he kneeled on the bed, hoping to not disturb Aonami, Shironami noticed a dark shadow outside in the moonlight’s glow. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, but Shironami noticed the shape of a woman standing on the beach, her long hair flowing around her whenever the wind blew. Her dark dress blew around her, as well, and over the breeze, Shironami could hear the crying coming from her._

_“Mother?” Shironami whispered out loud. Slowly and silently, Shironami slipped out of the bed. With just his robe on, Shironami felt a bit cold in the evening air after climbing out of the warm covers. He looked around the room, soon deciding to quickly change into a hoodie and pants that were lying on the floor. Sometimes it paid to not pick up after themselves for easily accessible clothing. As quietly as he could, Shironami rushed to the front door of the home, slipping on his shoes. He shot a quick glance at Aunt Namiho, who was sleeping peacefully on the couch, her back towards the room. As he quietly cracked open the door, he double-checked to make sure he had not disturbed her._

_Leaving the door open a crack, Shironami quickly ran out of the home, rounding the corner of the home. His shoes made a light crunching noise in the sand, and as the woman turned to him, Shironami could clearly see that the crying woman was, in fact, his mother. His heart ached seeing her standing at the edge of the shoreline, tears streaming down her darkened eyes. They practically glistened in the moonlight. Her dark eyes were slightly widened seeing him there, though the darkness still remained there._

_Shironami walked closer to her, his little hand clutching near his heart, bunching up his hooded jacket. His breath felt slightly hitched seeing his own mother in tears like this. What was she doing out here crying in the middle of the night? He knew she was sad most of the time, but he hadn’t really seen her crying near the ocean shore like this before. An ominous feeling was creeping into Shironami’s body, causing him to slightly shake in fear. The warm breeze of the air suddenly felt a lot colder to him._

_“Mother?” Shironami whispered. “Mother, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”_

_Shironami slowly continued walking towards her. The closer he got, the more he could see how streaked her cheeks were with tears, how her body shook, and how disheveled she appeared. What scared Shironami the most was the glint of an object in her right hand. Shironami’s eyes widened when he realized she held a large kitchen knife in her right hand. The knuckles on her hand were white as she tightly gripped the hilt of the knife, shaking._

_“Mommy?” Shironami quietly called out. “Mommy, what’s going on? Why do you have that?” His eyes looked at the weapon and then back at her. Ever so briefly, Shironami thought he could see a shine in her eyes. Maybe a glimmer of hope? That soon disappeared as she turned her eyes away from Shironami, staring out back towards the sea. Silence cut the air between them, the only sounds of the breeze and ocean as they continued to move along, even though life felt frozen in time in this moment._

_“Shironami.”_

_Shironami focused on his mother at the sound of his name being spoken. He waited for her to speak to him again, ready to help her and do what he could to get his mother to stop crying._

_“Shironami, my son.” Namikaze shakily raised the blade up, gripping it now in both hands. Shironami watched in horror as she turned it around so it faced her chest. With her arms raised up, Shironami heard her whisper out, “I love you.”_

_Time truly felt like it stopped in that moment, as Shironami watched his own mother plunge the knife deep into her own chest. As blood poured out of her chest, tickling down her dress and out of the corner of her mouth, Shironami could immediately smell that irony smell. He watched as dark red drops of his own mother’s blood began to dot the sand around her feet. Ever so small, he saw the corner of her lip curl into a small, content smile. He watched her knees buckle underneath her, collapsing. With her last strength, Namikaze pulled the knife from her chest, and Shironami saw nothing but red as it flung out from her. Not even the ocean waves nearby could wash away the red that was still pooling and forming around her body._

_The thump of her body falling face first onto the beach was the only thing Shironami could hear. Everything sounded so muffled. Everything felt so cold. His own legs shaking, Shironami was able to move his heavy legs as he approached his mother’s corpse on the beach. Each breath felt icy in his chest. Each movement felt like he would collapse at any moment. Standing above her body, Shironami soon found himself crouched at her side, his little hands on her shoulder and back. He could no longer see his mother’s face or see the gash in her chest. All he saw was her long, dark hair splayed out around her head, matted and wet with blood and the ocean water. Sitting among the irony smell, the wet sand and blood flowed into the ocean and around Namikaze’s body. He did not even mind that the bloody sand and water soaked into his pants as he kneeled next to his mother’s still warm body._

_Shironami wasn’t sure how much time had passed before he was being lifted from his mother’s body. All he could hear echoing in his ears was his own screams._


	25. What You Ran From

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so late. Not my best chapter, again, but all will be ending soon. I'm already working on ideas for the next fanfic for the Wadanohara gang. 
> 
> But, oh, boy, does the rabbit hole go deep into DSP lore and their worlds, let me tell ya. It's fascinating. Guess where I been? :P

Sal woke up screaming, flinging his body forward the most it would move. Sweat beaded on his head, matting his somewhat shaggy hair to his face. Wadanohara jumped at him in shock at having heard him screaming like that when he awakened. Sitting next to the bed, Samekichi clutched her hand in his as he sat in a chair next to her, watching as Sal woke up in such a terror.

The clink of chains and the thump of Sal’s body hitting the bed as he fell back onto the covers must have startled him awake enough for his wide eyes to focus on the scene around him. Above him was a wooden roof, like that of a cabin. This was not the ceiling of the palace, he realized. In fact, it was almost…familiar.

Sal turned his head on the pillow that he had collapsed back onto, noticing Samekichi and Wadanohara immediately to his left. Samekichi was still bandaged up from the events of the day, and Wadanohara still bore some marks on her body, though he could only make out the ones peeking out from her red outfit. She had a thin, white blanket wrapped around her shoulders, as if to keep her warm. Still wearing the red outfit he had been keeping for her; he supposed that not much time had passed, then.

So, they were sitting at his bedside? But, whose bed was this? Why did this feel so familiar? Sal began to feel the anger and anxiety rising in him the more he looked around. He could recognize the decorations in the home as he scanned the room with his eyes. That same rocking chair in the corner of the room. To his right stood Tatsumiya in the doorway. She held the Sacred Sword in her hands by the hilt, the blade facing down in its sheath. So, she still was on alert, ready to perhaps kill him should she deem it. But what concerned Sal the most was the woman sitting immediately to the right of the bed in her own chair.

Her blue gray eyes filled with concern for the shark that lie in front of her on her bed. He could even see tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes, though none fell down her face. She looked the same as he could last remember. It had been decades since he had last seen her. Sal felt ill seeing her.

“No,” he found himself whispering out loud.

“Shironami,” Aunt Namiho whispered back, reaching out a hand to touch his shoulder. He flinched at her touch, and she pulled her hand back slowly. “You’re really alive.” Hearing her voice after so long; chills ran down his spine as memories and feelings of the past tried to spread its tendrils into his brain.

Sal did not speak. All he did was stare at her in surprise. Why? Why was he here? He was supposed to be dead. He had begged for death, but death had not come.

Them.

He swiveled his head back towards Samekichi and Wadanohara, glaring at them. They did this. They had brought him here to torture him. To dreg up the horrors of the past. Wasn’t it enough that he had to deal with those repeated nightmares? Now, he really was in his own living nightmare.

“You,” he hissed at them, not really directing his hatred towards one or the other; he meant it for both of them.

Samekichi tightened his hand around Wadanohara’s, moving his body slightly, as if to ready to protect her.

“So, is this my punishment?” Sal continued, glaring at Samekichi now. Their eyes stared at each other, neither blinking for a while as they stared heatedly at each other. “You brought me here to torture me before you kill me, is that it? To kill me slowly?” Sal began chuckling, soon throwing his head back into maniacal laughter.

“Sal, please,” Wadanohara spoke up. She held the blanket around her throat with her left hand. She clutched it tightly.

“Poor, victimized Wadanohara,” Sal sneered at her, giving her a toothy grin. He could see her shudder and Samekichi tighten his grip on her hand. “You’re still afraid of me, aren’t you?” He then turned his gaze back to Samekichi, wearing that devilish grin. “You know what I did to her, right, Samekichi? How I woke her up?” He laughed seeing Samekichi’s face go pale and disgusted. “I suppose twins really do share everything, even our sexual partners.”

The clatter of Samekichi’s chair broke the tension as Samekichi sprung from it, grasping onto Sal’s collar with both fists, dragging his face up to his. Sal grunted, giggling, as Samekichi growled in his face, pure rage filling his facial features.

“Shut it, Sal!” Samekichi screamed, his voice rising. “Don’t you dare speak about that! How dare you do that to my wife?!” Samekichi raised his one fist up, ready to swing it down on Sal’s face, his left hand still tightly holding onto Sal’s collar.

Wadanohara jumped up, grasping onto Samekichi’s arm, the blanket fluttering behind her as it slid off of her. “Samekichi, don’t, please!”

Samekichi gritted his teeth so hard, he felt they would break. He growled deeply, the occasional growl interrupted by the choking sound in his own throat from emotions that threatened to spill out. “Wadanohara, don’t try to stop me!” he yelled back. “He – He….” The more Samekichi thought about it, the angrier he became. He knew Sal had done this to her; he had suspected that much. But to actually hear Sal say that filth with his own mouth was the twist of the knife in his already wounded heart.

“I’ll never forgive you for this, Sal! Do you hear me? I won’t!” Samekichi released Sal, letting him fall back onto the bed with a thump and a grunt. He glared down at Sal, and Sal couldn’t help but sneer a bit seeing the small sheen from tears forming in Samekichi’s eyes. Samekichi lowered his arm, Wadanohara still clinging onto it. “Even if you are my brother – even if we let you live out the rest of your life – I’ll never forgive you for hurting her.”

Sal laughed, staring at the two of them. “Oh? So you’re going to let me live. How generous of you all.” He turned his gaze back to Samekichi, who was blinking away the tears in his eyes. “I don’t want your sympathy, Samekichi.” His tone darkened as he glared at him once again. “I already told you. Kill me. Do it.”

The voice that spoke next sent a chill down Sal’s spine once again. “Shironami.” That name; the one he tossed away so long ago. He hated to hear that name on her lips.

“Stop,” Sal hissed. His head swiveled towards his Aunt. “Don’t say that name.” His red eyes glared back into hers, and she stared calmly right back at him. She didn’t flinch or move her gaze from his, despite the hatred in his gaze.

“No,” she whispered back, not necessarily to him; mostly for herself. “You don’t really mean the things you’re saying, Shiro.” Her dark eyes stared back into his, and Sal did not want to back down from her gaze. To back down would be to admit defeat or recognize what she was saying as right; he refused to acknowledge that.

“I already told you to not say that name,” Sal snarled. “I threw it away a long time ago, woman.”

Aunt Namiho’s eyes narrowed. “How insolent you’ve become in that sea, Shironami. I may not have been there for you as I should have, but please, do not call me, ‘woman.’ I will always be your aunt.” Not fearing, Namiho reached out to put her hand on Sal’s cheek. To feel her touch on his skin after all these years was quite shocking to him. Her hands were cool to the touch, but also warm. His eyes widened a bit, but he was still tempted to snap back at her. The whispers in his head and heart had subsided, but they were still there, taunting him, encouraging him to turn his head ever so slightly to bite into her flesh.

“Shironami, I think I know why you ran away from us.” His aunt continued to speak over the noise only he could hear. “You never came to terms with what you witnessed that night, did you?”

That night.

Hearing those words, Sal knew immediately what she meant. Flashes of the dream sprung up yet again. Sal’s head began to ache yet again, and all he could see was red. All he could hear was the sound of the ocean waves and the splatter of her blood on the sand. As pain began to wrack his body again, Sal instinctively curled up into a ball, grunting in pain. Aunt Namiho withdrew her hand.

“Enough!” he hissed through clenched teeth. The pain was unbearable yet again, but at least he was able to hold his consciousness this time. Eyes squinted shut, Sal was able to open an eye to glare back at his so-called aunt. “You know nothing. You know nothing of what I’ve been through!”

Namiho nodded, closing her eyes in thought for a moment. “You’re right, Shironami; I don’t know.” She paused a moment before speaking further. “I lost my sister that night, but you lost your own mother. You saw her take her own life. You were only a child, and you witnessed something tragic that no child should ever see.” Aunt Namiho then leaned forward in her chair, and Sal gasped as she wrapped her arms around his curled up body, her body leaning on his.

“I said enough!” Sal growled. “Stop this!”

Namiho shook her head. “No, Shiro. This is what you need right now. You need to face what you ran from.”

As Samekichi watched in disbelief at how his aunt so welcoming took Sal into her arms, he couldn’t help but feel his heart twinge. He had reached out for Sal so long ago, but he had not returned the favor. But now, with little choice left, maybe Sal could finally be released. Samekichi’s eyes widened as he thought about that.

Released?

Yes. His brother was trapped. Trapped in his own thoughts and feelings from such a long time ago; thoughts and feelings he had never processed. Sal had run away. He had fled to that Red Sea for solace, hadn’t he? Was that why he had looked out over the sea for so long before he had disappeared that one day? Was it calling to him; calling out to his guilt, anger, and sadness?

As Samekichi ruminated on these thoughts, a flash of something in the window caught his attention. He saw a tiny pair of eyes and the top of a blue/green head peeking in through the window from the outside.

Minami. _T_ _hat boy_ , Samekichi sighed out loud as he thought this. How much had he seen and heard this time? 


	26. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took me forever! ;-; Please forgive me for that!
> 
> I got into DSP real big now and the whole expanded universe of characters. But I haven't forgotten my love for Wadanohara. 
> 
> Here is the long-awaited chapter. Thank you for being so patient with me. 
> 
> I know how I would like to end this story, and I apologize this chapter is a bit shorter than usual. :( BUT, do not worry; I have quite a few more Wadanohara fics that have been in my work folder. You will have more. :) 
> 
> Thank you all for your love and support! <3

Samekichi’s boots crunched in the sand as he turned the coenr of the house to see Minami sitting on the ground underneath the window, his arms wrapped around his knees.

“Minami,” Samekichi sighed, putting his right hand on his hip. “What were you doing?”

The little boy put his face down into his knees, shaking his head back and forth, not answering Samekichi. This bothered Samekichi – he didn’t want to be ignored by his own son, but he also could tell that something was bothering him. Even he had to admit that he would often have done that – and still would sometimes – brood just like Minami was in that moment.

Samekichi approached the boy, and Minami didn’t move. He simply kept his face down in his knees. The closer Samekichi got, he could see the boy’s shoulders shaking slightly. “Minami?” Samekichi called out. “Hey, you okay?” He crouched next to Minami on his heels, staring at him for a bit before reaching out a hand to touch Minami’s right shoulder. Minami turned his face up towards his father, and Samekichi could see the concern on his small face. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Daddy,” Minami began. “I – I saw you almost punch that man.”

“Oh.” Samekichi was unsure what else he could say. He didn’t want Minami to see him lose his temper like that. Now that he thought about it, he hoped Minami hadn’t heard anything that was said in that room either. “I, uh, I’m sorry about that Minami. I…was just very upset, that’s all.” He closed his eyes as he had to think for a second on what was the best way to tell his child that violence was not the solution to problems. “It was wrong of me. I’m sorry.”

Minami nodded as he accepted his father’s words. He slid his arms off of his knees, pushing himself up with his hands. He dusted off the back of his pants, but he stared off at the sea, watching the waves. Samekichi stood up with him, placing a hand on his son’s head. “You sure you’re okay, Minami?”

Minami nodded, but he kept silent as he stared at the rolling blue ocean. The light wind blew the long pieces of hair into his face, settling down shortly afterwards.

“Uncle Sal, he’s not just a normal sea resident, is he?” Minami asked.

Samekichi stared in disbelief at his son. He asked the most profound questions, despite his age. Naïve he might be, but he was still quite insightful.

“Mommy,” Minami continued, and Samekichi could hear the little crack in his voice, seeing the tears welling up in his eyes – eyes that reminded Samekichi so much of his own when he stared in the mirror. He hated to see his little boy cry. “Mommy wasn’t really lost, was she? That man,” Minami hiccupped as tears began to spill down his cheeks, “he hurt Mommy, didn’t he?” He wiped at his eyes with the back of his hands as more tears began to fall. “That’s why he’s in chains, isn’t he? He’s a bad man, right?”

Samekichi crouched down to Minami’s level again, turning his son around to wrap him up in his arms to comfort him. Minami continued to sob as he buried his face into Samekichi’s chest. “Why, Dad? Why did this man have to hurt us?”

Samekichi didn’t answer right away. He honestly wasn’t sure what to say in response to his son’s deep-probing question. What could he say to someone so young and sensitive? After a while, Samekichi decided now was the time.

He had to tell Minami the truth about who Sal was.

Pulling back from the hug, Samekichi waited for Minami to raise his bloodshot, teary eyes to his. Samekichi put his left hand on Minami’s right cheek, wiping off the wetness. “Minami,” he began slowly, waiting to see if Minami was truly listening to this. “That man…Sal, he’s…my older brother.”

Minami blinked a few times, allowing his tears to begin to dry up. He sniffed back his tears and snot, staring at Samekichi. “You have a brother, Daddy?”

Samekichi nodded. “Yeah,” he sighed, feeling somewhat relieved he could be honest with his child. “I thought I lost him long ago, way before you were born. I had no idea he was still alive.” Samekichi looked down a moment, unsure what else to say. What could he possibly say at a time like this? Did Minami truly understand what was going on? No, there was no way; Samekichi knew this. But he knew that the boy understood that something bad had happened. He needed to reassure his son; that’s all he knew he could do in this moment.

“Minami, Sal really is your uncle.” Samekichi slid his hand off of Minami’s cheek, putting his hands onto his shoulders now to stare sincerely into Minami’s eyes. “Listen to me, Minami. Sal isn’t…a bad man.” Even Samekichi felt strange saying that half-hearted lie to his son. Was it really a lie? Samekichi wondered. Even he could see that Sal was sick – he was clearly unhinged – yet once again, Samekichi could only see and hear his brother’s screams of pain.

Trapped. Sal was just trapped in a never-ending cycle of pain, hate, and death.

_It’s time. It’s time to end this. Once and for all._

With that thought in mind, Samekichi continued his talk to his child. “Uncle Sal is still your uncle. He’s not exactly…alright. But we’re going to help him. We…. We’ll do our best to help him become a better uncle for you. Okay?”

“We will?” Minami sniffed again, wiping at his nose with the back of his hand.

“Yes,” Samekichi reassured him, mustering up the courage to take these words into his own heart. “Because, even after all of this, we…. We are still family.”

Minami flung himself into Samekichi’s arms again, wrapping his little arms around his neck. Samekichi felt his heart squeeze, knowing that he had a child that loved so unconditionally. Tears stung his own eyes as he recalled his own childhood.

There had been love and some happy days; days when Sal and him would play for hours on end. Days when mother would even join in, though rarely. Days when they would fall asleep on the beach under the moonlight. Days when the twins could wrap their hands around each other, and not around each other’s throats.

 _It’s time the madness stop,_ Samekichi thought within himself as he closed his eyes, breathing in deeply to calm his mind and heart. He could smell his son’s soft scent and the salt of the sea.

_It’s time that Sal learn what a true family is._

Samekichi thought of the life he had made with Wadanohara. The little sea witch had taken a chance on him – a stranger of a shark she had met one day while flying on that anchor of hers. The witch who offered him a chance to become something – a familiar to her. The witch who gave him the name he cherished so closely – Samekichi. Memories of their life flashed before his closed eyes.

The crunch of the sand had Samekichi opening his eyes to see Memoca, Dolphi, and Fukami standing a far off behind Minami. Samekichi could hear Memoca whispering to Fukami, “See, I told you he’d be okay.” The next thing he heard was Fukami’s deep sigh.

Samekichi pulled back from Minami, standing up to let the blood flow get back into his legs from crouching for so long. He bent down to lift Minami up underneath his arms, sitting the boy on his arm as Minami wrapped an arm around Samekichi’s neck for support.

“Come on, Minami. I think it’s time you met your uncle.”


	27. Blue

Samekichi opened the back door to the house once again, this time returning with Minami sitting on his left arm, Minami’s right arm draped around his father’s neck. Wadanohara couldn’t help but smile at such a scene, seeing her two most favorite people in the whole world.

Samekichi had quietly slid his arm from Wadanohara’s grasp, whispering to her that he’d be right back. She had suspected he had gone out for some fresh air after all of the tension and emotion in the room, but she was glad to see he had returned with a small smile on his lips. Though, she was a bit apprehensive about Minami being in the room, even if Sal was subdued for the moment.

As she thought about Sal, she turned back to see him clenching his teeth together tightly as Namiho continued to hug him to her. She could hear his grunts of rage and hints of pain. She feared Sal, yes, but she could also notice when someone was so emotionally distraught that they couldn’t even process their own feelings.

Samekichi approached the group, again, sliding his free hand around Wadanohara’s shoulders, pulling her into his side. She was grateful for his continued love and support, and she let herself naturally melt into his side, wrapping her arm around his waist.

“Aunt Namiho.”

Samekichi was the first one to speak, and the woman turned her eyes upwards to Samekichi, questioning. She still lie on top of Sal, holding him to her body in a hug that Sal clearly did not want to participate in. If he didn’t know any better, Samekichi could see through Sal’s frustrations that his “tough guy” façade was starting to crack; it was evident through the way he gritted his teeth and his eyes looked almost cloudy. “Please let him go for a second. I…. I want Minami to meet his uncle.”

If gasps could be heard inaudibly, now was the time. Samekichi could feel all eyes on him, and Wadanohara’s was no exception. She could feel her fingers tighten around his waist, and he looked down at her, simply nodding. Though her eyes were incredibly concerned, he saw that slight flicker of hope in her eyes. Just another thing he adored about her; Wadanohara always held out for hope, even in the midst of chaos, loneliness, and pain. With her approving nod, Samekichi gently smiled at her in gratitude.

Samekichi looked over towards Tatsumiya, and though she remained silent and on alert, he could see her quiet support. His eyes then traveled to his aunt. She was a wise woman; Samekichi could tell she knew what he was requesting. A small smile appeared on her lips as well, and she gently slid away from Sal, who audibly huffed in exasperation.

Sal’s eyes immediately darted towards Samekichi and then Minami. His eyes narrowed as he tried to comprehend what was happening. “What is this? What are you planning?” he growled at Samekichi.

Samekichi looked up at Minami, who stared at Sal and then Samekichi with big, questioning eyes. “Are you ready to meet him properly, Minami?” Samekichi asked. His steady eyes remained fixed on his son’s face, looking for any signs of hesitation. Minami showed none, and he eagerly nodded his head. With that, Samekichi smiled at his son before fixing his gaze back towards his brother.

“Sal,” Samekichi replied, slipping away from Wadanohara, getting a closer spot by the bed. He turned to sit down next to Sal’s waist. Minami repositioned himself from Samekichi’s one arm to the other so he could be closer to Sal, the little boy now kneeling on the edge of the bed to stare at his uncle. Sal’s eyes met the boy’s, and the two stared at each other, either one not quite sure what to say or do next. Samekichi put his hand gently on Minami’s back in support.

“Sal,” he repeated. “I want you to properly meet your nephew, Minami.” Samekichi nodded towards Minami. “Minami, this is my brother. His real name is Shironami.”

Minami thought about this for a moment, his eyes lighting up as he realized the name. “Oh, like how my name is Minami, and yours is Aonami, right, Dad?”

Samekichi chuckled at his son’s innocence. “Yes, that’s right.” As Minami stared at Sal with a smile, Samekichi could see Sal’s eyes getting a bit shaky. This is what his brother needed; he knew this would work. Or at least, he deeply hoped it would. “Well, go on, give him a hug, Minami.”

With his father’s permission, Minami gave a big smile as he leaned forward, putting his small body on top of Sal’s chest, wrapping his arms around Sal’s neck. Sal audibly gasped, and he gritted his teeth as he choked back what Samekichi presumed to be tears forming in his quaking eyes.

“Welcome home, Shironami,” Samekichi whispered out, just loud enough that he could hear him. “Welcome back to the family.”

Sal felt the cracks forming in his mind; he could practically see them as splits began to form across his brain, his heart, his soul.

What was this? What was this horrible feeling in his chest?

All at once, he felt cold, yet warm. Sick, yet well. Such a cacophony of emotions swirled inside his chest, and it was all he could do to stifle back another scream. But, this time, he didn’t feel pained. Rather, he felt...odd. This sensation hadn’t erupted in him in such a long time. Was there even a word for such an array of emotions?

Sal groaned as he felt the arms of the child wrap around his neck. Desperately, he wanted to scream at the boy and at his brother that had forced this interaction onto him. All he had to do was turn his head slightly, and he could easily bite into the child’s neck, killing him instantly. A part of him desired to try this – to put the fear back into the eyes that were all staring at him like he was some sort of freak attraction.

“Welcome home, Shironami.”

Sal clenched his teeth hearing those words. All three of those words was just one stab after another into his already breaking psyche. That welcome. That home. That name. It was all Sal could do to hold it together. He hated that he felt his eyes were already misting over.

 _Don’t do it!_ he screamed at himself. _Don’t you dare!_ But the more he yelled at himself not to, it felt counterintuitive, as even more tears began to gather in his eyes.

“Uncle Sal.” The soft sound of a little boy’s voice near his ear had Sal shivering. Nothing should make his heart feel so…soft. But this kid – ever since meeting this child, Sal had felt soft towards him, despite him being the offspring of the two people that he blamed for his defeat. He could recall looking at the boy when he had kidnapped from the park, and his heart squeezing when he had first called him “Uncle Sal.” He recalled looking at him in his arms when presenting him to his terrified parents in the Red Sea dungeon. Now, here was this same child calling him this title yet again while now offering him a hug. What kind of idiotic kid would willingly hug their own kidnapper? Then again, what kind of idiotic brother would allow his only son to willingly be presented to such a threat.

“Welcome home, Uncle Sal,” Minami whispered into Sal’s left ear. Sal could feel the heat of his little voice on his skin.

Before Sal knew it, Minami was being lifted from Sal, arms sliding off of his neck. The little boy’s gray-green eyes were a big larger as he stared down at Sal. Just what was he looking at him like that for?

Chains that bound him were being unwound. Sal couldn’t quite figure out why. Everything seemed so hazy.

That is, until he heard the sound of his own sobs and the warm tears that poured down his face.

Sal brought his gloved hands up to his eyes, pressing the edges of the palms of his hands deeply into his eyes as he sobbed uncontrollably.

Why?

Why?

Why?

The question repeated in Sal’s mind over and over as he tried to comprehend why he was crying now of all times. Had he truly snapped being the only Red Sea resident left? Was this the end? No longer did he hear the loud, hissing whispers in his head. They had become so muffled and distant, as if they were far away now. All he heard now was his own sobs and the sniffles of others around him. The rough arms that wrapped around him now were certainly not like that of the boy from before. No, these arms belonged to someone familiar; another male. He could feel himself being lifted to a sitting position on the bed as he was held.

Sal could hear Samekichi’s own sobs as he was squeezed in Samekichi’s arms. “Shironami,” Samekichi managed to say between his own tears. “It’s good to have you back.”

After a few minutes of letting his emotions flow out of him in the form of these tears, Sal slid his hands off of his eyes, pushing against his younger brother’s chest. He felt like he needed some extra air to breathe. As he blinked his tired, heavy eyes to clear them, he could make out the wet eyes of his brother in front of him, still sitting beside him on the bed. To his right, Aunt Namiho wiped at her eyes delicately with the back of her right index finger, as if slipping them away for no one else to see. Even Wadanohara over to his left sat with Minami in her lap, her right hand covering her mouth to presumably hold back her own sobs. Behind her in the now open doorway stood those three familiars of hers, all with questioning and wondering gazes.

As Sal refocused his gaze on Samekichi, the younger shark smiled sincerely seeing a lovely shade beginning to return to his older brother’s eyes – a blue hue that hadn’t been there in a very, very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient with me, Wadanohara fans. I appreciate it while I am in DSP land. :P


	28. Goodbye

The warm breeze that blew past them caused a shiver to run down Sal’s spine. No; perhaps it wasn’t the wind that caused this – it was what lie before him.

Sal’s heavy gaze stared at the tombstone that stood only up to his knees. He could recall it being so much larger as a child. He tried not to look at it as child, choosing rather to shut out the image and that part of the island, pretending it didn’t even exist. Yet denial did no good; it was always there, like a dark shadow hanging over his head. Now, finally confronted with it after all these decades, Sal wasn’t sure what to feel; something so hauntingly familiar, yet so foreign to him. Yet even the disconnected feelings that tugged at his heart couldn’t stop the cold he felt, nor could it stop the lump from forming in his throat.

Lost in thought, Sal felt a warm hand slide into his. Looking down, he knew immediately who was there next to him. Yes, another reminder of a time from long ago.

Samekichi gripped Sal’s hand in his, concern written on his face as he stared at Sal, whose eyes were still slightly puffy and glazed from crying. “Shironami,” Samekichi whispered. Despite the warm breeze and the sun that surrounded them, he could see his brother shake every now and then. What could he possibly say at a time like this? He had dealt with his pain and grief throughout these years, but Sal…. Sal hadn’t had time to process or even think about the finality of what this rock represented. His eyes had been always looking off towards the sea, and soon, the sea’s vast distance had taken his brother to a horribly deep, dark side of it.

Thankfully, Samekichi didn’t have to say much else. Aunt Namiho approached Sal from behind, gently putting a hand on his right shoulder. Her delicate fingers gave Sal some semblance of comfort and familiarity, even though it’d been so long.

Sal swiveled his head to his opposite side, gazing slightly down into his Aunt’s eyes. Her dark, blue gray eyes looked somberly yet knowingly into those celestial blue eyes – eyes she hadn’t seen in ages.

“Shironami,” she gently began. “I think it’s time you properly said goodbye.”

Those words stung, squeezing Sal’s heart as he turned his gaze back towards the stone, which – despite its size – seemed to shadow over him. Sal hung his head down, letting his long, white bangs hide his face.

Samekichi could see Sal’s shoulders begin to shake, and underneath his hiding bangs, Samekichi noticed the occasional drops of tears that dripped from his eyes. As he watched Sal sink to his knees, Samekichi let him, sliding his hand out of his as Sal gripped at the grass and sand that met at the edge of the gravesite. Sal’s light sobbing could be heard every now and then over the roar of the waves lapping at the edge of the beach.

Kneeling down next to Sal, Samekichi watched Sal’s shoulders shake and body shake as he continued to pour out decades worth of pain and unresolved emotions that he could only imagine Sal must be feeling. Aunt Namiho also kneeled down, not seeming to mind her bare knees touching the ground. She placed a hand gently on Sal’s back, rubbing it back and forth to give him some comfort. She didn’t speak, nor did Samekichi. The only sound around was that of Sal’s sobs, his sniffling, the wind, and the waves.

Wadanohara stood back near the cabin, watching as Samekichi and his aunt had walked Sal over to the gravesite of Namikaze. She knew about Samekichi’s mother – he had told her everything shortly after he had returned home from the Red Sea from long ago. Yet, it never occurred to her that her death had caused such an impact upon Sal. Then again, why shouldn’t it have? A child losing their only parent was a horrifyingly lonely feeling. Clutching Minami close to her chest as she held him in her arms, Wadanohara leaned her back against the exterior wall of the cabin, remembering the times when she would often think of her biological father. Though she had never met him in the flesh, she knew he had deeply loved her. And not just him – she was loved beyond measure by his faithful familiar.

Wadanohara’s eyes wandered up to see Tatsumiya approaching her, her long antennae blowing behind her, along with the sleeves of her furisode. Wadanohara’s eyes began to fill with tears, and the closer Tatsumiya came, she took notice of Wadanohara’s red cheeks, large tears welling up on her bottom eyelashes, and the way she sniffed to hold back her aching emotions.

Tatsumiya pulled Wadanohara into her arms, squeezing her tightly to her chest, Minami between them. Placing a hand on the top of her brown waves, Tatsumiya stoked Wadanohara’s head in a steady rhythm. She held the petite witch tenderly, feeling her own tears begin to spill over her golden eyes and down her pale cheeks. “I’m so sorry, Wadanohara,” she found herself whispering. “For everything.”

The pair remained in the warm embrace for a while as Minami looked up between the two of them, watching as two of the most important women in his life shed their emotions. “Mommy, Grandma,” he finally piped up. “You’re hugging too much.”

“Oh, Minami.” Wadanohara pulled back from the hug, looking at her child – her most treasured piece of her being. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have squished you like that. Are you okay?”

The boy smiled gently, nodding. “Yeah, I’m fine, Mommy. Can I go play with Fukami and the others?”

At the mention of her familiars, Wadanohara looked around, soon spotting them close by, watching as Tatsumiya and her adopted daughter finally had the chance to have more alone time together. Wadanohara gave a gentle smile as she bent down slightly to put Minami down. The boy smiled up at his mother and grandmother before spinning on his heel, racing towards Memoca, Dolphi, and Fukami. As Wadanohara watched Memoca and Minami spin around in a circle as they held hands, his giggles reaching her ears, Wadanohara smiled, wiping tears from her eyes with the backs of her fingers.

Tatsumiya slid close to Wadanohara again, taking her hands in hers as she looked somberly at her. “My dear Wadanohara, I’m so sorry,” she repeated yet again. “If only I had reacted sooner – if only I’d have been more attentive to your needs – none of this would have happened.”

Wadanohara shook her head back and forth vigorously. “No, no! Don’t say that, please,” she admonished. She hated the way she made it sound; this was her adoptive mother, after all. She felt she shouldn’t be telling her what to say or feel. “It’s not your fault at all, Tatsumiya. Honest.” Wadanohara turned her gaze over her shoulder to look back towards Samekichi and Namiho comforting Sal as he wept in front of his mother’s grave.

Tatsumiya noticed where her gaze wandered to, and she squeezed Wadanohara’s hands in acknowledgement. “Wadanohara, tell me, what do you think?”

Wadanohara turned her gaze back towards her, her expression inquisitive. “What do you mean?”

“Wadanohara, you…you were deeply hurt by Sal. Or, I suppose, Shironami. Are you…okay with this?”

Tatsumiya’s words stung, but she knew how true they were. Wadanohara herself had thought about this, too, though she kept it buried in the recesses of her heart and mind with everything that had just occurred. Shutting her eyes for a moment, Wadanohara listened to the waves of the ocean and felt the breeze blow long strands of hair behind her.

Trying to calm the storm inside her heart, Wadanohara focused on the familiarity of the world around her, remembering all the things she held dear to her. Her family, her friends, this sea – all of it was a part of her, and not one piece of her felt like she would ever be the same if she lost even a fraction of what made her who she was. Even the horrors that had been a part of her life – even those were somehow… precious to her. A demented thought for the normal world, no doubt, but Wadanohara realized that she was who she was because of her experiences; both the good and the bad. 

Reopening her eyes after a few moments, Wadanohara stared back at Tatsumiya, her gaze determined. “Yes. I’m okay. I know… that things are going to be better from now on.” She turned around, watching as Samekichi had pulled Sal into a tight hug, comforting his older twin. Her heart ached for the pair. “It’s not going to be easy; it’s going to take a long time for healing to come.” Taking a deep breath, she continued, “But even so, I…want to protect and cherish those I love, and the ones that Samekichi loves.”

Tatsumiya looked on at her adopted daughter, small tears in her eyes as she let Wadanohara’s words sink in. She pulled gently on the girls hand to pull her into another embrace. The two stood there weeping for a while, holding onto each other as the world around them continued on in its own frozen displays.

“Hey.”

Wadanohara opened her teary eyes, blinking a few times to get the tears to fade. She pulled back gently from Tatsumiya to turn towards the voice of her husband. He stood there, a concerned look on his face seeing her cry so much. A little further back stood Namiho, who was still rubbing Sal’s back as he stared at the ground. She could clearly see his tired, blue eyes even as he hung his head. Was it shame? Guilt? Or was he just so broken over everything? Truthfully, Wadanohara could only imagine the storm that was raging inside him – quite a different one than what she was feeling, but a storm nonetheless. Despite it all, she couldn’t find herself hating him. After all, he was still someone that was cared for.

“Are you okay?”

Wadanohara found herself pulled into a tight hug by Samekichi. His arms around her filled her with such a calming sensation as she clung back to him, breathing in his scent. “Yes,” she whispered against his chest, soon raising her gaze up to stare into his face. “I’m okay. I promise.” Placing a hand on his cheek, nuzzling her palm, Wadanohara asked him the same question. “What about you, Samekichi – are _you_ okay?”

Samekichi closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. She could feel his chest rise and fall with the deep inhale and exhale of his. Alive; alive and breathing. That’s what truly mattered at the end of all of this, right?

“Yeah, I’m okay, too.” He gave a gentle smile down at Wadanohara. Pulling back slightly, Samekichi took her right hand in his, facing his aunt and older twin. “I think…we’ll all be okay.”

Wadanohara stared at Sal for a while, and soon, he felt her gaze on him, and he looked up. His eyes met hers momentarily, and he glanced away. His expression and body language said it all; remorse must be eating him alive. He had escaped the pain of the Red Sea, but now he had to deal with the pain that had corrupted him.

Slowly, Wadanohara slipped her hand from Samekichi’s as she walked forward, soon standing in front of Sal. The once haughty shark wouldn’t even meet her gaze right away; she could see him biting his lip as the glazed looked in his eyes filled with tears once more. Ever so softly she could hear him whispering, “I…I’m sorry. I’m so...so sorry.”

Gently, Wadanohara reached her hand out, albeit a bit shaky, – her natural instinct telling her to not approach this shark – and touched Sal’s fingertips. When he didn’t immediately jerk his hand away, she gently gripped it in hers, waiting for his blue eyes to meet her blue-gray ones. “Sal,” she began. “Shironami. I…I forgive you.”

Sal’s tears leaked out of his eyes once again, and with his free left arm, he hung his head as he covered his eyes, sobs escaping his throat once again. The natural sounds among the continued cries blended together as everyone gathered slightly closer to each other. Now, Memoca, Dolphi, and Fukami approached, Minami walking hand in tentacle with Fukami.

Sal soon was able to calm himself, taking a deep breath and sniffing back whatever tears and snot he could before looking out at Wadanohara and those around her. Despite the lump in his throat, he choked out, “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, Uncle Sal.” The sweet voice of the youngest one there piped up, his beaming, toothy grin easing the mood. “Don’t be sad anymore. You found your home, right? Just like me! When I get lost, I find my way home.” The boy grinned even larger as he proclaimed, “And now, you found your way home, too!”

The innocent yet powerful words of a child; how true they hit home. No one dared argue with them. The boy sprinted over to Sal, squeezing tightly around Sal’s legs once he made contact with him. Everyone stood by, watching as the child could quickly forgive and forget the events of the day. No, he did not fully comprehend it all – which Wadanohara was grateful for – but she could feel hope returning to her heart seeing her son so lovingly welcome Sal into their lives.

Sal crouched down onto his knees, wrapping the boy into a tight hug, his eyes closed peacefully, brows knitting together as silent tears gathered behind his eyelids once more. “Thank you. Thank you, Minami,” he whispered.

Samekichi wrapped an around Wadanohara’s waist, pulling her closer to his side. Tatsumiya crept closer to put a hand on her right shoulder, while Memoca and Dolphi soon glued themselves to Wadanohara’s free side. Fukami decided not to join in the hug, but he stood close enough with a content smile.

“Hey, hey!” Minami piped up as he pulled back from Sal, turning to look up at his parents. “Can Sal come stay with us? Huh? Pretty please?”

As Samekichi and Wadanohara glanced at each other for a moment, surprised at such a bold question from their own flesh and blood, Aunt Namiho chuckled gently. She approached Minami from behind, bending down slightly at the waist as she placed a hand gently onto his head. His large eyes looked up at her small smile.

“Shironami is going to live with me for a while, Minami. I promise I’ll take good care of him. Okay?” Her calming voice soothed the air, and this agreement seemed to please Minami, as he nodded. 

“Okay, but we can all visit still, right?” the boy eagerly asked.

“Of course. Please stop by as much as you like. I love to see your faces.” Namiho smiled gently at Minami, looking up at Samekichi and Wadanohara soon after. The unspoken agreement to this was settled. “I’ll be sure to visit one of these days, as well.”

Wadanohara was the next one to speak up. “Yes,” she said with a small smile. “I think that sounds nice.” She looked upwards at her husband for his response. “Right, Samekichi?”

Samekichi stared into his wife’s eyes, gauging her reaction and feelings from her expression and body language. Seeing her at ease, he began to feel a bit lighter and not as tense, too. He smiled back. “Yeah. I mean, after all, we are all family.”

The bright blue ocean.

The warm sun.

The light breeze that danced across the grass, sand, and waves.

All of it hugged them in a gentle embrace all its own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for your patience. I wanted to end this series on a bit of a longer chapter. Not all loose ends are tied up, for which I apologize. But stay tuned for one final chapter: Epilogue. 
> 
> Thank you all for your reading and your time! :) <3 
> 
> I am grateful to you all.


End file.
